


Libros Viejos

by AlmaVieja



Series: Libros Viejos [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Extremely Dubious Consent, Heavy Angst, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Love Triangles, M/M, Toxic Relationship
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:42:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 18
Words: 55,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23886904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlmaVieja/pseuds/AlmaVieja
Summary: La piel de Armin Arlert huele a libros viejos y sueños rotos. La de Levi Ackerman huele a metal y sangre. Y cuando se encuentran, la sangre se derrama sobre los libros, los arruina, los apesta, los degenera. Los deshoja.[Rivarmin, ligero JeArmin, yaoi, mature, triángulo amoroso, MUCHO angst]
Relationships: Armin Arlert/Levi
Series: Libros Viejos [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1932763
Comments: 24
Kudos: 46





	1. Libros Viejos y Sueños Rotos

**Author's Note:**

> Hola! Esta es una historia publicada originalmente en otras plataformas. Decidí publicarla aquí, debido a que el contenido es fuerte y este sitio tiene menos restricciones. La historia ya está completa, así que publicaré todos los capítulos de una sola vez. Agradezco a quien se tome el tiempo de leerlo, y a aquellos que estaban esperando a que la volviera a subir, les agradezco su enorme paciencia.

La piel de Armin Arlert huele a libros viejos y sueños rotos. La de Levi Ackerman huele a metal y sangre. Las cosas que los conforman. Las cosas que tienen impregnadas bajo cada tejido, invisibles pero burbujeantes como agua hirviendo a punto de rebosar. Y podría rebosar todo, si no se tiene cuidado, porque cuando el caporal Levi clava sus ojos filosos en las pupilas abiertas y acuosas del menor, sabe que podría cortarlo todo en pedazos, como a un titán, dejarlo hecho una masa sangrienta y pegajosa en el suelo.

El pulgar del superior se mueve inconscientemente sobre la tela de la camiseta de Armin. Su mano de asesino le ha tomado con fuerza del antebrazo y ya no recuerda por qué, así que asume que ha de inventarse un motivo. O quizá no, porque es Levi Ackerman y no necesita justificar todas las cosas que hace, y mucho menos a un recluta como cincuenta rangos por debajo de él.

Levi huele los libros viejos y los sueños rotos, los siente en la lengua. Se pintan en lo blanco de sus ojos. Su pulgar se ha quedado quieto y Armin ha fruncido lo más levemente el ceño.

—¿Capitán?

Levi nota que no están lo bastante cerca como para que sienta su aliento caliente sobre su piel fría. Parpadea una sola vez, muy despacio. Entonces le suelta sin ninguna delicadeza, se da la vuelta y se va. Cero explicaciones. Siente la mirada detrás de su cabeza y sonríe. Se pregunta si Arlert también siente la mirada de él cuando está de espaldas, si sabrá que Levi lleva un tiempo indecente observándolo… indecentemente.

La vida de Levi antes de los Survey Corps era un cuento de terror. Supervivencia, su vida siempre se ha tratado de supervivencia. La adrenalina era tan fuerte que no tenía tiempo para sentir nada más. La adrenalina era como su sangre, corriendo por sus venas las veinticuatro horas del día, forzándolo a ir más allá de sus límites, forzándolo a ser abominable.

Es una bestia encerrada en la apariencia de un hombre pequeño. Tanta ira contenida en tan poco cuerpo, es normal que explote seguido.

Antes había muchos vicios con los que entretenerse. Olvidarse. Las hojas de una planta medicinal que crece en los cerros al este de la pared exterior, deshidratadas y hechas polvo, quemadas en rollos de papel, aspiradas. El alcohol. Y. _Otras._

No es que en los Survey Corps no exista eso. Un montón de gente joven, hombres y mujeres enfrentando la posibilidad de morir todos los días, es normal que busquen rutas de escape, formas de sentir más en menos tiempo, es normal que tomen decisiones precipitadas. Levi ha visto a sus subordinados enrollándose entre ellos infinidad de veces. Él ha participado en el juego infinidad de veces. Es normal.

Pero.

El grupo de Eren es distinto. Tienen unas personalidades muy fuertes, muy jóvenes, muy inexperimentadas. La mitad no sabe lo que es sufrir de verdad y la otra mitad lo sabe en exceso. Están enfermos, lastimados, rotos en muchas partes, ocultándose las heridas como un perro triste que se lame las llagas. Sin embargo, también es verdad que por culpa de Eren tienen una cantidad insalubre de _esperanza_. Algo que los Survey Corps no podían darse el lujo de tener a menudo _antes,_ pero tener un titán de su lado lo cambia todo. Tienen tanta esperanza que no tienen esa urgencia por vivir de más que era normal tener antes, y por eso…

En el baño de su habitación, Levi exhala pesadamente. Su mano se mueve de arriba abajo rítmica y violentamente, como si quisiera arrancarse algo. Sí, le gustaría arrancarse ese deseo insano. Le gustaría arrancarse la imagen de Armin Arlert vestido de mujer de la cabeza. Le gustaría deshacerse del recuerdo de la mirada lasciva de aquel hombre que parecía ansioso por devorárselo, sin importar si era chico o chica.

Gime. Se libera. Por un rato. La próxima vez, cuando tome a Arlert desprevenido, se asegurará de estar lo suficientemente cerca para sentir su aliento hirviendo –él se imagina que _hierve_ como el sol al medio día– sobre la piel, para saber a qué sabe, cómo se siente, para poder imaginarlo sinfín de veces. Se maldice. Es patético e inapropiado. Pero cuando imagina a Arlert respirándole en la piel, _gimiendo_ , quizá, el corazón se le acelera. Ha pensado en todas las maneras en las que podría hacer _algo,_ pero el problema es que Armin siempre está pegado al estúpido de Eren o al aún más estúpido de Kirschtein. Y por las miradas que Kirschtein a veces le lanza, Levi tiene ligeras sospechas de que su acecho podría no haber pasado tan desapercibido como él ha pensado.

Sabe que no tiene tiempo para pensar en esas tonterías. Sabe también que hay mil hombres y mujeres dispuestos a estar con él. Joder, Hanji lo hace todo muy bien, como una loca, y además suele estar dispuesta sin importar la hora del día, a menos que esté sumergida en alguno de sus estudios/experimentos demenciales. Pero cuando Levi piensa en ello se desanima inmediatamente.

Él quiere a Arlert.

Este día, tres días después del día en que tomó a Armin por el brazo, ha mandado a Eren y a Jean a cortar leña. Ha enviado a Mikasa y a Sasha a montar vigilancia. Y Connie está con los animales. Designó a Armin para hacer la limpieza y notó claramente la mirada de pocos amigos que Kirschtein le dedicó, pero la ignoró con mucha satisfacción.

—Arlert, ¿qué es esto? —llama la atención del rubio a la superficie de una mesita que está junto a una pared de la cocina. Armin le mira, mira el lugar señalado, y se acerca. Levi sonríe por dentro. Armin se acerca _por voluntad propia,_ que quede muy claro. Armin examina la cuestión con sus grandes ojos azules, y es que él es mucho más cuidadoso y presta más atención que el resto –a excepción, quizá, de Mikasa–, por lo que sería de extrañar que hubiese dejado algo sin limpiar bien. Y la realidad es que no lo ha hecho. Pero a Levi no le importa ser un tramposo. Hay una leve mancha de harina en la mesa.

—Oh, disculpe, capitán —dice el chico y levanta el trapo que trae en la mano para limpiar la mancha. Levi le pone la mano encima y le guía.

—Así, con fuerza —dice impasible, presionando la mano de Armin y moviéndola a voluntad. Armin se paraliza un poco, lo siente, y luego asiente. Se deja guiar. Levi vuelve a sonreír por dentro. _En cuántas cosas más se dejará guiar._ De nueva cuenta mueve el pulgar inconscientemente, rozándolo en el costado de la mano del menor, hasta el nudillo. Es una caricia suave y más directa que la de hace tres días, porque es piel contra piel, y siente al rubio tensarse—. Mira bien —indica—, ¿se ha quitado? —hala la mano de Armin para hacerla a un lado y dejar el sitio limpiado expuesto. Su mano sigue sobre la de Armin, con fuerza. El rubio baja un poco el rostro tal como se esperaba para mirar con cuidado. Inhala. Exhala. Es apenas, pero Levi lo siente, su aliento cálido. Aprieta el puño con más fuerza y ve a los ojos azules dirigirse a sus manos unidas. Después éstos se elevan, todo lo grandes que son, para mirarlo a él.

—¿Ca-pitán? —ha hecho una leve pausa, Levi la siente, sabe que Arlert está percatándose de que hay algo fuera de lugar. Le suelta. Y se va.

Seis días después se han mudado a un nuevo lugar. Levi vuelve a arreglárselas para mandar a todos fuera, esta vez por una mejor cantidad de tiempo, y dejar a Arlert en la casa, con la excusa de que es mejor para limpiar que todo el resto de “ustedes inútiles”. Nadie puede rebatirlo.

Levi le observa limpiar una de las habitaciones desde la puerta, de brazos cruzados, como si evaluara la calidad de su trabajo, lo cual en realidad no tiene sentido alguno dado que ha asegurado que “confía” en sus habilidades para limpiar. Y Armin debe saberlo, porque es inteligente, que si está ahí observándolo es por otro motivo. Cuando el menor se acerca a la cama para desempolvar una lámpara vieja, Levi lo siente.

El impulso. La locura.

Se acerca a pasos agigantados y veloces y Armin se sobresalta cuando siente sus manos sobre sus hombros.

—¿Capi-tán? ¿Su-cede algo?

Las pausas otra vez. Armin voltea levemente el rostro, lo más que se le permite estando de espaldas, y clava un ojo color cielo en él. Levi baja las manos, recorriéndole los brazos. Le siente estremecerse, y hasta ahora no es consciente de que está sonriendo, sonriendo de verdad, pero como un maniático. Armin observa una de sus manos. Levi le toma de las muñecas, las atrae hacia atrás, nota que Armin inmediatamente se pone más nervioso, vuelve a mirarle rápidamente.

—Capitán, ¿qué…? —Levi toma las dos muñecas con una mano. Sus manos son fuertes, poderosas, macabras. Rodea el cuello de Armin con el brazo libre y lo hala hacia él, presionándolo contra su pecho. Armin ha volteado el rostro al frente y se ha quedado callado. Tiembla. Pero no dice nada, no se resiste.

Levi le respira sobre el cabello, junto a la oreja. Armin hace un sonidito, como un suspiro suave. No es suficiente. Levi analiza la situación. La cama está a un lado. Están solos por un rato. Armin está aquí y está a su merced. Piensa. Analiza. Después de todo, él es un monstruo. Tan sólo está disfrazado de ser humano normal. Pero nada es normal. Armin tampoco es normal. Es un niño genio demasiado avispado para su edad. Demasiado lastimado y demasiado idealista. Demasiado todo. Y Levi lo quiere. _Ya._

—¿Quieres descansar, Arlert? —susurra en su oído con una suavidad que no le pertenece. Armin niega rápidamente con la cabeza. Levi suspira, impaciente—. No tiene nada de malo descansar de vez en cuando.

—Estoy bien, ca-capitán —el temblor ahora está en su voz. Levi suspira junto a su oído, Armin se vuelve a estremecer.

—Yo creo que no —musita suave y dulce, venenoso, sugerente, y quiere arrancarse a Armin de la piel y de los pensamientos pero lo tiene más cerca que nunca. Su cuerpo se agita con la excitación, la expectación, el deseo de esa piel con olor a libros viejos y sueños rotos. Mueve el brazo que tiene en su cuello para deslizarle unos dedos por debajo de la camisa, sobre la clavícula. La piel está hirviendo bajo su tacto helado. Levi no nota que se relame los labios. Ni que Armin ha cerrado con fuerza los ojos.

—Capitán… por favor… —susurra en un hilo de voz que suena a aire. Levi se detiene un instante. Suena la puerta de la cabaña. Levi se aleja de inmediato.

—Termina tu trabajo, Arlert —y, sin más, sale de la habitación. Armin permanece de pie en el mismo sitio por un rato, aterrorizado y confundido.

En las siguientes dos semanas, Armin hace lo posible por no quedarse a solas con Levi. Levi lo sabe. Y está seguro de que Jean también se da cuenta, y éste le lanza unas miradas terribles cuando cree que nadie lo mira. Pero él las ignora olímpicamente.

Como Levi no logra quedarse solo con Armin en la casa, idea algo diferente. Lo manda solo a recolectar unas frutas en un sitio algo alejado de la cabaña, y lejos también de donde estarán los demás. Mikasa protesta inicialmente, y entonces ocurre lo impensable.

—Iré con él si eso te hace sentir más tranquila, Ackerman —lo dice sin ninguna afectación, con cara de fastidio. Mikasa se calla y no parece que la propuesta le fascine particularmente –después de todo es perceptiva y seguro que ha notado algo en el comportamiento de uno de sus mejores amigos–, pero tampoco encuentra forma de rebatirla.

—Sí, está bien —y ella tampoco tiene emoción alguna en el rostro. Lanza una mirada a Armin. Armin, cuando ella le mira, intenta lucir tranquilo.

—Capitán, no tiene qué.

—No hay alternativa, Ackerman no dejará de molestarme si no lo hago. Largo todos, a trabajar.

Dicho esto, él mismo empieza a encaminarse hacia el sitio designado, sin esperar a Armin ni a nadie. Eventualmente Armin lo sigue. Y pronto están los dos aislados en el interior del bosque. Levi avanza hasta que llegan al sitio. Voltea a ver a Armin quien, al parecer, estaba observándolo. El menor desvía rápidamente la mirada y se dirige hacia los arbustos altos y frondosos que hay ahí, arrodillándose frente a ellos. Levi le contempla. Cada movimiento, cada tensar de músculo, cada temblor, cada torpeza innecesaria, cada movimiento de los dedos. Está cruzado de brazos y apoyado sobre un árbol.

—¿Eres virgen?

Armin básicamente se paraliza y, cuando voltea a verlo, sus ojos azules lucen completamente escandalizados.

—¿P-perdón?

—¿Eres virgen? —repite la pregunta tal cual y sin miramientos. Armin le observa con la misma mirada estupefacta. Los labios entreabiertos. Y no es capaz de responder. Cuando Levi se descruza de brazos y se separa del árbol, el menor prácticamente se encoge en su lugar, como si supiera que alguien está a punto de pegarle.

—Capitán, no… —dice, poniéndose de pie y volteándose en dirección al hombre. No dice “no _qué_ ”, pero Levi tiene una idea de lo que pretende enunciar.

—No tiene nada de malo, Arlert. Es lo normal entre los Survey Corps. No pienses que serás el primer subordinado con el que lo he hecho.

Armin parpadea con incredulidad ante sus palabras, porque estas hablan como si fuera seguro que entre ellos dos pasará algo. El menor no sabe qué decir, cómo actuar, cómo salirse de esta situación. Por un mero milisegundo, su mente se pregunta si no será mejor simplemente dejar que ocurra y seguir con su vida, ya que al parecer es algo inevitable.

Pero no quiere.

Pero el capitán sí.

Abre la boca para decir algo, pero sus ideas están puestas en pausa. Ante la carencia de respuesta, Levi empieza a acercarse. Armin se plantea la posibilidad de salir corriendo, pero sus piernas se quedan dónde están. Está consciente de que tiembla de pies a cabeza. Está consciente de que no tiene la menor idea de qué hacer.

Levi le toma de la cintura. Le jala hacia él hasta que sus cuerpos hacen contacto, sin delicadeza, y le mira intensamente a los ojos. Armin le mira de vuelta, sintiéndose al borde del llanto. No sabe qué hacer con las manos, así que simplemente cierra los puños. Levi sonríe. No parece una sonrisa horrible o desagradable, luce bastante normal, tranquila… suave. Armin le ve acercarse y no sabe qué hacer. Los labios ajenos se posan sobre los suyos, succionan con fuerza, lamen, chupan, la lengua intenta meterse entre sus labios pero él no quiere separarlos. Pone sus manos en los antebrazos, intentando empujar, pero Levi es más fuerte que él. Deja de besarlo y le mira.

—Abre la boca —ordena.

—No —puede sentir sus labios fríos, ensalivados con saliva ajena.

—Arlert, podemos hacer esto de dos maneras, ¿cuál prefieres? —pregunta el otro y Armin frunce un poco el ceño y los labios. Sin dar lugar a respuesta, Ackerman vuelve a atacar, esta vez más demandante, chocando los dientes con su piel. Muerde suave y sensual y Armin gime, no de placer sino de sorpresa y confusión. Siente la sonrisa del capitán encima de él. Las manos se empiezan a mover en su espalda y una baja hasta un glúteo, apretándolo. Armin vuelve a gemir, más fuerte, separa los labios por la sorpresa y siente la lengua dura del capitán meterse a su boca inmediatamente. No puede volver a cerrar los labios, al menos no sin herir al capitán, y las manos se mueven sobre él tocándolo sin pudor, y es demasiado, no puede evitar emitir sonidos, intentos de protesta que suenan a una mezcla entre gemido y suspiro. Toma al capitán de las mejillas pensando que podrá separar su rostro de él, y la voz grave del mayor deja salir un suspiro gutural que se sumerge en su boca. Armin se queda estático. Levi se separa finalmente de él y le observa con cuidado. El rubio está completamente sonrojado y confundido, con los ojos llorosos, y la visión excita a Levi más allá de cualquier pensamiento coherente. Le lame la comisura de los labios. Armin siente un escalofrío y le suelta del rostro, poniéndole esta vez las manos en los hombros.

—Voy a ser bueno contigo, Arlert —dice el capitán y Armin lo observa. Los ojos añil están sumergidos en lujuria y Armin no sabe cómo reaccionar. Jamás alguien le había tratado de esta forma. Jamás siquiera él había pensado en alguien _de esta forma._ Frunce otra vez el entrecejo y los labios y Levi _casi_ se ríe—. Recuéstate —dice, desenvolviendo sus brazos y dejando sus manos en su cintura. Pero Armin niega con la cabeza. Levi levanta una ceja. Y lo siguiente que hace es levantar las manos y entonces lanzarlas con fuerza al frente, empujando a Armin que no atina a hacer nada más que caer sobre su retaguardia y sus manos. Y en un instante Levi está encima de él, sentado sobre sus piernas y empujándole de los hombros. Armin se resiste. Hace fuerza para intentar no ser recostado y aprieta las muñecas de Levi pretendiendo alejarlas. Levi gruñe y, repentinamente, le da un cabezazo, directamente contra la frente.

Armin queda aturdido por el dolor. En un segundo su espalda ha caído sobre el césped y Levi está chupándole y mordiéndole el cuello, apoyándose con un brazo cuya mano se hunde en su cabello rubio y tocándole un muslo por encima de la ropa con el otro. Después le toca la entrepierna. Armin siente las lágrimas rebosando de sus ojos y no quiere llorar, pero tampoco puede evitarlo.

—No, por favor, capitán, no… —suplica, intentando alejarlo con las manos sin éxito. Levi gruñe contra su piel, le lame hasta la mejilla, le besa ahí, mientras sigue masajeándole entre las piernas. Armin se retuerce debajo de él, sumergido en una mezcla de emociones violentas y reacciones indeseadas. El calor, el masaje, la lengua lujuriosa están haciéndole cosas a su cuerpo que él no desea. Su frente duele, su cara arde de vergüenza y miedo. Levi le lame los labios temblorosos y finalmente mete la mano bajo la ropa. Armin gime por la sorpresa, el contacto de piel contra piel se siente… el cadete siente un espasmo de placer recorrerle, y no quiere, pero la mano del capitán se cierra sobre él y empieza a masajearle de arriba abajo como un experto mientras su lengua y labios siguen dedicándole sensuales y húmedas caricias en el rostro, el lóbulo de la oreja y el cuello. Armin ya no sabe qué hacer con las manos, porque no le sirven para nada, así que las deja caer y voltea el rostro hacia un lado. Levi le lame con fuerza aprovechando el nuevo acceso a su piel y él suspira. Cierra los ojos, sintiendo la mano que sigue moviéndose sobre él y sus puños se encogen sobre la tierra. Levi se separa de su cuerpo, quedando sentado sobre él. El menor apenas abre los ojos, pero no le mira. Levi deja de tocarlo un momento, sacando la mano de sus pantalones y moviéndose lo suficiente para jalarlos hacia abajo y retirarlos.

Armin vuelve a estremecerse al sentirse semidesnudo y expuesto, pero no hace nada más. Sigue mirando hacia un lado. Permite que se le separen las piernas, dejando espacio para el torso del capitán entre ellas. Su miembro, ya inevitablemente excitado, vuelve a ser tomado. Es masajeado un momento antes de que la lengua suave y húmeda del capitán se pose en su base, lamiéndole hasta la punta. Armin gime bajo, sintiendo su piel arder. La lengua del capitán ahora le lame en medio de la punta, metiéndose, presionando fuerte, y luego chupa un poco. Después un poco más. Y así, hasta que más cantidades de su piel son consumidas por la boca del capitán, húmedo, caliente y a un ritmo irresistible. Armin vuelve a cerrar los ojos y a apretar los puños, temblando, moviéndose entre el rechazo y el placer forzado. Levi chupa y lame mientras mueve la boca de arriba abajo, y luego le suelta un momento sólo para humedecerse los dedos de una mano con saliva y llevarlos a la base de su escroto. Le da una lamida entre los testículos y vuelve a tomar el miembro con su boca.

Armin no sabe qué hacer, porque quiere dejar de sentir placer, quiere arrancarse al capitán, pero al mismo tiempo quiere terminar, así, de esta forma torturantemente placentera. Empieza a sentirlo cerca y el capitán aumenta su ritmo como si lo supiera. Sus dedos húmedos se mueven masajeándole en un punto de placer, y Armin no puede evitarlo, no puede parar, gime con fuerza y respira hondo y termina dentro de la boca de Levi, suspirando después con cierta agitación mientras el hombre retira sus labios de él.

Una vez que ha terminado, Armin ya no sabe qué va a ocurrir. Se queda quieto y sin decir nada, con la mirada hacia un lado. Está avergonzado. Desea que todo termine. Quiere regresar a la cabaña y no volver a estar solo con el capitán nunca más, y un miedo le recorre cuando piensa que quizá eso es imposible. Que él encontrará la manera. De alguna forma…

Reprime el llanto. No sirve de nada. Sus ojos se fruncen con tristeza. Levi lleva su rostro hasta el suyo.

—¿Ves? —susurra cerca de sus labios y le da un beso caliente—. Te dije que sería bueno contigo —sonríe sobre su piel. Después se separa, se levanta—. Vístete —ordena, y se da la vuelta para largarse. Por ahora le basta con esto porque ha tocado y poseído por completo a Arlert y le ha oído gemir genuinamente.

Pero sabe bien que en algún punto necesitará más.


	2. Libros Viejos y Advertencias

Armin sabe que no puede llorar. Mientras corta las zanahorias que Connie trajo el otro día para ponerlas en el estofado que Sasha prepara, con el capitán Levi sentado atrás, como si cualquier cosa, mirando una hoja de papel al tiempo que Eren, Jean y Connie se esfuerzan por sostener una conversación que se cae a pedazos, porque tampoco es que tengan mucho de qué hablar últimamente, es lo que pasa cuando se vive juntos y se ven las caras cada segundo de cada día. El fuego de la estufa está caliente y entibiece la cocina fría de noche, una lámpara de aceite brilla en una esquina y por fuera la luz de la luna penetra los rincones, abalanzándose sobre los cristales de las ventanas. Connie se ríe de alguna intrascendencia y Sasha se voltea para que se le repita el chiste. Armin permanece enfocado en su tarea porque no quiere voltear. No quiere encontrarse de frente con la enfermiza normalidad que se desprende del capitán, como si todo siguiera igual, como si nada hubiese ocurrido, mientras sus ojos de ópalo recorren aquel papel desconocido y una de sus piernas se balancea sobre la otra, intrascendente, imperturbable. A Armin le recorren escalofríos de a ratos, cuando piensa que, quizá, el capitán ha levantado las irises por sólo un segundo para mirarle. Sus manos se mueven de forma mecánica. Cortar, cortar y cortar, después empujar todo a la olla. Sasha se ríe también cuando le explican la broma, le da unas palmaditas a Armin en el hombro como si esperara hacerlo cómplice de su buen humor. Armin la mira. Sonríe. Forzado. Sasha se le queda mirando, su sonrisa quedando mal colgada, como si se rellenara de un poco de incertidumbre.

¿Es obvio?

El rubio regresa la mirada velozmente a sus zanahorias. Corta rápido.

—¿Estás bien, Armin? —inquiere la pelirroja. Armin voltea a verla inadecuadamente presuroso y asiente, y sonríe, y dice que sí con una voz que se tambalea. Sasha no es que parezca convencida, pero sonríe también y suelta que “está bien”, como si sí se lo tragara. Ha de saber que no hay que forzar verdades fuera de las personas en momentos inadecuados, y este no es el momento para nada. Así que se quedan así, él sigue cortando y ella hace girar una cuchara de madera dentro de la olla, soltándole una que otra especia dentro, un lujo que se dan sólo porque encontraron algunas almacenadas en la bodega de esta nueva casa.

Más tarde, se han ido todos a dormir. Sasha y Mikasa duermen en una habitación. Los chicos, excepto Levi, comparten la otra.

Y por esto es que Armin no puede llorar, porque está con todos, y si el más mínimo cambio en su actitud ha extrañado a Sasha, es de imaginarse lo que ocurriría si de pronto se soltara a llorar frente a todos. De por sí le ha costado horrores convencer a Mikasa y a Eren de que el notorio golpe en su frente fue su culpa.

No. Se acurruca de lado en la cama, dándole la espalda a la habitación y quedando frente a la pared de madera. Aprieta la almohada con una mano. Sus ojos azules viajan por la oscuridad y se la tragan, suave, hasta que se queda dormido.

Pasan dos días. Armin no ha dormido bien porque se levanta a mitad de la noche con sueños que le oprimen el pecho y le cortan el aliento. Mikasa le pregunta si está bien cuando ve los inicios de ojeras debajo de sus ojos.

—Sí, creo que la cena me hizo un poco mal y no dormí bien —miente todo lo convincente que puede, y sabe que no es el mejor mentiroso del mundo, pero por una vez parece haber funcionado. Mikasa le pone la mano en la frente y concluye que sí que se siente un poquito caliente. Él se toca para comprobar lo mismo, sorprendido, y le queda claro que entonces todo el malestar que estaba sintiendo no era, por lo menos, cien por ciento emocional.

—Entonces hoy te quedarás en la casa a descansar. No nos podemos dar el lujo de perder a nuestro mejor estratega —declara Levi que ha escuchado la conversación y está de pie cerca, de brazos cruzados y con la mirada aburrida de siempre, mirando al par de amigos. Sólo se detiene un momento antes de alejarse. Armin se muere por descansar, sí, por quedarse en cama todo el día y olvidarse de todo, pero…

—No creo estar tan mal —le susurra a Mikasa, como para empezar a generar argumentos en base a los cuales sería mejor que saliera de la cabaña, pero ella le mira con esa mirada que él se conoce al derecho y al revés. La que le dedica a Eren tan a menudo.

—Es mejor que te quedes a descansar, Armin —y lo dice sin rudeza ni nada, sin darle órdenes, pero tiene un aire definitivo. No va a permitir que la rebata. Así que se rinde sin intentar. Asiente. Se levanta y dice que se va a su habitación, tras lo cual hace eso exactamente. Escucha a Eren entrando al cuarto y preguntando lo que sucede. Le lanza una sonrisa a su amigo encima del hombro mientras Mikasa le explica.

—Descansa, Armin.

Asiente y se mete a la habitación.

Hay una regadera afuera de la cabaña. El caporal tiene su propio baño, pero el resto se baña afuera, así que al medio día, cuando el sol está fuerte y mata al frío, Armin decide salir a darse un baño. Enciende carbón para calentar el agua de la tina y se mete al cuartito, desvistiéndose, dejando toda la ropa colgada a un lado y empezando a echarse el agua caliente. Se enjabona y el jabón no tiene aroma pero hace buena espuma. Talla, en silencio, acompañado de brisas delicadas y del sonido de hojas moviéndose.

De pronto, unos golpes suenan sobre la puerta.

—¿Sí? —dice, cortando el flujo del agua de la regadera y mirando hacia la puerta. Espera que se trate de Eren, o Jean, o…

—Soy yo. Abre la puerta —la voz seca e intensa de Levi se hace escuchar. Armin retrocede, aunque hay una puerta que le protege. No dice nada—. ¿Arlert? Abre.

Lo que abre es la boca, para protestar, pero sólo exhala aire y la voz se le va. Los ojos se le llenan de lágrimas. Levi empieza a golpear con fuerza.

—¿No me has escuchado? ¡Abre! —el ímpetu de su voz se mezcla con el ímpetu de sus golpes, azotando como si quisiera tirar la puerta abajo. Armin corre a la puerta, pone sus manos sobre ella, sintiendo los golpes ahora en las palmas. Las lágrimas corren por sus ojos. Se le cierran los puños y entonces se acerca, apoyando la frente sobre la madera. Después desciende, quedando hincado en el suelo. Se sienta y se voltea, dejando su espalda sobre la puerta, y ahora siente los golpes en el cráneo. Empieza a sollozar. Encoge las piernas y se cubre el rostro con los brazos, y empieza a llorar todo lo que en dos días no ha podido. Los golpes paran. Pero Armin no. Llora y llora, intentando contenerse, intentando no ser ruidoso. Pasan unos segundos y escucha los pasos del capitán alejándose. No regresan.

Esa tarde y esa noche, Armin duerme como piedra, sin cenar siquiera, y nadie le molesta. Tiene un montón de sueños y pesadillas que lo despiertan por ratos, pero luego vuelve a caer rendido.

Levi está presente en un setenta por ciento de ellos. Los otros son los sueños normales sobre titanes y muerte y sangre.

Cuando el sol brilla caliente al día siguiente, un día particularmente agradable, Armin siente la cabeza llena de humo por dormir tanto, pero a la vez se siente algo renovado. El malestar físico se ha ido y el cansancio también. A su vez, se siente más relajado. Se pregunta si tendrá algo que ver con el hecho de que ayer finalmente logró desahogarse tras estarlo conteniendo todo, o con el hecho de que Levi se hubiese ido y no hubiese intentado nada más. De hecho, ese día, el capitán apenas lo mira. Apenas da señales de percibir su existencia. Armin se siente más tranquilo en las sombras de la atención del capitán, mucho mejor que estando en el centro de ella. Los siguientes días son así y todo es más calmado, más tranquilo, más normal. Quizá todo ha pasado, piensa. Quizá al capitán no le interesa más.

Están en un lugar nuevo, esta vez una mansión de varios cuartos donde a casi todos les ha tocado habitación propia, con excepción de las chicas. Han pasado tres semanas desde aquel… suceso… en el bosque. El capitán Levi ha pasado de Armin como si fuera una plaga y el rubio se siente aliviado, aunque también un poco extraño, pero no le da importancia a eso.

Tienen un baño gigante en la mansión, varios, en realidad, por lo que nunca tienen que preocuparse de que alguno esté ocupado cuando lo necesitan. Armin se mete esa tarde al baño de mármol y cerámica, el cual está pulido y limpio porque lo arreglaron al llegar, y lleva consigo toalla y jabón y su ropa limpia. Sin embargo, cuando se desviste y se mete a la bañera, que aún no está llena sino llenándose, se le sobreviene un impulso.

Armin es un chico joven. Un adolescente. Hombre, por muy “afeminado” o “inocente” que se supone que se vea, sigue siendo un chico adolescente con las hormonas agitándose por todas partes y es normal que tenga ciertas “necesidades” de vez en cuando.

No es que lo haga a menudo, pero claro que lo hace, como cualquier chico de su edad. Normalmente lo hacía pensando en las imágenes de las revistas para adultos que Jean y Marco solían meter de contrabando a las habitaciones en sus épocas de colegio, y nunca se le había ocurrido usar nada más como método de inspiración. No había surgido la necesidad.

Pero en ese momento, cuando se toca, su cuerpo, su idiota cuerpo se rellena de las sensaciones conocidas y placenteras que experimentó hace no mucho. Se rellena del contacto ajeno, del calor y la humedad, y suspira fuerte y su mano se detiene, porque no quiere, _no,_ no quiere hacerlo pensando en _eso._ Pero se le meten las ganas, esas ganas irreverentes que tiene la gente joven cuando anhela el placer sexual y empieza a mover la mano, porque no quiere, pero sí quiere, y el recuerdo de lo que sintió en ese momento se le mete en las neuronas y en los nervios, en la sangre que está bombeando fuerte y alborotada. Su mano se mueve. Y es la boca del capitán Levi, su lengua y sus dedos tocándole por debajo. Lleva la otra mano a la base de su escroto para imitar los movimientos y caricias del capitán y la sensación es increíble, pero de ninguna forma tan buena como…

Se viene con un suspiro y, como a veces pasa después del orgasmo, se siente sucio y culpable. Qué es lo que acaba de hacer. Qué es…

Levi levanta los ojos al abrirse la puerta. Los deja fijos ahí cuando es Armin el que entra, trayéndole el té que le pidió a Eren. Armin se acerca despacio y le deja el té.

—Aquí tiene, capitán —le evita la mirada. Levi tiene unos papeles levantados frente a su rostro, pero los baja y le mira con toda la intensidad que puede. Le tiene unas ganas imposibles, ganas de rodear el escritorio, inclinarlo sobre él y tomarlo hasta que grite y le suplique por más.

Pero… se muerde el interior de la mejilla y baja la mirada.

—Sí, gracias, te puedes ir —indica. Estira la mano para tomar el té. No sabe por qué Armin se lo ha traído pero asume que será porque Eren se ocupó con algo más, le pidió el favor y, evidentemente, él no tuvo forma de decir que no.

A Levi le quedó claro que lo que había hecho no había estado del todo bien cuando escuchó al joven soldado llorar. Si hay algo que Levi nunca había hecho, era hacer a alguien llorar después de tener relaciones con esa persona. Y bueno, técnicamente ellos _ni siquiera_ habían tenido relaciones realmente, y sin embargo Arlert se había puesto a llorar. Sí, Levi es un monstruo, lo es y que no quede duda. Lo es en términos generales. Lo es ante las opiniones de todos los demás.

Pero tampoco es para tanto. Tampoco es como para que hacer llorar a alguien como Armin Arlert a él no le importe un carajo. Decidió dejarlo en paz. Pero entonces el rubio viene y se le presenta ahí como si nada, mira…

Volvió a levantar la mirada cuando notó que el muchacho no se iba. Serio. Mortal.

“¿Ocurre algo, Arlert?” iba a preguntar. Habría preguntado, normalmente, pero con él se queda callado y observándolo. Armin no lo mira, sino hacia un lado, y tiene las manos entrelazadas frente a él, moviéndolas nerviosas.

—Capitán —murmura. Le mira. El ópalo se encuentra con el cielo—. Sólo… eh… que-quería decirle que… estoy bien y no tiene que… evitarme…

Levi se pregunta cuántas horas le tomó al menor reunir el valor para decirle esas simples palabras.

Pero lo más importante que se pregunta es el motivo por el que está diciéndolas. Le mira con esa severidad suya y se pone de pie. Armin le mira cuidadosamente, pero no se encoge. No retrocede como lo hiciera antes, aunque sus manos se detienen. Le observa con expectación, algo así como uno mira al futuro cuando tiene incertidumbre con respecto a lo que va a traerle, pero no es que esté aterrorizado, porque sabe que podría manejarlo.

Algo así.

_Así que Armin Arlert puede manejarme._

Y sonríe, pero por dentro. Rodea despacio su escritorio, como si le diera tiempo a Armin para huir. Pero él simplemente le sigue con la mirada. Se voltea cuando Levi ha quedado a pasos de él frente al escritorio. Levi se acerca, se detiene frente a él. Piensa frenéticamente en todo lo que quiere hacer y en cómo nada de eso es posible. Piensa en qué podría hacer ahora, en qué cosa Armin le permitirá.

Le pone una mano en la cintura. Armin entreabre los labios y vuelve a cerrarlos. Mira la mano y después a él. No se aleja. Así que Levi le rodea con el brazo y lo atrae. Armin no se resiste, le mira directo a los ojos y sus irises preciosas brillan. Levi quiere verlo mirarle con deseo, quiere que Armin le pida que le haga todo lo que quiere hacerle. Acerca su rostro. Armin no retrocede. En cambio, levanta tímidamente una mano y la posa sobre la mejilla de Levi, sólo las puntas de los dedos, ligeros como mariposas. Levi siente corrientes eléctricas ahí donde le toca y entonces…

Le suelta. Le suelta y da un paso para atrás. Armin le ve confundido. Levi sonríe de lado.

—Si supieras todo lo que quiero hacerte, Arlert, saldrías corriendo de aquí cuanto antes. No podrías soportarme. Voy a romperte. Si me das la oportunidad, voy a romperte en cachitos, como a un titán, y nunca vas a ser el mismo de antes. Voy a tomarte con tanta violencia que vas a llorar y rogarme que me detenga y no voy a hacerlo. Voy a destrozarte y a comerte entero y jamás nadie más va a tocarte y desearte y cogerte como yo.

Armin abre los ojos como platos. Le tiemblan las piernas. Da un paso atrás. Después se da la vuelta y sale lo más rápido que puede de ahí.


	3. Libros Viejos y Complacencias

Levi se siente patético porque lleva días pensando en cómo Armin Arlert entró al estudio de la mansión para decirle que “no tenía que evitarlo”. Se estremece cada vez que recuerda sus pequeños dedos sobre su rostro y _maldita sea_ , casi lo ve hasta en sueños.

Seamos honestos, _ha_ soñado con él. Y claro que se siente ridículo e imbécil pero bueno, él no controla a su subconsciente. Maldice al chico. No sabe lo que liberó en él. No sabe lo que le causaron esas simples palabras y ese simple contacto. Y si Levi quería llevárselo a la cama antes, ahora es casi una necesidad tan vital como respirar.

_Lo necesita._

No realmente, vamos, pero está obsesionado y no puede dejar de pensar en ello. Cada vez que lo tiene enfrente lo desviste con la mente y piensa en cuántas posiciones diferentes podría colocarlo. Los soldados de los Survey Corps suelen ser muy _ágiles_ y _flexibles._ Se relame los labios sin darse cuenta. Mueve una pierna con ansiedad.

Cada. Bendita. Vez. Que. Lo. Ve.

El baño se ha vuelto su mejor amigo para desahogarse. Ya no sabe qué hacer. El resto de los Survey Corps no está aquí así que tampoco es como que tenga a alguien con quien desquitarse. Y, de todas formas, ninguna persona podría ser lo suficientemente placentera como para aplacar su deseo de Armin Arlert. Ninguna persona además del propio Armin Arlert.

Se pregunta si hizo mal en asustarlo con sus palabras, pero son la verdad. Levi es violento, es una bestia. Y cada estúpida palabra fue verdad. Si él tomara a Armin Arlert para él, lo destrozaría. No quedaría absolutamente nada del chico después.

Se muerde los labios esa tarde en que se han quedado solos, porque como ha dicho que Armin es el mejor para limpiar… ahora no puede revocar su propia palabra, así que manda a los demás a hacer el resto de las tareas mientras Armin limpia todo. El rubio está en la cocina, tallando la barra de espaldas. Y los ojos de Levi Ackerman están puestos en su trasero, anhelando con toda la fuerza de su animal ser el tocarlo –y el hacer un montón de otras cosas con él–. Sabe que su presencia pone al menor tenso. Lo nota claro como rocío. Los movimientos algo más torpes y menos naturales que de costumbre. Armin sabe que no le quita los ojos de encima.

Levi se pone de pie silencioso como un gato. Avanza con el sigilo de un león y, así como el león salta para atrapar a su presa, repentinamente él ha capturado a la suya. Rodea la cintura del rubio con los brazos y se pega a él, sintiendo su espalda en el pecho y olisqueando su cabello de sol. Armin deja caer el trapo que tenía en la mano como si tanta fuera su sorpresa y se queda completamente quieto.

—Arlert —susurra el hombre sobre su oreja cubierta de cabello, le aprieta más—. ¿Me dejas complacerte?

La pregunta toma a Armin enteramente desprevenido.

¿Qué?

_¿Qué?_

Levi se separa un poco y, guiándolo por la cintura, le hace voltearse. Armin le mira a los ojos. Levi le besa, una vez, suave y rico, y Armin suspira sin saber responder. Levi se separa, le besa el cuello, baja las manos a sus caderas, acaricia un poco y entonces las sube para aferrarse a los bordes de los pantalones de Armin.

Lo siguiente que el joven soldado sabe es que su capitán está arrodillado frente a él, bajándole los pantalones y besándole entre las piernas por encima de la ropa interior. La sensación es estrepitosa, una especie de deseo amortiguado, una premonición de lo que se sentirá después. Armin siente a su entrepierna endureciéndose rápidamente y, para cuando Levi retira la tela restante, Armin tiene una erección tan pronunciada como la que el capitán contiene en sus propios pantalones. El hombre le toma, empieza a lamer y Armin se deja hacer, suspira, observa el acto y cuando sus ojos y los del capitán se encuentran siente una tormenta dentro suyo, su miembro palpita, porque se ahoga en el deseo que puede ver en los ojos y labios abiertos del capitán. Levi lame y succiona sus testículos, se moja los dedos para masajearlo, baja un poco su miembro y, tras lamer y chupar la punta como modo de advertencia, finalmente empieza la felación. La visión de su miembro entrando y saliendo de la boca del capitán excita a Armin todavía más y aprieta las manos sobre las baldosas de la cocina. Suspira y exhala pesado. Ve a los ojos de Levi observarlo y espera que lo que sea que vea le complazca, porque aquello se siente tan bien que él también quiere complacer a Levi.

—Capi…tán… —susurra. Levi suspira suave. Armin se pregunta si eso le ha gustado. Cierra los ojos y hace la cabeza hacia atrás. Siente una de las manos de Levi subir por su muslo hasta su glúteo, el cual toca y aprieta con fuerza. Mete los dedos entre las nalgas y los mueve cerca _de._ A Armin le recorre un escalofrío, pero no hace nada. Luego la mano se mueve para entrar por debajo de su camisa y tocar su vientre y pecho, deteniéndose a jugar con uno de sus pezones—. Capitán… —repite Armin y Levi aumenta la velocidad. Le toma algunos minutos de estas caricias deliciosas hacer a Armin terminar, temblando, soltando un gemido fuerte y liberándose dentro de la boca del hombre, quien se lo traga todo sin mayor problema. Levi le suelta y se incorpora, le come la boca en un beso fuerte y demandante mientras le toca los glúteos con ambas manos y se los separa.

—A la próxima me toca a mí, Armin —le musita el hombre en el oído. Después le suelta y se va rápidamente de la cocina.

Tres días. Pasan tres días después de eso y cada día Armin nota las miradas hambrientas y animales que Levi le dedica cada que se lo topa. El hombre apenas puede mantener las manos lejos de él, pues en el instante en que nadie mira le acaricia la pierna, y si se lo topa en algún lado a solas se acerca a lamerle los labios y pasarle la mano sobre los pantalones antes de irse. Armin no sabe qué sentir, porque es cierto que él se lo buscó, es cierto que fue él quien dejó que un impulso y un deseo le llevaran a volver a acercarse al capitán y a no detenerle cuando éste volvió a tocarle. Es cierto que en la _última vez,_ Armin no opuso resistencia en lo más mínimo, dando el mensaje claro y fuerte de que esto era lo que quería y que no tenía problema con que ocurriera.

Sin embargo, cada vez que el capitán le toca, la sensación de placer se mezcla con la de culpa. No puede dejar de sentirse culpable. Culpable y muy sucio, como si estuviera haciendo algo terrible y no pudiese detenerse. Además, si bien Levi le hace sentir su deseo, eso es todo. No hay absolutamente nada más que deseo salvaje y animal, y Armin…

Armin siempre pensó que las cosas entre dos personas tenían que ser diferentes. Él pensó en relaciones, en amor, en decirse cosas bonitas y sostenerse la mano frente a todos, para que supieran todos que estaban juntos y se pertenecían y se querían. Lo único que tiene, en cambio, es a un hombre que amenaza con _romperle en cachitos como a un titán_ , que le mira y le toca furtivamente y que seguro que, cuando se aburra de él, lo dejará olvidado y pasará a otra cosa.

Siente que tiene que pararlo, de alguna forma. Decirle, quizá, que la _próxima vez_ también será la última. Supone que tiene que haber una próxima vez porque se lo debe. _Supone._ Pero no puede seguir con esto. Así no es él.

Sin embargo, en vidas como las suyas, no hay mucho tiempo para hacer planes. Antes de que Levi pudiese hacer verdad cualquiera de sus “amenazas”, tuvieron que regresar con el resto de los Survey Corps para planear la recuperación de Wall María.

Pasa una noche, los chicos están bebiendo como hacía mucho que no lo hacían –todos menos Mikasa, y Armin la verdad es que tontea con un vaso–, y Jean gira la botella vacía que tienen en medio del círculo que han formado. Le toca a Sasha preguntarle a Armin. La pelirroja ya está con cierto grado de ebriedad y lanza:

—Primera vez, relátala.

Armin le mira con la boca abierta. Eren se ríe.

—Sasha, vamos, nosotros tres somos vírgenes —dice, abarcándose a sí mismo y a sus dos mejores amigos. Sasha le hace una mueca.

—¿Seguro?

—Sí, seguro.

Sasha mira a Armin.

—¿Seguro?

—Espera, ¿cuál es tu pregunta? —interviene Jean, que lo quiere todo de acuerdo a las reglas. La pelirroja bufa.

—Bueno, está bien, esta es mi pregunta: Armin, ¿estás seguro de que no has tenido una sola experiencia sexual en tu vida?

Armin vuelve a quedarse con la boca abierta, intentando decir algo. Queda rojo. Y _todos_ se dan cuenta.

—Oh por Dios —suelta Connie.

—¡Vaya! —exclama Sasha.

—¡¿Qué?! —Eren mira incrédulamente a su amigo. Armin le mira de vuelta, ya con la boca cerrada, pero sigue rojo.

—No he dicho nada —intenta defenderse el rubio.

—Oh, Armin, tu rostro lo dice todo —dice Sasha con una sonrisita burlona. Armin niega pero es tarde. Incluso Mikasa se ha dado cuenta—. ¡Armin ya lo hizo! ¡Armin ya lo hizo!

—¡No es cierto!

—Si no es cierto debes certificarlo bebiéndote lo que queda en tu vaso —comenta Connie y Armin le mira con una ceja levantada.

—¿Desde cuándo existe esta regla?

—Desde que tú ya lo hiciste con alguien.

—¡Que no es verdad! —y se zampa el contenido del vaso. El mareo viene algunos segundos después y se arrepiente. Pero al menos espera que eso sirva para darle algo de credibilidad.

—Vaya, sí que estás desesperado por que te creamos —dice Jean, mirándolo. Armin le lanza una mirada asesina—. Ya, calma —levanta las manos conciliadoramente y vuelve a girar la botella.

Connie a Armin.

—¿Es en serio? —dice el rubio, poniéndose las manos en la cara. Connie sonríe satisfecho.

—¿Con quién lo hiciste?

—Que no lo he hecho, ¿no decía la regla que si bebía certificaba que no lo había hecho?

—¡Bueno, ya, chico listo! Cambio de pregunta —remueve los labios pensativo—, entonces, dinos, ¿con quién te gustaría hacerlo?

Oh.

 _Buena pregunta,_ estúpido Connie, muy buena.

Armin piensa que, si las circunstancias fueran distintas, podría usar a Annie como fachada. Mira hacia ambos lados suyos, donde están Eren y Mikasa. Se pregunta qué tanto podría hacer a su amistad incómoda si usara a alguno de ellos dos.

—Con nadie.

—Mentira.

En realidad sí había pensado en alguien. Y no es que _hubiera pensado en Levi como la primera persona con la que querría acostarse,_ es sólo que, cuando le hicieron esa pregunta, inevitablemente se le vino él a la mente, pero no porque quisiera su primera vez con él ni nada. No. Sólo se le vino a la mente cuando mencionaron temas sexuales, es todo. Y era normal, vamos, tomando en cuenta que sus únicas experiencias de ese tipo habían sido con él. Pero no es que quisiera _eso._

—Estás pensando en alguien, te lo veo en toda la cara, Armin —dice Connie sonriendo. Sasha asiente. Armin suspira.

—Que no.

—Bebe para certificarlo.

Y así Armin se bebió su segundo vaso entero de cerveza, intentando cubrir el hecho de que habían pasado cosas entre él y el serio capitán de su escuadrón.

Maldita sea.

Para una persona como Armin, dos vasos grandes de cerveza en tan poco tiempo son _demasiado,_ y para cuando se da cuenta ya está en un lugar feliz, sintiendo que todo pierde bastante importancia y que nada puede ser demasiado grave. Cuando empiezan a jugar retos y Sasha le da a Jean el reto de besarle, Armin se ríe un poco, mientras asegura que:

—No soy bueno para dar besos. Cada vez que Levi me besa, me quedo ahí como piedra y no respondo —explica tranquilamente. Y todos se quedan boquiabiertos, casi hasta Mikasa, quien simplemente le mira con los ojos muy grandes.

—¿Cada vez que _quién_ te besa? —pregunta Jean.

—Levi, dije Levi —aclara. Y el mundo estalla.

De pronto, Eren, Sasha y Connie tienen mil preguntas. Mikasa le mira como una madre a quien le han dicho que su hija quinceañera está saliendo con un tipo de cuarenta. Y Jean, oh, Jean… Jean luce como que algo por dentro le duele.

Armin se aburre pronto de las preguntas. Va al baño y después se tira sobre la cama y se duerme.

Amanece con un dolor de cabeza impresionante y poca memoria de lo que pasó la noche anterior. Cuando despierta, Eren y Mikasa están observándolo.

—Buenos días —dice, sosteniéndose la cara. Mikasa tiene el ceño fruncido y Eren luce preocupado. Los demás no están.

—Armin —llama Eren.

—¿Sí?

—¿Es verdad lo que dijiste ayer? ¿Sobre el capitán Levi?

Armin se destapa la cara de golpe. Mira a sus amigos, se incorpora y se arrepiente de inmediato porque la cabeza le da vueltas. Cierra fuerte los ojos azules y luego vuelve a abrirlos para mirarlos.

—¿Qué ocurre? ¿Qué fue lo que dije? No lo recuerdo —intenta no lucir alarmado, aunque sabe que probablemente falló desde el inicio. Mikasa tiene una mirada severa.

—Bueno… dijiste que te has besado con él. Varias veces y… también mencionaste que él… uhm… —Eren mira a Mikasa avergonzado como pidiendo ayuda. Ella le mira también en plan de exigirle que tenga un poco de valor, así que Eren finaliza—. Que te ha hecho felaciones. Y que tú tenías que hacerle una para estar a mano. Eso.

A Armin se le abren tanto los ojos que duelen y después parpadea. Las pupilas le tiemblan. Los labios también.

—¿Q-qué? ¿Yo dije todo eso? —se ríe—. Oh, vaya, no sé por qué lo dije, debo haber estado muy borracho —desvía la mirada—. No, chicos —vuelve a mirarlos—, por supuesto que no es verdad. Lo siento. No sé por qué dije esas cosas.

—¿Quizá te sientes atraído hacia él? —intenta Eren. Armin niega rápidamente con las manos pero luego asume que quizá esa explicación es lo mejor que va a tener.

—Bueno, no, no mucho realmente, pero, quizá sí, un poco —baja la mirada y está completamente rojo. No sabe qué hacer. Sus dos amigos están mirándolo.

—El capitán Levi tiene como mínimo el doble de tu edad, Armin —dice Mikasa, como una madre. Armin asiente.

—Sí, sí, lo sé.

—¿Realmente no ha pasado nada? ¿Él no ha intentado sobrepasarse contigo?

Armin niega rápidamente con la cabeza.

—No, no, lamento haber dicho esas cosas. Me da mucha vergüenza. Creo que no volveré a beber jamás.

—Bueno —dice Eren—, hay que aclarar esto con los demás porque también estaban preocupados. Sobre todo Jean.

Las aguas se calman una vez que se hacen las aclaraciones. Armin está aliviado, aunque avergonzado hasta el fin del mundo y deseando poder recordar exactamente lo que dijo.

Cuando vuelve a ver al capitán, es en un pasillo, y de lejos, y él está con gente y Armin también, está con Jean y Connie. Los ojos de Levi se dirigen a él y se quedan ahí, y entonces…

Armin siente un brazo alrededor de sus hombros, y es Jean. Le mira completamente extrañado.

—Ese tipo te mira como si te quisiera comer —murmura Jean con cara de perro rabioso. Connie, al otro lado, levanta una ceja y asiente.

—Tal vez dijiste esas cosas porque te mira de esa forma, ¿no? Yo también lo había notado, desde que estábamos en la mansión. Quizá lo notaste en tu inconsciente y… ¿ya sabes? —explica el chico señalándose la cabeza como para ejemplificar. Armin sonríe y se encoge de hombros.

—No sé, no lo había notado, y de verdad quisiera olvidarme de lo que pas…

—Hey. Viene —interrumpe Jean. Armin vuelve a mirar a su amigo y, al hacerlo, ve de reojo a alguien acercándose. Y cuando se voltea, es él. Levi. Quien, a decir verdad, también luce un poco como un perro rabioso.

—Arlert —dice, pero en realidad tiene los ojos ópalo clavados en Jean—, Hange quiere hablar contigo después. Ven a mi despacho en una hora, ahora estamos ocupados.

Y sin más se da la vuelta y se va. Armin siente la mano de Jean sobre su hombro, apretándose.

Cuando Armin llega al despacho de Levi, no está solo. No lo han dejado en paz sino hasta que ha accedido a que Eren le acompañe. Así que toca la puerta y Levi abre. Sus ojos fieros se dirigen a Eren.

—¿Qué haces tú aquí? A ti no te cité —espeta.

—Pensé que quizá la capitana Hange también querría saber mi opinión en el tema que tengan que discutir… ¿en dónde está ella, por cierto?

Levi le ve con asesinato en la mirada.

—Si tuviera algo que hablar contigo, te lo habría dicho. Ahora largo.

—Esperaré a que la capitana llegue.

Levi entrecierra los ojos.

—¿Qué mierda es esto? —inquiere, y entonces mira a Armin. El rubio separa los labios, pero antes de que responda, Hange se aparece. Cuando Eren la ve, la saluda y finalmente accede a irse. Así que Armin y los dos capitanes entran al despacho del de cabello oscuro.

Pasan un par de horas. Finalmente Hange declara que tiene que irse.

—Gracias por tu ayuda, Armin —agradece sonriendo, antes de retirarse a toda prisa con un par de sus subordinados que han venido a buscarla. Armin y Levi la ven alejarse. Apenas se desaparece del pasillo, Levi jala a Armin del brazo y lo vuelve a meter al despacho, cerrando tras de sí.

Lo aporrea contra la puerta y le besa como demente. Le suspira en los labios y le toca el rostro y el cabello. Armin separa los labios para él, no sabe exactamente por qué, y cuando la lengua entra a su boca él mueve también la suya, intentando participar en el beso.

—Armin, Armin —murmura el hombre al separarse, y Armin nota que le recorre un escalofrío cuando le escucha decir su nombre—, ¿qué hacía el imbécil de Kirschtein abrazándote? ¿Y qué fue ese chistecito con Eren? —le mira intensamente como si estuviese a punto de arrancarle la cara de un mordisco y Armin se estremece.

—Nada, nada, es sólo que…

—¿Que qué?

Armin se muerde el labio, desviando la mirada. Las manos de Levi le sostienen el rostro.

—Dímelo —urge, presionando las manos. Armin asiente rápido.

—Es que, bueno, ayer bebí un poco y… al parecer terminé diciéndoles a los chicos que nos habíamos besado y… otras cosas, pero, ¡les he dicho que no es verdad! —exclama, cuando ve como Levi se alarma. Levi frunce el ceño—. Les dije que usted me gustaba y que quizá por eso inventé esas cosas. Creo que lo han creído pero siguen un poco nerviosos —termina de explicar. Levi le contempla un momento y entonces, de pronto, sonríe. Besa suave a Armin y le vuelve a mirar.

—¿Así que te gusto?

Armin se sonroja.

—Sólo se los dije para…

—¿Entonces no? —interrumpe. Armin le mira. Observa sus ojos rasgados y color ópalo, su cabello oscuro y lacio, sus facciones cuadradas y firmes, su cuerpo esculpido y lleno de cicatrices ocultas bajo el uniforme.

¿Cómo podría no gustarle?

No, en realidad Armin nunca se había planteado si el Capitán Levi Ackerman le gustaba o no. No hasta hace poco cuando la noción fue… _forzada,_ sobre él. Pero ahora que lo analiza, ahora que le mira así, tan cerca, con su aliento y su voz grave recorriéndole la piel.

¿Cómo podría _no_ gustarle?

Pero tampoco es capaz de abrir la boca para decirle _sí, sí me gusta_ , así que opta por otra vía.

—Usted dijo que la próxima vez… le tocaba, capitán —dice.

No sabe lo que está haciendo. No lo sabe. Le está proponiendo cosas al capitán Levi, quien es por lo menos unos quince años mayor que él. Quien es su superior. Quien le ha dicho abiertamente que va a “destrozarlo”.

Y aquí está él, ofreciéndose, como un enfermo. Como un adicto que se mete la droga que le destruye, que no solo se la mete, sino que discute y lucha por su derecho a metérsela, por su derecho a morir lenta y miserablemente.

Pero el efecto de sus palabras en Levi es impresionante y cuando los dientes del hombre están acariciándole la piel del cuello, Armin suspira y no se arrepiente. Gime dulce y despacio, porque piensa que eso es lo que el capitán quiere, y lleva una mano tímida a su cabello y la base de su cuello.

—Capitán… Levi…

Levi se separa un poco para mirarle. Le besa rápido pero caliente en los labios y entonces toma la mano libre de Armin y se la lleva a la entrepierna.

—Ahí, toca —susurra prácticamente sobre sus labios. Armin obedece. Pasa la mano sobre la tela y siente lo duro que está el capitán. Levi exhala complacido y sonríe—. Ahora no tengo suficiente tiempo, Armin. Pero a la próxima, eres mío —vuelve a besarlo. Armin le responde, como embriagado por el hombre y por todas las cosas extrañas que le hace sentir—. Mío —pone una mano en su cintura y aprieta, casi pellizcándole—, ¿entiendes?

Armin asiente, como si de verdad entendiera.

Pero está claro que no entiende ni la lascivia ni la posesividad plasmadas en los ojos de su capitán.


	4. Libros Viejos y Secretos

La luz corre floja por la habitación, desprendiéndose de los resquicios entre las cortinas, pegándose a las pieles blancas y desnudas, a los cabellos castaños y largos que se ondulan sobre la almohada como ríos atravesando cordilleras hechas de arrugas entre las sábanas. Levi observa a Hange dormir y no sabe si despertarla ahora o después, cuando vayan a desayunar. Se sale despacio de la cama para no moverla mucho y expone su piel compacta, adherida con firmeza a sus músculos, a la luz reticente del sol. Cada centímetro de piel con cada uno de sus defectos está expuesto al juicio silencioso de la habitación, cada una de las cicatrices por las que Hange nunca pregunta, pero que siempre recorre con los dedos como si fuesen relatos explícitos de todo lo que pasa por la cabeza y el alma de este hombre.

Hange es un misterio que Levi nunca va a intentar descifrar. Se contenta con recibirla en su habitación de vez en vez y _tratar cosas de adultos_ con ella, porque pocas personas son tan buenas como ella para esos temas.

Se sienta a leer el periódico de ayer. Su piel recibe el contacto frío de la madera de la silla y mullido de su asiento de terciopelo. Su cara de aburrimiento pareciera declarar que nunca ha habido nada interesante que pudiese salir de las manos de un reportero al escribir, pero sin embargo sus ojos siguen escudriñando el contenido del papel.

Hange se despierta después. Está desnuda, como él, manchada de semen entre los senos y en el cabello. La piel se le ha quedado roja, como pasa siempre que no se limpia después de estar con Levi, porque tiene una alergia o quien sabe qué, su piel es demasiado sensible o es simplemente que Levi es tóxico. Quien sabe, pero su pecho está enrojecido y a Levi eso le gusta, le provoca un deseo fuerte.

Pero hoy no. La mira, dice “buenos días” y regresa los ojos al periódico.

Hange se levanta de la cama, con todo lo mujer que es, y empieza a buscar su ropa.

—¿No te quedas a desayunar? —inquiere el otro líder de escuadrón sin levantar la vista para mirarla. Hange sonríe desde un lado de la cama, sin mirarle tampoco. Se hace un espacio de silencio antes de que ella responda.

—¿Sabes que a veces me imagino a otra persona cuando estoy contigo? —la voz de ella recorre la habitación. Levi levanta la mirada. La observa ponerse los pantalones—. Pero es la primera vez que te noto hacer lo mismo.

Le mira por encima de su hombro. Está sonriendo. Levi no lo entiende. ¿Qué cosa hay de chistoso en lo que acaba de decir? Si acaso, debería ser enteramente deprimente.

—Me gustaría saber a quién te imaginas en lugar de mí —dice él. Es una broma. Un chiste dicho sin entonación y sin sonreír, porque Hange entiende su humor y él no necesita endulzarlo con nada para que ella lo capte. La prueba es que suelta una risita. Él sigue luciendo aburrido—. Pero es posible que tú seas demasiado “especial” como para que yo sustituya tu imagen con la de otra persona.

—Ohhh —Hange hace un sonidito como si lo que Levi acabara de decir fuese adorable. Se está burlando de él. De los pocos seres humanos en el mundo que pueden hacer eso—. Seguro que lo soy, pero lo has hecho de todas formas.

Levi regresa sus ojos al periódico y lo hace sonar, como especificando que ese tema está muerto y no hablarán más de él. Hange niega con la cabeza y continúa vistiéndose. Se pone el sostén, la blusa, los anteojos y se recoge el cabello. Hace todo esto antes de que Levi vuelva a bajar el periódico para mirarla.

—¿Por qué piensas que he pensado en alguien más?

Ella se ríe. Victoriosa. Porque Levi no se ha aguantado las ganas de preguntar. Porque sabe que ella lo ha atrapado.

—Me guardaré ese secreto para un momento en el que necesite algo de ti. Entonces te cambiaré un favor a cambio de la información —se voltea y le guiña el ojo antes de salir. Levi la sigue con la mirada con el ceño fruncido y la ve desaparecer tras la puerta que se cierra. El silencio cuando ella se va parece haberse despertado y está repleto del ruido que hacen sus pensamientos.

Endemoniada Hange con sus endemoniadas rarezas.

Echa el tema a un lado y retorna a su periódico.

Esa mañana, Armin está instruyendo a un grupo de soldados sobre el plan que él junto con la líder de escuadrón Hange han diseñado para la ya muy próxima expedición hacia Wall María con la finalidad de sellarla. Todos saben el peligro al que van a enfrentarse pero el plan suena lo suficientemente razonable. Hay confianza y credibilidad. Hay esperanza. Esa cosa peligrosa que a Levi le gusta tan poco.

Cuando Armin retorna al edificio, se encuentra al capitán Levi apoyado sobre una pared apenas dobla en una esquina. Se detiene y Levi voltea el rostro para mirarle. Hay más personas ahí en ese momento, yendo de un lado a otro de los pasillos. Armin suspira. Desvía la mirada y decide irse.

—Armin.

Se detiene. Levi está junto a él.

—Camina conmigo —indica el capitán. El menor asiente sin mirarlo y le sigue a donde va. Se introducen al cuartel general, pasando junto a múltiples personas, ignorándolas a todas, sin decir una palabra y sin mirarse. Armin no sabe hacia dónde van, pero en algún momento terminan en un pasillo olvidado en el que Levi va a abrir una puerta. Entra al cuarto y Armin le sigue. Levi cierra la puerta tras él y ésta es una especie de bodega, con el sol entrando por tres cuadros de luz repartidos en una de las paredes, iluminando al polvo adormilado. Hay cajas viejas, mantas y cosas rotas. Después de cerrar la puerta, Levi se adentra a la bodega, deteniéndose ahí donde hay una silla de apariencia lo suficientemente saludable, la cual mueve y luego señala—. Siéntate —ordena al menor. Armin no sabe nada de lo que ocurre, pero le obedece. En un instante está sentado frente a Levi, quien le contempla con los brazos cruzados y sin expresión. El hombre parpadea una vez, despacio y, tras un momento, se inclina rápido, toma a Armin del rostro y le besa presuroso.

Porque puede. Nada más por eso. Porque puede y sabe que Armin no va a negarse. El menor, por el contrario, separa los labios para él. Cierra los ojos de cielo y su lengua joven se mueve con la de Levi, que le invade y le calienta la boca. Levi se separa tras unos segundos y le observa. Esos ojos de mar, grandes como el firmamento, brillantes como estrellas en la noche y acuosos como un campo azotado por la lluvia. A Levi le fascinan. Eleva los labios y le da un beso sobre la frente. Después se endereza y le suelta.

—¿Por qué intentaste huir de mí antes? —inquiere, serio. Armin parpadea un par de veces, confundido.

—No estaba huyendo, capitán —aclara. Levi entrecierra los ojos. Vuelve a inclinarse de golpe, poniendo una mano sobre el respaldo de la silla y dejando el rostro a centímetros del de Armin. El menor hace la cabeza hacia atrás de manera involuntaria, intimidado—. Simplemente pensé que… que era mejor. No quiero causarle problemas… —finaliza de explicar.

Levi eleva una ceja. ¿Problemas? Repite en su cabeza.

Armin es un problema. Eso es definitivo. Pero Levi está en el proceso de hacer que deje de serlo. Pronto, de alguna forma. Pero no comprende por qué Armin piensa que al alejarse de él está ayudándole en algo.

Ah. Pero entonces le queda repentinamente claro. Sonríe un poco, con diversión y algo de jocosidad.

—¿Piensas que tengo miedo de que alguien se dé cuenta de lo que hago contigo?

Armin traga saliva, apenado.

—Pensé que…

—Que Levi Ackerman tenía miedo de que alguien le reprenda, ¿es eso?

Exhala divertido. Armin frunce un poco el ceño.

—¿Acaso no podría meterse en problemas? Usted lució algo preocupado cuando le dije lo que le había dicho a los chicos.

—Porque no quiero un sermón —espeta Levi con algo de brusquedad, pero sonriendo aún—, y si llega a oídos de Erwin, seguro que voy a recibir uno. Pero no me importa que la gente se entere. Soy el tipo más letal de los Survey Corps. De la humanidad, ¿crees que alguien puede decirme qué puedo hacer y qué no?

Armin le mira con cierta incredulidad en sus palabras.

—Si realmente no le importa, entonces tampoco debería preocuparle que el comandante Erwin le diga algo. Eso no tiene lógica.

La sonrisa de Levi se borra. Tan rápido que da un poco de miedo y Armin se arrepiente de lo que acaba de decir. Levi vuelve a enderezarse, haciendo una mueca con los labios, mirando al rubio por encima. Entonces levanta una mano y en un movimiento repentino se la estrella contra la cara.

El ruido de la piel golpeando piel casi hace eco dentro de la bodega. El rostro de Armin se voltea con violencia hacia su derecha. Su mejilla pálida queda enrojecida. El menor espera un segundo antes de mover lentamente la cabeza para volver a mirar al capitán, sin tocarse el área afectada, con la boca ligeramente entreabierta y el ceño un poco fruncido. Levi le mira inconsecuentemente, como si nada, abriendo y cerrando la mano con la que le golpeó.

—Cuida tus palabras, Armin.

El rubio aprieta los labios y le mira con una gran incomprensión.

—No tenía que hacer eso… —se atreve a murmurar. Levi levanta una ceja otra vez.

—Te voy a golpear las veces que sea necesario hasta que aprendas a comportarte, ¿entiendes?

Armin no asiente. Ni dice nada.

No sabe qué esperaba. Qué esperaba del capitán. ¿Qué un día fuera más gentil? ¿Qué fuera más amable con él sólo porque le ha dado lo que ha querido?

Baja el rostro, pero Levi le toma bruscamente de la barbilla y se lo vuelve a levantar.

—Te pregunté que si entendías.

Armin tiembla. Y asiente. Levi asiente también y le suelta.

—No quiero ser desagradable contigo, así que no me obligues a serlo.

—Yo no quiero que usted me golpee —reclama el menor. Porque no sabe qué más hacer. Si esto sigue así, si le permite a Levi tener la libertad de comportarse de ese modo cada vez que se le dé la gana, entonces, ¿en qué va a convertirse este… _loquesea_ que tienen entre los dos?

—Armin, así es más divertido, ¿no crees?

Armin frunce más el ceño. Levi sonríe otra vez y se inclina nuevamente, poniéndole las manos sobre las rodillas y respirándole sobre los labios.

—No actúes como si te sorprendiera o como si no te lo hubiese advertido, ¿no fuiste tú el que me siguió hasta aquí? ¿No eres tú el que quiere más de mí?

Armin se sonroja. Desvía el rostro. Levi sonríe más. Empieza a mover las manos para tocarle los muslos y Armin se sobresalta. En ese momento no quiere que el capitán le toque, pero teme las consecuencias de intentar detenerlo, así que le deja. Levi le acaricia y luego se acerca para lamerle el cuello. Introduce una mano debajo de su camisa y siente así con claridad la respiración entrecortada del rubio.

—Me encantas, Armin.

Las palabras resbalan sobre su piel, se convierten en humo caliente que se estrella contra la dermis húmeda de saliva. Armin levanta temerosamente las manos, pone una sobre la cabellera oscura del capitán, la otra sobre la parte superior de la espalda de su camisa. Se aferra a ambas y suspira entre temblores. Levi le muerde como respuesta, está extasiado, se separa y con velocidad jala la camisa para arrancársela. Armin le deja. Respira pesadamente y no se atreve a mirarle. Pero entonces lleva las manos a la cintura del capitán. Le rodea, le abraza, le aprisiona y le besa el vientre sobre la tela de la camisa. Levi, con suavidad, levanta la tela para dejar su piel desnuda y recibir los besos directamente sobre ella. Armin le complace. Besa casi con desesperación, con una expresión extraña en el rostro, como si no quisiera esto realmente, y sin embargo lo sigue haciendo. Empieza a lamer y Levi suspira. Le recorren escalofríos y corrientes eléctricas. Su entrepierna se empieza a notar por debajo de la ropa.

—Desvísteme, Armin —ordena Levi en voz suave y sosegada. Armin deja de besar para asentir. Le suelta. Aún no le mira a los ojos, sino que se concentra en su tarea, arrodillándose frente a él y llevando las manos al cierre de sus pantalones. Lo deshace y empieza a bajar la prenda, con el corazón palpitándole en la boca y en los dedos.

Sus ojos lagriman, porque no tiene idea de qué es lo que está haciendo. Porque Levi le hace daño, pero él no quiere que Levi se vaya. Tampoco quiere que lo lastime. Y esta parece ser su única salida para evitar ambas cosas. El miembro del capitán resalta entre la tela apretada de su ropa interior. Armin percibe su tamaño, casi el doble de lo que él mismo mide, y bastante más grueso. No se imaginaba que un hombre pequeño como Levi pudiese tener _ese_ tamaño en otras _áreas._

—Apresúrate —le urge el capitán. Es como si de pronto Armin recordara lo que está haciendo. Levanta la mirada y nota los ojos opacos de Levi reposados en él, contemplándolo expectantemente. Armin le besa sobre el miembro, por encima de la tela, sin dejar de mirarle. Levi se muerde el labio y después sonríe un poco—. No juegues conmigo, Armin. Apresúrate.

Pero Armin vuelve a besarle encima de la ropa. La sonrisa de Levi desaparece y frunce el ceño. Armin vuelve a besarle y después le lame, sintiendo las fibras secas de la tela pegándose en su lengua húmeda. Es incómodo y desagradable, pero igual lo hace desde la mitad del miembro oculto hasta el glande. Levi se enseria más.

—¿Quieres provocarme, Armin, es eso? ¿Te gusta que te maltrate? —toma la cabeza de Armin con las manos. Se prende de su cabello y la jala hacia atrás. Armin suelta un quejido de incomodidad y Levi sonríe—. Esto te gusta, ¿verdad?

Le jala hasta obligarle a quedar sentado sobre el suelo, con la espalda quedando contra la base de la silla que está detrás de él. Armin apenas suelta aire, silencioso. Levi le libera para llevar sus manos a la prenda insulsa que le impide obtener lo que quiere y se la retira, dejándose expuesto, piel roja y estirada, palpitante. Los ojos de Armin se dirigen inevitablemente hacia su desnudez y se estremece por dentro, con emociones entremezcladas. El capitán toma de pronto al menor de la barbilla con brusquedad y le clava los dedos en las mejillas.

—Abre la boca.

Armin obedece, instado por el dolor. Y a Levi le toma un instante introducir su miembro a su cavidad, obligándole a abrirla de más para evitar lastimarle con los dientes. Siente el golpe en la base de su garganta y suelta un quejido ahogado. Aun así, Levi no ha podido entrar completamente. Se hace hacia atrás y vuelve a embestir, golpeándole nuevamente en la garganta. A Armin le lagriman los ojos y lleva sus manos a sus caderas, intentando evitar que el capitán sea tan agresivo, pero fallando miserablemente, porque Levi regresa al movimiento previo, extrayéndose y metiéndose con fuerza. Le sostiene la cabeza para evitar que la mueva y cuando busca el ángulo correcto empieza a hacerlo con mayor fuerza y velocidad. Armin no puede evitar soltar quejidos, porque cada vez que Levi entra le golpea en la garganta con la punta de su miembro y le lastima y le genera una sensación de ahogo. Empuja sus caderas desesperadamente con las manos, sin resultado. Levi casi se ríe mirándole luchar, observando su expresión contrariada. Pero tras un rato finalmente se sale por completo y le permite descansar. Armin tose, tose e intenta recuperar el aliento. Levi se ríe.

—Ven aquí, Armin —se hace hacia atrás hasta topar con unas cajas. Reposa los codos sobre las más altas y espera. Armin levanta el rostro para mirarle, enrojecido y nervioso. Pero no le toma mucho entender lo que el capitán quiere y, obediente como siempre, vuelve a arrodillarse y se posiciona frente a él. Lo primero que hace es tomar el miembro con su mano y empezar a masturbarlo. Levi se relame los labios. Observa atentamente.

Levi tiene un aroma distintivo en la entrepierna. Armin lo siente mientras acerca su rostro a él, untándose la punta del glande contra la mejilla de forma suave y delicada. Levi quisiera más que esto, pero a la vez le fascina esa estúpida dulzura de Armin, porque _es Armin,_ es la forma en que él lo hace, y si hiciera las cosas diferentes no sería él y es probable que así no fuera tan placentero. Levi quiere al Armin real, con sus reacciones reales, con su manera de tener _sexo_ real.

Armin empieza a besar dulcemente por debajo, desde la base hasta la punta, sintiendo algunos vellos quedando atrapados entre sus labios. Lame justo debajo del glande, donde es más sensible, y Levi gime. Gutural y profundo como siempre, el sonido se esparce por la bodega y Armin cierra los ojos. Vuelve a bajar la boca y con la mano libre levanta un poco los testículos del capitán. Le lame con fuerza justo en la base del escroto y Levi vuelve a gemir, esta vez más fuerte.

—Armin… —suelta en un suspiro y, cuando el menor levanta la mirada, nota que Levi ha cerrado los ojos. Armin chupa uno de los testículos, metiéndolo en su boca con cuidado de no hacer demasiada fuerza. Luego el otro, y luego lame y besa en medio de los dos. Levi gime sin contenerse, lleva una mano a la cabellera rubia y empieza a acariciarla.

Cuando Armin finalmente pone los labios alrededor de la cabeza y empieza a introducir el miembro a su boca, Levi abre los ojos y observa el espectáculo. Le insta con la mano a metérselo lo más posible, pero sin embargo Armin se ve obligado a detenerse cuando lleva algo más que la mitad, porque le duele la garganta donde Levi le lastimó antes y no quiere terminar golpeándose ahí. Así que empieza a chupar, usando su mano para masturbar la parte del miembro que no es capaz de introducir a su boca. Levi le sigue acariciando la cabellera y no da señales de estar insatisfecho. Armin suspira un poco, porque, después de un rato, los músculos de las mejillas empiezan a dolerle. El movimiento y la apertura excesiva de su boca hace que los músculos se fuercen, y le terminan quemando de dolor, pero no se detiene, porque Levi parece complacido y no quiere arruinarlo. Intenta cerrar un poco la boca cuando llega a la punta para aminorar la presión, y eso ayuda. Eventualmente empieza a ir más rápido y masajea con una mano mientras masturba con la otra. Levi entonces empieza a gemir un poco más fuerte y, tras un rato de esos movimientos, repentinamente las dos manos del capitán atrapan su cráneo y le hacen quedarse quieto y en su lugar mientras el miembro de éste palpita, liberándose en el interior de su boca.

El líquido es caliente y amargo. Espeso y desagradable. Armin retira el miembro de su boca y, suponiendo lo que Levi espera de él, se traga lo que hay en ella, bajo la mirada ópalo del mayor. Se relame los labios, intentando deshacerse de todo. Respira profundo y sus mejillas se sienten tremendamente aliviadas. Levi baja las manos, le levanta el rostro. Se agacha y le besa por encima de los labios. Una, dos, tres veces. Armin se aferra a su camiseta mientras responde a los besos rápidos. Levi sonríe. Se vuelve a levantar.

—Otra vez.

Armin no sabe de qué está hablando. No hasta que le ve llevar la mano a su miembro que aún no ha perdido su erección y comenzar a masturbarse. Levi le toma de la cabellera con la mano libre y le guía nuevamente hacia él. Armin le mira suplicante, pero no sabe para qué. Las mejillas le arden cuando vuelve a abrir la boca para volver a recibir al capitán en ella, y nuevamente retoma la felación. Esta vez tiene que sacar numerosas veces el miembro de su boca por completo porque el dolor en las mejillas es insoportable, pero Levi le obliga a regresar casi de inmediato, y tras un rato es Levi quien mueve su cabeza con las manos, controlando tanto el ritmo como la profundidad. Más de una vez le golpea ahí donde le duele y Armin suelta quejidos que se ahogan en su boca invadida.

La segunda vez a Levi le toma un poco más de tiempo venirse. Se sale de la boca de Armin antes de terminar y se masturba él mismo, liberándose en la cara del menor que apenas reacciona lo suficientemente rápido como para cerrar los ojos a tiempo.

Levi quería ver si Armin también se ponía rojo, como Hange. Ve su semen esparcido por su piel blanca y pulcra y la visión es maravillosa. Algunas gotas han caído sobre el pecho del menor. Le ve quedarse quieto, con la mirada hacia un lado, como un juguete que acaba de romperse y sabe que va a ser dejado de lado.

Levi se agacha y le toma el rostro con ambas manos para hacerle mirarle.

—Me gustó —susurra con una voz de basilisco, llena de eco y oscuridad—, me gustas —agrega al final, y Armin dirige sus ojos azules hacia él. Hay manchas de semen entre ellos, debajo de ellos, en sus mejillas y labios. Levi le mueve el cabello a un lado de la cabeza para ponérselo tras la oreja.

Lágrimas, lágrimas se aglutinan en los ojos del rubio y éste de pronto cierra los ojos y contrae el rostro.

Está llorando. Solloza y Levi le suelta, observándole con el ceño fruncido.

¿Qué carajo pasa? ¿No habían superado la estúpida fase de los llantos hace mucho?

Levi se pone de pie. Le observa como si le detestara.

—¿Qué mierda te pasa? —espeta. Armin se cubre el rostro con las manos y sigue llorando, de rodillas sobre el suelo. Levi gruñe. Empieza a subirse los pantalones y a reacomodarse la ropa y después se da la vuelta. Se detiene solo un instante, pero entonces reemprende el camino y sale por la puerta de la bodega sin mirar atrás.


	5. Libros Viejos y Decisiones

Cuando Jean va a ver a Armin a su habitación, para decirle que tienen una reunión y le están esperando, se sorprende de encontrarle en un cuarto a oscuras. Armin no tiene encendida ni una vela y la única luz disponible en la habitación es la que entra por la ventana, de la luna.

—¿Estabas durmiendo? —pregunta a un Armin guardado entre penumbras, que le ha abierto la puerta y apenas recibe un rayito de luz de las lámparas del pasillo. Armin abre la boca, pero entonces no responde y sólo asiente.

—¿Necesitabas algo?

—Hoy tenemos reunión, Armin, ¿lo recuerdas?

Los ojos azules se van hacia un lado. Entonces se nota la sorpresa en el rostro del más bajo, causada porque evidentemente _acaba de acordarse._

—¡Oh, es cierto! —pausa un momento y baja el rostro—. Pero la verdad es que no he estado sintiéndome muy bien hoy. Tal vez podría faltar y recibir el informe después…

Jean levanta una ceja.

—Sabes que tu asistencia es importante, ¿estás bien? ¿Qué es lo que tienes?

Hace un tiempo, Armin le quitó la vida a una persona para proteger a Jean. A los ojos de Jean, Armin empezó a existir bajo una luz diferente desde ese entonces. Vio cosas en él que no había notado antes. Descubrió algunas de ellas descritas por las palabras del propio capitán Levi.

_Fuiste inteligente. Fuiste firme. Sabías que si no disparabas en ese momento, tu amigo moriría. Sabías que no podíamos perder a más personas, o recursos. Gracias a ti salimos bien librados._

Jean se pregunta, un poco, a veces, si Armin también adquirió nuevos matices a los ojos del capitán en ese entonces. O si fue antes, o después. Lo que le queda claro es que Levi tiene un interés insano y equivocado en Armin, y que no sabe si de verdad han pasado cosas entre ellos, pero espera que no. _De verdad_ espera que no. Levi es un soldado increíble, un buen capitán, y no es un hombre del todo _malo._ Pero tampoco es del todo _bueno,_ y mucho menos para alguien como Armin.

Armin se ha estado comportando diferente de un tiempo para acá. Y no empezó desde la vez del juego de botella, comenzó antes. Jean teme que Armin esté sufriendo algún tipo de abuso por parte de Levi y que no pueda hablar de ello.

—Estoy bien, me siento un poco cansado porque no he dormido bien. Sé que no soy el único y lo siento, pero realmente quisiera seguir descansando ahora…

Sus ojos miran hacia otro lado. Jean sabe que ese gesto la gente lo hace normalmente cuando miente. Y Armin es un pésimo mentiroso. Pésimo. Porque no está en su naturaleza engañar. Armin es _bueno._

Y Levi no es del todo _malo,_ pero de ninguna manera podría ser lo suficientemente _bueno_ como para causarle algún bien al menor, lo tiene claro.

En primera, el hombre está actuando mal desde el momento en que se fija en un chico tantos años menor que él. Por Dios, Levi es un anciano. Un adulto hecho y derecho (o no tan derecho, pero hay que dejar esa cuestión para después), y Armin es tan sólo un adolescente. Nunca ha estado con nadie, es probable que ni siquiera haya dado su primer beso…

Es lo que Jean espera. No porque él quisiera ser el primero, duda que Armin vaya a fijarse alguna vez en él, pero si Armin va a dar un primer beso, le gustaría que fuese con una persona decente, como, no sé, Mikasa, Sasha, es decir, incluso _Eren_ podría funcionar, porque es imbécil pero es un buen amigo y tiene un buen corazón. Armin se merece un primer beso de esos que son suaves y torpes, de esos que llevan anhelándose un siglo, que saben a primavera y le llenan a uno la piel de cosas cursis. Sí.

Está seguro de que alguien como Levi Ackerman no es capaz de proveer esas cosas que Armin necesita.

—Creo que sería mejor que no te quedes encerrado, Armin —decide insistir. Porque lo que sea que Armin tenga, es mejor que lo enfrente con ellos que solo en esa habitación oscura—. Vamos, arréglate, si no vienes conmigo enviaré a Mikasa por ti.

Armin le mira un momento. Suspira. Desvía la mirada y se ve que entiende que no tiene opción, así que se aleja de la puerta y va a su ropero a sacar una camisa para ponerse.

Levi no duerme. Por la noche, cuando concilia el sueño, no suele quedarse dormido por más de dos o tres horas. Dormir es una parte tan irrelevante de su vida que nunca le ha dado la importancia que el resto le da a tener una habitación con una cama, o ropa cómoda para la noche. Su cama normalmente le sirve para _otras cosas,_ porque cuando duerme lo hace en el despacho, o en donde sea que esté sentado, en la posición que sea. Descansa los ojos y con eso es suficiente. Así que no es raro que esa noche no pegue el ojo ni una vez. No le alarma. Empero, le molesta estar pensando en tantas cosas.

En la reunión, Armin llegó acompañado del cara de caballo. El menor hizo todo lo posible por tener la cara oculta tras la sombra de su cabello, o tras sus manos, o entre los manchones amarillentos e intermitentes de la luz de las velas que no permitían verla con demasiada claridad, pero Levi, que lo notó, y por lo tanto prestó especial atención, se dio cuenta de todas las cosas que el joven soldado estaba intentando ocultar. El golpe en su mejilla, su piel enrojecida –resultó ser igual que Hange–, los ojos hinchados. Se sorprende de que sus estúpidos amigos no se den cuenta, pero lo tiene que aludir todo a las circunstancias actuales. Realmente nadie tiene mucho tiempo para pensar en las cosas que no son urgentes e inmediatas. Cada quién tiene que arreglárselas para sobrevivir solo en la víspera de la que podría ser la última expedición de la vida de cualquiera de ellos. Incluida la suya.

Y la de Armin.

No puede dormir porque está pensando en lo que pasaría si Armin se muere. O él. La idea se le mete profundo y no la entiende. El riesgo de perder a sus subordinados ha existido desde el instante en que los tuvo, y los ha perdido un millón de veces. Está acostumbrado a eso y sabe que siempre es una posibilidad.

Pero Armin. Se imagina _esa_ posibilidad. La de que aquel a quien pierda esta vez sea Armin Arlert.

No le agrada. Armin es un chiquillo idiota. Listo, pero idiota, a final de cuentas, llorando por nimiedades y arruinando momentos que debían ser perfectos. Pero de cualquier forma Levi siente que la idea de su pérdida definitivamente _no_ le gusta.

_Si un estúpido titán intenta hacerle algo, lo destruiré. Si un estúpido ser humano intenta hacerle algo, lo destruiré. A quien sea que quiera arrebatármelo, lo destruiré._

Y entonces piensa en Jean Kirschtein.

Ya sabía que había algo ahí, quizá de la misma forma en que Kirschtein sospecha que algo pasa con el capitán. Sí, porque Jean le prestaba atención de más a Armin, y también atención de más a las acciones de Levi con relación al chico. Era Jean el que le lanzaba esas miradas desagradables, y quien abrazó a Armin aquel día en que se enteraron de lo que había “pasado”, aunque Armin lo haya hecho pasar como un invento suyo producido por las inconsistencias del alcohol, pero Levi sospecha que sus amigos podrían no habérselo tragado del todo, principalmente Jean. Por eso es que se andan tan alertas con él. _Idiotas._ Si supieran, si supieran que a Armin también le gusta Levi…

Ah, se da cuenta de que acaba de pensar en algo estúpido. Acaba de decirse que le gusta a Armin, pero la verdad es que Armin se puso a llorar esa última vez, ¿no? Quizá lo único que Armin siente por él es miedo. Quizá cede a todo lo que él quiere por miedo.

Después de lo de la bodega estaba tan enojado que decidió mandar al chico al demonio y olvidarse permanentemente de tener cualquier cosa que ver con él más allá de lo reglamentario como capitán y subordinado. Pero cuando le vio aparecerse con Jean todo le estalló por dentro. Necesitó estar cerca de él y la imposibilidad de hacerlo le ardió como alcohol sobre heridas, como fuego en las venas.

Al día siguiente lo busca activamente. Y le encuentra hablando con los subordinados de Hange. No le importa separarlo de ellos, ni lo que puedan pensar, así que se acerca y le llama.

—Arlert, te necesito en mi despacho. Ahora.

Los ojos azules se levantan para mirarle. Tienen al océano dentro, en muchos sentidos.

Su piel ya no está roja. Sus ojos solo un poco, pero es fácil echarle la culpa al cansancio o la falta de sueño que todos tienen últimamente. El chico hace una mueca.

—Lo lamento, capitán, estoy algo ocupado ahora. Puedo pasar después.

La cara de Levi en ese momento _da miedo._

—Dije que te necesito en mi despacho _ahora,_ te recuerdo que eres parte de mi escuadrón y no del de Hange.

—Esto es importante —replica Armin tranquilamente, sin mirarlo y concentrándose en los papeles que tiene entre manos.

Levi podría matar a alguien con la mirada en ese momento.

—Mi despacho. Ya.

Veneno en la voz y en el alma. Los subordinados de Hange lucen bastante conmocionados ante su reacción y se miran entre ellos.

—Armin, podemos terminar esto nosotros, no te preocu…

—No —interrumpe Armin sin levantar la mirada—, el capitán Levi puede esperar.

Eleva el rostro y le sonríe. Levi entrecierra los ojos. Se da la vuelta hecho una fiera y se va.

Armin no llega nunca.

Ah. Quiere jugar. _Pues jugarán._

En la noche Armin tiene que estar en su habitación. Levi se mete a eso de las once, cuando ya todos tienen que estar durmiendo. Abre la puerta de golpe y encuentra a Armin sentado en su escritorio con un libro. Se acerca a él a zancadas y da un manotazo sobre el escritorio. Armin se sobresalta pero después le mira con cierta tranquilidad.

—Buenas noches, capitán.

No es Armin quien lo dice. Levi voltea el rostro. Mikasa y Eren están sentados sobre un mueble en el otro extremo de la habitación.

Les mira como si fueran una plaga. Una plaga que no puede creerse que exista. Y entonces no dice nada. Se da la vuelta y se va.

Levi entiende que está siendo superado. Pasa otra noche sin dormir. Hange va a verlo a media noche pero él le dice que no está de humor, y ella suspira, como si lo supiera todo, pero por esta vez no le dice nada más y se va.

Pasan cinco días agonizantes antes de que Levi logre atrapar a Armin a solas. Lo ve en un pasillo, y cuando Armin le ve, sabiéndose atrapado, intenta darse la vuelta y huir, pero en un instante Levi ya está a su lado jalándole bruscamente del brazo para llevárselo a donde sea. Se mete al primer cuarto que encuentra, le suelta y va a poner una silla sobre el pomo de la puerta para que no pueda abrirse desde afuera. Se voltea. Tiene una mirada de bestia y Armin intenta no encogerse bajo ella. Levi se le acerca y se detiene a unos centímetros de él.

—¿Qué mierda crees que estás haciendo? —pregunta. Voz rasposa y de serpiente. Armin no tiene ni un poco de la actitud que ha demostrado estos últimos días mientras le evitaba y Levi se da cuenta de que ha sido un acto, un acto bien interpretado para que nadie se dé cuenta.

Para que nadie se dé cuenta de que Armin Arlert está aterrorizado de Levi Ackerman.

Levi siente entonces que tiene el poder, así que le toma de los antebrazos y acerca su rostro más a él.

—¿Por qué me evitas?

Armin desvía la mirada.

—¿Por qué no lo haría? —pregunta en voz baja. En voz triste. No hay nada en él de la persona que pretendió ser cuando se lo encontró, por ejemplo, con los subordinados de Hange. Levi frunce el ceño. Reduce la presión en sus manos. Pega su frente a la suya.

—Cuéntame —indica. Sus ojos le taladran. Su voz es baja como hecha de precipicios.

Armin levanta los ojos y le mira. Le mira un momento. Parpadea. Entonces mueve el rostro, cierra los ojos y besa al capitán, suave, ligero, como cuando las mariposas se posan sobre las flores, como esa primera vez que le tocó el rostro con los dedos. Levi se derrite un poco por dentro. En algún sentido. Que no sabe cuál es.

—Si eso es lo que quieres, ¿por qué me evitas? —vuelve a cuestionar, prácticamente diciéndolo sobre sus labios. Armin baja el rostro.

—He decidido salir con alguien más.

Sus palabras suenan y Levi le suelta. De golpe. Y retrocede un paso. Como si acabara de decirle “en realidad soy un titán y estoy aliado con Annie y los demás” o “me he acostado con Erwin Smith”. Así. Exactamente _así._

¿Qué acaba Armin de decir?

—¿Quién? ¿Con quién? —pregunta atormentado. Necesita saberlo. Armin levanta los ojos.

—No importa con quien, pero es una persona que me quiere bastante y por eso no puedo seguir con usted. No soy una persona infiel.

Armin tiene que admitir que jamás vio a Levi con una expresión como la que tiene puesta en ese momento. De completa incredulidad. De entera perturbación.

—No —dice el hombre y niega con la cabeza. Vuelve a acercarse y vuelve a tomar a Armin de los brazos—. Armin, no, no puedes andar con nadie más que conmigo —le besa, una, dos, tres veces. Le toma el rostro, suspira, le besa la mejilla, cerca de la oreja y a un lado de la frente—. Tienes que ser mío —susurra.

Armin levanta los brazos y le rodea el cuello. Pero después le suelta.

—No soy suyo ni soy de nadie, capitán. ¿Puedo irme?

—¡Pero no lo entiendo!

Los ojos ópalo de Levi se clavan en los suyos. Armin nota lo rojos que están. Las ojeras debajo de ellos. Había escuchado que el capitán no solía dormir mucho, pero esta es la primera vez que le ve con esa apariencia tan cansada. Debe ser el cansancio lo que le tiene así, piensa. Porque el capitán Levi Ackerman _no_ es así.

—¿Qué fue lo que hice? ¿Por qué te pusiste a llorar ese día? Tú también lo querías, Armin.

Armin desvía la mirada. Las manos de Levi siguen en su rostro y le acarician con los pulgares, demasiado suave, Armin casi se siente flaquear. _Casi_ quiere decirle la verdad.

Quiere decirle que lloró tres días seguidos, en cada momento a solas que tenía. Que Eren y Mikasa se dieron cuenta y por eso empezaron a acompañarlo en las noches. Que él les confesó que estaba confundido y no sabía lo que sentía ni por qué estaba tan triste.

Que Jean se lo encontró un día llorando sobre la cama y se acercó y le abrazó, y le acarició la cabeza por un largo rato, sin decir una sola palabra. Que Armin se sintió querido y protegido, y que eso era todo lo contrario de lo que Levi le hacía sentir. Y, sin embargo, Armin era lo suficientemente idiota como para seguir prefiriendo estar con Levi antes que con cualquier otra persona. Pero también había sido lo suficientemente inteligente como para no ceder a lo que realmente quería. Y entonces, un día, Jean le había besado y Armin le había correspondido. Y la sonrisa de Jean había sido enorme y feliz, pero incluso entonces, incluso cuando Armin volvió a buscar sus labios, su mente le dibujó a un Levi Ackerman ahí. Y Armin se sentía tan mal, pero pensó entonces que, si lo intentaba lo suficiente, quizá podría terminar enamorándose de Jean, y eso sería mucho mejor, _muchísimo_ mejor que estar enamorado de Levi Ackerman.

Sí, también quisiera decirle eso. Que después de tanto llorar ha llegado a la conclusión de que lo que tiene es que está enamorado de él. Que no sabe cómo ni por qué, pero no sabe qué otra cosa podría ser. Que quisiera estar con él, quisiera que Levi lo quisiera.

Pero Levi no lo quiere. No así, al menos. Levi sólo quiere lo que su cuerpo le pueda ofrecer, sólo quiere encuentros furtivos, sexo y lastimarle, y Armin no puede vivir así.

Por eso ha elegido a Jean. Le diría todo eso si es que pensara que Levi sería capaz de comprenderlo, pero sabe que no es así.

—Capitán —susurra—, ni siquiera puedo llamarle por su nombre, ¿no le parece que el motivo es obvio? —le mira. Levi vuelve a acercarse para reclamar sus labios, con más fuerza esta vez, pero Armin termina haciéndose hacia atrás para separarse y, por algún motivo, Levi le deja—. Tengo que irme.

Se aleja de él. Remueve la silla. Sale por la puerta.

Levi no hace ni dice nada.


	6. Libros Viejos y Entendimiento

Al día siguiente, durante el desayuno, Hange distingue dos flancos. Levi está comiendo en una mesa solo. Los del 104 están juntos como siempre en otra.

Armin Arlert está sentado junto a Jean Kirschtein. Y pareciera que el grupo de amigos celebra algo. Las manos unidas de forma intermitente de Armin y Jean dan una idea del _qué._

Jean y Armin, ¿huh? A Hange le encanta ver al amor joven florecer. Ve como sus manos se unen y se separan a intervalos, como si no quisieran hacerlo obvio, pero tampoco quisieran resistirse a las ganas de tocarse. Connie le revuelve el cabello a Jean, que le suelta una palabrota e intenta volver a peinarse. Armin se ríe, Sasha sonríe con los dientes. Mikasa luce tranquila y Eren parlotea.

Qué grupo. Nadie diría que son los mismos que llevan tres meses luchando desesperadamente por sus vidas. Algo bonito de vez en cuando es bueno, y ella se alegra de que lo tengan, sobre todo ahora, cuando pronto se irán de aquí y no saben quiénes regresarán.

Es algo bueno.

Pero.

Falta el otro flanco, el del capitán Levi Ackerman que desayuna con mala cara y no puede quitar los ojos de la mesa de los del 104, de la escena de Armin entrelazando su mano con Jean. Esto Hange no se lo esperaba, que la persona que tenía a Levi tan de mala leche últimamente fuera uno de los chicos del 104. Hange no es alguien que se preocupe mucho por la moralidad, pero incluso ella siente que Levi ha puesto los ojos en el lugar equivocado.

Son unos niños. Soldados, guerreros, asesinos… pero niños. Y no logra pensar que Levi pudiera encajar con absolutamente ninguno de ellos, pero en especial no con Armin. O con Jean. No está segura de cuál de los dos es al que Levi quiere asesinar, y cuál es al que quiere estrujar entre sus brazos.

Ella se pregunta si debería intentar hablar con él. Levi se levanta antes de terminarse todo lo de su plato y se va, solo y malhumorado. Ella siente algo de pena por él. Sin embargo, cuando regresa al flanco número uno, donde los del 104 también están levantándose, ve a Armin Arlert dirigiendo la mirada al lugar en el que Levi ha estado.

Y luce triste. Por un instante. Pero después vuelve a sonreír, para Jean y los demás.

Oh no. Esto tiene más vertientes de las que Hange esperaba.

¿Armin? _¿En serio?_ ¿Con Levi?

Hange se reúne con Levi por la tarde y el caporal no parece estar de mejor humor que en la mañana.

—Si no dejas de hacer corajes te vas a freír el hígado —le advierte ella—, y si quieres un consejo, creo que es mejor que dejes las cosas como están. Una cosa es que te veas joven y otra que lo seas realmente, déjame decirte.

Si las miradas mataran…

Levi frunce tanto el ceño que la acción parece requerir de un esfuerzo brutal. Hange hace una mueca con la boca.

—¿Quieres contarle algo a tu buena amiga Hange?

Levi bufa.

—Mejor desvístete —le dice. Hange levanta una ceja.

—¿Así nada más? ¿Ni siquiera vas a decirme algo bonito?

—Yo desde cuando te digo cosas bonitas.

Hange pone las manos en su cintura.

—No tengo ganas. Prefiero que hablemos de eso que te atormenta.

—No hay nada atormentándome —replica él. La negación de la mujer parece ponerle de aún peor humor y si Levi Ackerman simplemente pudiese dejar de existir en ese momento, probablemente elegiría hacerlo.

No lo entiende. No comprende por qué le afecta tanto. Es sólo Armin, nada más. Está bien que no haya logrado llevárselo a la cama, pero tampoco es como que no haya pasado _nada_ y lo que pasó debería ser suficiente para pasar de página.

Pero no puede. Lo piensa y lo piensa y lo piensa, y cada vez que recuerda su pequeña mano unida con la grande y tosca del de cara de caballo la sangre le hierve.

Celos, está muriéndose de celos y no puede negarlo. Y no sabe cómo quitarse esa sensación.

Tiene cosas mejores en las que estar pensando. Cosas vitales e importantes. Erwin, la misión, Eren, el Muro María, el futuro…

Y sólo piensa en Armin. Es en sus descansos de Armin cuando se da el tiempo de pensar en todo lo demás y no al revés. Duerme menos que de costumbre y sabe que ya le está afectando, porque la forma en la que reaccionó cuando Armin le dijo que prefería estar con otra persona es ridícula y vergonzosa. Quisiera ir y decirle a Armin que así no es él y que no sabe qué bicho le picó. Bueno, Armin probablemente _ya sabe_ que así no es él, pero le carcome el orgullo que le haya visto y escuchado comportarse de esa manera. Intenta olvidarlo. Intenta olvidar también la jaqueca que tiene desde hace días, quizá por la falta de sueño o por pensar demasiado, o por las dos cosas.

¿Por qué Armin ya no quiere estar con él?

_“Ni siquiera puedo llamarle por su nombre, ¿no le parece que el motivo es obvio?”_

No, no se lo parece. Qué tiene de importante llamarle por el nombre. Además, si quería hacerlo, pudo hacerlo desde un inicio por voluntad propia. No es como que Levi tenga que ordenárselo o darle permiso.

¿O sí?

¿Armin quería permiso? ¿Eso es todo?

Es estúpido. Es estúpido que termine las cosas con él sólo porque no puede llamarle por su nombre.

Mira a Hange, que se ha sentado y está mirándose un frasquito con hojas de té como analizando si prepararse uno o no.

—¿Es importante llamar a la gente por su primer nombre?

Ella le ve. Levanta una ceja.

—Bueno, conmigo todos lo hacen pero me da igual.

Levi suspira. Por supuesto. Qué clase de ayuda esperaba.

—Tal vez no estás haciéndome la pregunta correcta, Levi —dice. Él la mira y se lo piensa mejor.

—Si alguien te dice que el motivo por el que prefiere no tener nada que ver contigo está en el hecho de que no puede llamarte por tu primer nombre, ¿qué significa eso?

Hange le mira con atención, estudiándose la pregunta. Se toma unos momentos para contestar, durante los cuales vuelve a observar el frasquito de hojas té que ha levantado con los dedos.

—Falta de confianza, supongo.

Levi frunce el ceño.

—Significa que esa persona no se siente cómoda contigo, o segura. Que te siente lejano —mueve los ojos para verle. Las irises de color ópalo están enfocadas en ella. Levi parece fastidiado con la respuesta.

—¿Y qué mierda tengo que hacer para que alguien se sienta cómodo conmigo? —inquiere. Zoe exhala larga y resignadamente.

—Bueno, tampoco es que tengas una personalidad muy encantadora, mi querido Levi. Quizá tengas que aceptar que no todas las personas pueden manejarte.

—No quiero hacerlo.

Terco. Es la primera vez que Hange le mira ser tan infantil.

—¿Y estás seguro de que eso es lo mejor para todas las partes involucradas?

Levi gruñe.

—¿Qué puede ofrecer un cadete de quince años con cara de estúpido que no pueda ofrecer yo?

—Una edad más aproximada, por ejemplo —comenta ella con tranquilidad. Y Levi le lanza una nueva mirada asesina—. Más delicadeza. Una vida menos rota. Gustos menos desviados. Menos trastornos emocionales y mentales.

—Ah, gracias, perfecto —lanza la mirada a otro lado, molesto—. Ahora resulta que soy un trastornado.

—Bueno —Hange le pone cara de que sí, pero qué se le va a hacer—, Levi, a mí no me importa, somos las dos piezas que se crearon sin rompecabezas, pero hay otras personas que sí tienen rompecabezas a los cuáles pertenecer y tú no puedes pretender insertarte en ellos.

Levi la mira. Odiando la analogía.

—¿Entonces estoy podrido y es mejor que me mantenga alejado de la canasta buena de manzanas para no infectarlas con mi mierda?

—Algo así, sí.

Levi se pregunta si no se supondría que hablar con ella tendría que hacerlo sentir mejor. Porque si era así, no está funcionando. En absoluto. En este momento detesta todo más que nunca. Pero principalmente se detesta a sí mismo.

Así que está tan jodido que no puede aspirar a estar con alguien como Armin. Así que es eso. Así que Armin ha elegido al chico bueno y feliz, al que no tiene una madre prostituta, un tío asesino, una niñez de mierda y un montón de sangre en las manos. A ese, al que dudó en matar y Armin tuvo que salvarle. Pero, entonces, ¿no fue Levi quien aminoró la culpa y dolor que Armin estaba sintiendo en ese momento? ¿No es Levi quien les ha salvado los traseros en miles de ocasiones? ¿No es él bueno para cuidar de la gente? ¿Qué eso no cuenta para nada?

Para todos es más fácil ver lo malo. Baja el rostro.

—Llévate el té si quieres —dice. Es su manera sutil de sacarla. Ella la capta y, sintiéndose un poco mal por él, se levanta y sale de la habitación.

El día de partir se acerca. Y el rumor de Kirschtein andando con Armin, tal como pasa con todos los rumores de ese tipo, ya se ha esparcido. Así que los dos no se molestan en disimularlo más, andan por ahí tomados de la mano y mirándose como dos tontos enamorados. Levi siente ganas de vomitar cada vez que los ve. Y ganas de golpear a Kirschtein por lucir tan imbécilmente feliz. Lo detesta, _lo detesta,_ y si pudiera borrarle esa sonrisa estúpida de la cara…

En vez de eso es un miserable que se revuelca en su soledad. No admite la compañía de nadie, apenas la de Erwin y sólo cuando es necesario. Erwin ha notado también que existe un problema pero, honestamente, no tiene tiempo para lidiar con ello.

La expedición al Muro María se acerca. A pasos agigantados. De un momento a otro estarán ahí afuera luchando por sus vidas y por las de todas las personas que viven en este mundo. No tienen tiempo ni energías suficientes para preocuparse con nimiedades como los sentimientos individuales de cada quien.

Bueno. Los únicos que parecen tenerlo son esos dos idiotas.

Levi se ha aguantado las ganas de ir a la habitación de Armin muchas veces. De hablarle cuando le ve, de acercarse. Y no sabe por qué. ¿Por orgullo? ¿Porque entiende que no está bien? ¿Porque no quiere volver a ser rechazado?

Rechazado. _Él._ No, qué tontería. Levi nunca le temería a una cosa tan ridícula como esa. Levi no se preocupa tanto por nadie como para que sus opiniones y acciones le afecten, con excepción quizá de Erwin.

Al carajo Armin. _AL CARAJO._

Pero no puede y un par de noches después, cuando han hecho una cena de celebración ante la inminente misión y Eren y Kirschtein han armado un espectáculo, y la chica papa perdió el control y _etcétera,_ cuando el trío de Shiganshina se separa de los demás y sale a tomar el aire después de cenar, Levi los sigue disimuladamente, entre sombras, y se oculta tras una pared para escucharles, sólo porque quiere oír a Armin, quiere saber lo que Armin piensa antes de irse, quiere saber…

—¡Vayamos a ver el mar!

Levi se lo imagina. Agua hasta donde los ojos alcancen a ver, llena de sal y con peces que sólo pueden vivir ahí. Agua de mar. Hasta el horizonte. El sol grande brillando en el cielo, del color del cabello de Armin. Las aguas azules y profundas, igual que sus ojos. Las nubes blancas, como su piel. Él también quiere ver el mar. Quiere verlo todos los días. Pero quizá no tiene derecho, porque cuando le escucha hablar así, como un niño que está lleno de ilusiones, se da cuenta de que él no tiene ninguna, se da cuenta de que lo que Hange le dijo es verdad, está muy podrido.

Y quizá así es mejor. Quizá está bien que Armin se aleje de él.

Que no le dé la oportunidad de arruinarlo.


	7. Libros Viejos e Infiernos

Mientras avanzan por el bosque por la noche, antes de que el sol salga, Levi percibe un hormigueo constante en la nunca y en los brazos, como si alguien no le quitara los ojos de encima. Alcanza a percibir cosas como esa, porque sus sentidos son afilados, quizá tenga algo que ver con el tipo de sangre que corre por sus venas. Más de una vez ha mirado por encima de su hombro, pero se topa con rostros oscuros y encapuchados, con lámparas de luz amarillenta y silencios. Levi devuelve la vista al frente.

—Ah.

—Cuidado, Armin.

Escucha los susurros. Pareciera ser que Armin no está prestando la suficiente atención a su entorno. Es la tercera vez que dirige mal a su caballo, o se golpea con algo, o pasa a tirar la lámpara que sostiene en la mano. Jean le vigila con paciencia.

Levi clava los ojos al frente. Sin voltearse, dice:

—Arlert, deja de jugar y concéntrate en el entorno. Es demasiado temprano para que cometas un error y termines convirtiéndote en comida de titán.

Hay un silencio profundo tras sus palabras. Como si cada persona que las ha escuchado sintiera la carga pesada que acarrean en ellas. Levi se siente expuesto, hace una mueca con los labios que nadie ve.

—Gracias, capitán.

 _Gracias._ Al tonto de Armin se le ocurre decir _gracias._ Levi podría bufar. Pudo decir “entendido”. Pudo no decir nada. Pero entonces va y dice _gracias_ como si estuviera declarando abiertamente que el capitán Levi se preocupa por él y por eso es que le ha hecho esa advertencia disfrazada de regaño.

No le responde, claro está. Pero casi siente los nervios de Jean Kirschtein. Y los celos. Y la mirada de erupción volcánica que cae en su espalda.

El amanecer se va apareciendo cuando están a minutos de llegar a la pared. Levi tiene los sentidos concentrados, atentos, vigila con esmero todo lo que le rodea.

Vigila especialmente todo lo que rodea a Armin. Tiene una idea exacta de su situación. De en dónde está, en qué posición, haciendo qué, con quiénes cerca, con las armas puestas de qué forma. De sus rutas de escape y de posibles amenazas. Se siente imbécil.

No puede cuidar a Armin siempre. Empero, Mikasa estará con él y en ella puede confiar.

Y Kirschtein. Aunque preferiría que fuera de otra forma, la verdad es que Kirschtein también estará ahí, y el hecho de que tenga una supuesta relación con Armin indica que, seguramente, si le ve en peligro, hará hasta lo imposible por salvarlo. Asume que por lo menos eso es bueno. Armin estará protegido desde muchos ángulos cuando él no esté. Tendrá que confiar en eso. Y en su inteligencia, en su prudencia. Levi se convence de que, para cuando regrese –si es que regresa, pero tiene una confianza alta en que así será–, Armin seguirá vivo. Ahí. Intacto. Seguirá siendo una posibilidad de este universo. Una vida.

Las vidas para él se descartan con velocidades enfermizas. Pero nunca temió tanto la posibilidad de perder a un simple soldado. Nunca. Nunca quiso voltearse hacia Erwin y decirle “yo me quedo aquí, porque tengo que asegurarme de que ese idiota no se muera. Porque todos los demás –excepto Mikasa y Hange y tú–, son idiotas y no puedo confiarles a ellos su vida”.

Después de ascender por la pared, observan el horizonte. Abierto, lejano y amenazante. La ciudad en ruinas, olvidada en el tiempo. Grotesca. Armin está a algunos metros de él, contemplando también con Eren y Mikasa. Ha de sentirse extraño regresar aquí, piensa, después de todo ese tiempo y viendo todo lo que quedó detrás.

Pero no hay tiempo para pensar en esas tonterías. Es hora de empezar. Porque, si todo sale bien, los que vayan a regresar a casa regresarán hoy mismo.

No puede evitar lanzar una mirada disimulada hacia donde está Armin, quien ahora explora una mancha a lo lejos sobre el suelo.

Si Armin va a regresar a casa, lo hará hoy mismo. Vivo e intacto.

O no.

Se separan en grupos. Él va con Eren y Mikasa a sellar el primer agujero en las paredes. El sol ilumina amplio y no divisan a un solo enemigo en la distancia. Levi no puede evitarlo. Mira repetidamente hacia atrás, para ubicar a Armin y saber lo que está haciendo. Es un poco difícil tomando en cuenta que todos están usando capuchas, pero Levi se sabe su estatura de memoria, se sabe cómo camina y cómo se mueve cuando usa el equipo de maniobras tridimensionales. No es que Armin sea especial en ese sentido, Levi puede ubicar a cualquiera de sus subordinados con facilidad prestando atención a esa clase de detalles. Pero el día de hoy le es muy útil para saber qué hace el joven rubio. Le ve descender por la pared. Llega hasta el suelo y parece encontrar algo mientras Eren se lastima para convertirse en titán.

La pared está sellada. Eren está cansado. Mikasa le coloca su capa, porque él ha perdido la suya en el proceso de titanización. Armin ha vuelto a ascender por el muro. Se comunica con Erwin.

El tiempo pasa y repentinamente Erwin da la orden de retroceder.

—Parece que Armin ha descubierto algo —dice Eren y Levi le mira antes de dirigir los ojos ópalo al rubio, que está balanceándose a un lado del muro.

Lo siguiente ocurre en una milésima de segundo.

Armin se detiene cuando la persona que está escalando junto a él declara que acaba de localizar un punto hueco. Apenas tiene tiempo de dirigir el rostro al soldado, cuando ve a la pared abrirse como si tuviera vida propia. La piedra se hace a un lado y el que aparece es Reiner. La sangre cae con abundancia, el soldado emite un gemido lastimero y de muerte y cae hacia su fin. Reiner ha salido por completo y sus ojos ubican rápidamente al siguiente objetivo más cercano.

Que es Armin. Armin, quieto, sabiendo que no es competencia para la fuerza y habilidad de Reiner. Aferra de todas formas sus cuchillas porque va a defenderse, pase lo que pase tiene que defenderse, aunque todos lo sepan, aunque todos vean pasar frente a sus ojos la escena de Armin siendo derrotado en un segundo por Reiner, cayendo por el muro igual que el soldado anterior, ¿por qué él sería tan especial como para no morir hoy?

Jean exclama su nombre. Mikasa y Eren están estáticos. Nadie puede moverse con la suficiente velocidad, es casi medio muro, medio muro el que tiene que atravesarse antes de llegar hasta ellos y poder hacer algo.

El viento es cortado. Cortado por dos cuchillas y por un cuerpo afilado que desciende a la velocidad del trueno. Levi se convierte en un borrón de ser humano, una presencia que desciende como cascada hacia el vacío. Armin solo tiene tiempo de parpadear una vez antes de que el trueno de Levi se estrelle contra el cuerpo de Reiner, cortándolo y golpeándolo con las piernas. Alejándolo, deshaciéndose del peligro inminente para Armin.

El joven estratega no sabe. No lo sabe. Cómo Levi llegó a tiempo. Tiene que ser que reaccionó a una velocidad sobrehumana. Que se movió a una velocidad sobrehumana. Que se convirtió por unos segundos en un dios con la capacidad de hacer cosas imposibles. Y le ha salvado. Armin quiere detenerle, para que no se aleje más, para que no luche más con Reiner, ni con nadie, porque algo puede ocurrirle y…

—¡Capitán!

Levi maldice. No ha destruido a su objetivo y maldice una vez en voz alta y mil veces en su cabeza.

No ha matado al hombre que intentó amenazar la seguridad de Armin. Qué clase de mierda es esta. Aprieta los dientes y las manos. Y Reiner se convierte en titán.

Erwin da una orden pero pierde el sentido. Repentinamente ha aparecido una muralla de titanes del otro lado, liderada por una bestia colosal cubierta de pelo chocolate.

—Armin —dice Levi, acercándose a él sobre el muro. Armin le mira con esos ojos azules enormes, se observan por un momento y el capitán le toma de la muñeca—. Vamos.

Ascienden juntos. Llegan a lado de sus compañeros y lo primero que hacen es mirar al gigantesco monstruo que les amenaza. Erwin está analizando la situación. Eren quiere actuar. Hange habla con prudencia. Levi y Armin están lado a lado y el capitán no le ha soltado de la muñeca.

Ni Armin ha intentado alejarse del contacto.

Levi le masajea con el pulgar. Armin se estremece. Están aquí sobre los muros, mirando hacia la destrucción inminente del mundo, el sol apenas empezando a elevarse desde su cama en el horizonte y los nervios de cada una de las personas que conocen a flor de piel, gritando en silencio.

Pero Armin se siente a salvo. Mientras la mano de Levi le sostiene, se siente a salvo. Mientras Levi esté así de cerca, se siente a salvo.

¿Quién puede contra Levi Ackerman, el guerrero más fuerte de la humanidad?

Armin voltea a verle. Mira después la situación, metiéndola en su cabeza en caso de que se le ocurran posibles planes o ideas. Pero también se mete a la cabeza la imagen de Levi Ackerman observando el horizonte a su lado, con su pulgar moviéndose suave sobre la tela que cubre su muñeca. En este momento no es capaz de pensar en Jean y en cualquier cosa parecida a la infidelidad. En este momento no quiere alejarse del hombre a su lado. Bajo ninguna circunstancia.

—¿Vas a decir algo por fin? —espeta Levi con tono desagradable—, debí haber desayunado antes.

Armin no puede evitar sonreír. No puede evitar admirar su nivel de seguridad, su tranquilidad aún en la situación presente.

Si Levi está aquí, nada puede salir mal.

Erwin no tarda en dar su orden. Pero antes de que Armin y Levi puedan seguirla, él los detiene.

Armin aleja su brazo instintivamente de Levi, pensando que lo han visto, pensando que aún bajo estas circunstancias tiene que ocultarlo. Levi le deja.

Las palabras siguientes de Erwin se introducen al cerebro de Armin. El comandante quiere que Levi se encargue del titán bestia.

Intenta no protestar. Intenta no decir nada, no mostrar en su rostro que la idea le asquea y le aterra.

¿Por qué tiene que ser Levi? ¿Por qué tiene que ser él quien se enfrente solo a ese demonio?

Levi no parece preocupado, en absoluto. Sino todo lo contrario. No voltea siquiera a ver a Armin cuando se va. Y Armin, por otro lado, intenta no verle partir.

—Armin.

Minutos después, Armin ve a Eren en forma de titán alejarse corriendo, tras haberles informado a todos de los planes de Erwin. Todo está pasando demasiado rápido, y ahora hay un muro entero que le separa de Levi y no le permitirá saber lo que ocurre con él.

Intenta no pensarlo, porque la situación es urgente y peligrosa y es para lo que llevan meses preparándose. Porque sus amigos le necesitan, sus superiores le necesitan, y la humanidad entera le necesita. Sus sentidos tienen que estar enfocados, sus emociones aplacadas y tranquilas. Tiene que confiar en que, cuando el momento llegue, Levi regresará sobre ese muro, intacto. Tiene que confiar en que, con suerte, él estará ahí para verlo.

Eren se enfrenta a Reiner, quien no representa mucho problema para él. Porque Eren ha estado entrenando. Porque están preparados. Porque no vinieron aquí a jugar, y nadie, _nadie_ está tomándose a la ligera el destino de la humanidad.

Cuando matan a Reiner –o creen que le han matado–, Armin intenta mantener la calma. Porque Connie y Sasha lloran, y Jean intenta hacerse el fuerte, así que Armin tiene que ser fuerte también. Tienen que haber piedras inamovibles sobre las que los demás puedan sostenerse, y por una vez le gustaría a él ser esa piedra, aunque siempre falle, aunque sea demasiado débil, aunque todo.

Del otro lado de la pared, Levi mira con impotencia al barril que el titán bestia arroja, conteniendo a Bertholdt en su interior. Le mira y sigue su trayectoria, con una sensación efervescente dentro.

Quisiera detenerlo. Quisiera darse la vuelta y volver, asegurarse de que Armin no esté justo donde ese barril va a caer.

Pero él tiene una tarea y no puede abandonarla, porque la propia supervivencia de Armin y de millones de personas más depende de ello, de que él cumpla con su deber. Enfoca al titán bestia con los ojos de ópalo y su mente gira vertiginosamente, pensando en cómo va a matarlo, pensando en cómo van a salir de aquí.

Los planes se desmoronan uno por uno. Los ataques de los titanes no tienen misericordia y Levi observa a los soldados morir uno tras otro sin descanso, sin fin, la sangre y las diversas partes humanas volando por todas partes.

Esto es un infierno. Y Levi está acostumbrado a él, pero… hoy, hoy el infierno parece más voraz e iracundo que nunca. Hoy parece que no quiere darle a la humanidad el lujo de dejar nada intacto. Todo desaparece, poco a poco, todo cae.

La explosión al otro lado, señalizando al titán colosal, ruge por todas partes. Ruge en el interior de Levi. Hay una parte de él que está pensando en perder la esperanza. Está convencido de que tendrá que dejar a todos ir.

No van a logarlo. El destino está enfurecido con él y con todos. Quizá nunca tuvieron oportunidad. Pero él seguirá luchando, seguirá luchando mientras piensa en lo que tiene que proteger, así no quede nada realmente, así Armin yazca ahora muerto y en pedazos en alguna de las calles de la vieja ciudad, en silencio, con la cara contraída de horror –si es que aún tiene alguna cara–, y desaparecido para siempre.

Aunque sólo sea el cadáver de Armin lo que le queda por proteger, lo hará igual.

Cabalgan hacia la muerte. Erwin va a morirse. Y quizá él también.

Hoy el destino no estuvo de su lado, pero, ¿cuándo es que lo ha estado?

El mundo es muy cruel.


	8. Libros Viejos y Elecciones

—¡Armin acaba de respirar!

Levi está cubierto de sangre, de humo y de suciedad. Está exhausto, exhausto hasta el fin del mundo y lo único que lo mantiene en pie es esa promesa que hizo. Demanda a cada parte de su cuerpo seguir moviéndose, hasta que se le agoten los músculos, los huesos y las neuronas.

Tiene que continuar.

Su cerebro no quiere alcanzar a procesar lo que está ocurriendo cuando Eren le pide la inyección del titán.

¿Ese es Armin? ¿Ese cuerpo incinerado, cubierto de dolor, _es Armin_?

Quiere maldecirlos. Quiere golpearlos hasta que se les caigan todos los dientes y se les rompan todas las costillas, PORQUE ÉL CONFIÓ EN ELLOS.

Confió en que mantendrían a Armin a salvo. Pero ellos están vivos y completos, y Armin… ¿qué demonios fue lo que hicieron? ¿Por qué permitieron que esto ocurriera?

No, no, no, no es culpa de nadie y lo sabe. Sabe que del otro lado ha dejado un campo lleno de cadáveres, que él tampoco pudo proteger a nadie.

Erwin está muerto.

Probablemente.

Cuando Eren le pide la inyección, él duda por unos instantes.

¿Realmente deberían convertir a Armin en titán? No es como que la vida de Eren haya sido demasiado fácil desde que adquirió la capacidad de convertirse. No es como que no le haya visto romperse y sufrir debido al destino que le fue forzosamente dado.

¿Realmente es eso lo que quieren para Armin?

Pero cuando Eren insiste, sabe que no hay alternativa. Sabe que le tienen que salvar, que es lo lógico y que el mundo todavía necesita a Armin Arlert.

Él. También. Quizá.

Pero justo cuando va a entregarle la inyección a Eren, llega repentinamente otro soldado.

Y está cargando a un Erwin moribundo.

Levi… la sangre cubre su rostro. Así que apenas se nota la expresión de dolor que aparece en él, la expresión de que acaba de tomar una decisión y _le duele._

Erwin está vivo. Y sabe que tiene que salvarlo. Sabe que no hay circunstancia alguna bajo la cual no debiera elegir a Erwin en lugar de alguien más. Le cuesta trabajo, pero lo dice.

—Esta inyección será usada en Erwin —escucha a su propia voz pronunciar las palabras y el aliento se le corta. No quiere mirar al casi cadáver del rubio. No quiere pensar en el océano de sus ojos, las nubes de su piel y el sol de su cabello. No quiere.

Tiene que elegir a Erwin, no puede ser de ninguna otra forma.

¿Por qué tenía que ser él a quien se encomendara esta decisión?

No, no es eso.

¿Por qué la decisión tenía que convertirse en esto? ¿Entre elegir a Armin o a Erwin? ¿Es que el destino no se ha cansado de burlarse de él?

Eren le reta. Mikasa le reta. Levi desearía que se dieran cuenta de que le está costando la vida entera tomar esa decisión y ellos no están ayudando en nada. Quisiera que se dieran cuenta de que él daría lo que fuera por que tuvieran dos inyecciones, o por estar muerto y haberle dejado el peso de la decisión a alguien más.

Pero tiene que elegir a Erwin. No puede permitir que _nada,_ sobre todo sus propias emociones, le insten a hacer algo diferente a lo que es correcto.

No se puede. Y él por encima de todas las personas no va a permitir que su juicio sea nublado, especialmente cuando Erwin confió en él.

—Eren, no permitas que tus sentimientos personales se interpongan —dice, serio, sereno y autoritario.

—¿Mis sentimientos personales? —la voz de Eren es fiera—. Tú eres el que dudó en darme la inyección hace unos minutos, ¿de qué se trató eso?

De que Levi no quiere la misma vida de mierda que Eren tiene para Armin. De eso. Pero Levi se inventa otra razón, rápidamente, Levi oculta que él también quiere salvar a Armin, porque entonces esos dos se colgarían de eso para seguir intentando convencerlo de que es a Armin a quien tienen que darle la inyección.

Cuando los ve suplicar por él, Levi entiende que quizá estas dos personas quieren a Armin un universo más de lo que él jamás lo hará.

Finalmente se retiran todos. Finalmente se queda él solo con Erwin, Armin y Bertholdt.

Sus manos tiemblan. Su cuerpo entero lo hace. No recuerda nunca haberse sentido tan desesperado, tan al borde de perderlo todo. Pero sabe lo que tiene que hacer.

_“¡Vayamos a ver el mar!”_

La voz de Armin resuena en su cabeza. _Su sonrisa también._ Sus cabellos rubios y ojos azules, su piel de porcelana. Su diminuto cuerpo, sus pequeñas manos.

_“¡Capitán!”_

La forma en que Armin le miró después de que se deshiciera de Reiner sobre el muro. La forma en que Armin le miró por encima de éste, cuando estaban a lado de todos, mirando hacia la barrera de titanes en el horizonte, y con Levi sosteniéndole por la muñeca.

Acerca la inyección al brazo de Erwin. Y está listo para ponérsela. La aguja está a meros milímetros de su piel nebulosa, pero Levi se detiene. Un segundo. Y mira a Armin. Ha desaparecido todo. El mar de sus ojos. Las nubes de su piel. El sol de su cabello.

Todo.

¿Por qué tuvo que ser él quien tomara la decisión?

La mano de Erwin se agita repentinamente. Está soñando. Un último sueño, sobre las cosas a las que dedicó su vida. Levi abre los ojos con sorpresa. La mirada de Armin se clava en su cabeza.

Armin despierta sobresaltado, con imágenes confusas en la mente. No sabe lo que ocurre. Y está solo con una Sasha inconsciente a su lado.

En segundos es Eren el que ha llegado y está abrazándolo. Y en un par de segundos más, Levi se aparece.

—Capitán —llama. Ve a los ojos de Levi dirigirse a él y clavarse en algo que va más allá de lo físico. Armin no sabe qué está sucediendo, pero repentinamente su cerebro trabaja y le dice la realidad.

Eren está vivo. Levi está vivo.

_Gracias. Gracias._

Y por algún motivo, él también lo está.

Eren le explica con palabras pacientes y silenciosas todo lo que ha ocurrido. Armin siente que algo se le engloba en el pecho y lucha por salir por su garganta, así que toma agua a sorbos rápidos intentando ahogar esa sensación de desasosiego.

De no entender. _Por qué._ Por qué le han elegido a él…

Días después, cuando Armin está sentado dormitando sobre una silla frente a las celdas de Eren y Mikasa, que pagan el precio de haber defendido su vida con garras y dientes, sueña, o cree soñar, con Levi de pie a unos pasos de él, diciendo esas palabras.

_“El que tomó la decisión final de elegirte, fui yo”._

Armin se despierta con un grito de Eren. Horas más tarde, cuando Eren les relata todo lo que ha aprendido gracias a los recuerdos que obtuvo, Armin se entera…

Se entera de que tan solo le quedan trece años de vida.

Cuando ve a Jean esa tarde, se abraza a él y le pide quedarse callados. A Jean le ha costado horrores poder consolar a Armin en los últimos días, poder entenderlo.

Porque Armin estuvo listo para morir. Porque Armin ahora es un titán. Y todas esas cosas metidas a una sola mente en tan poco tiempo son demasiado estrepitosas. Así que a veces simplemente se recuestan en la cama a mirar el techo, mientras Armin piensa en todas las cosas del mundo y Jean le acaricia la cabellera rubia.

Levi y Armin no se han encontrado a solas ni una sola vez. Armin sabe que el capitán está ocupado, pero una parte de él lo resiente. Porque Levi solía buscarlo como demente, intentando cada día tener con él así fuera unos instantes. No es que Armin esté buscando _eso_ con el capitán, pero necesita hablar con él.

Siente que tiene que decir gracias. Porque tal vez él no lo pidió. Tal vez él estuvo conforme con la decisión que había tomado, la decisión de irse con tal de dar a sus amigos la oportunidad de seguir vivos, y tal vez Levi no lo eligió a él por motivos especiales más allá de aquellos que expuso cuando dio su explicación.

Pero le salvó la vida. Y lo eligió a él.

Necesita agradecérselo bajo cualquier circunstancia.

Aún no le han dicho a nadie sobre lo de los trece años, y eso es también algo que no logra sacarse de la cabeza. Le restan trece años de vida y se pregunta de qué manera debería vivirlos. No es bonito saber. Nadie debería saber exactamente el tiempo que le resta de existencia.

—Jean, ¿debería agradecerle al capitán Levi por haberme dado la inyección? —inquiere, sintiendo los dedos del más alto tocándole cariñosamente la cabeza. Jean mueve los ojos para verle de reojo.

—Si quieres. Pero toma en cuenta que tan sólo estaba cumpliendo su deber. Si no eligió a Erwin, fue por sus motivos personales. Tampoco es que le debas nada.

Armin se voltea, recostado sobre su brazo, y le pone una mano sobre el pecho.

—Sí, tienes razón. Pero se lo agradeceré de todas formas.

La expresión de Jean revela que no está precisamente a gusto con la idea.

—Está bien —dice y desvía la mirada. Ha sonado cortante. Armin normalmente le preguntaría lo que pasa, buscaría conciliación y tenerle contento.

Pero hoy no. Tiene demasiadas cosas en la cabeza para eso.

Un par de días después, a la hora del crepúsculo, Armin está detenido junto a una ventana esperando al amanecer. Ha hecho esto por varios días ya, fascinado, porque aquellos intensos momentos antes de “morir”, Armin pensó en todas esas cosas que jamás volvería a ver. Pensó en el amanecer que habían presenciado justo aquella mañana mientras andaban entre los bosques del interior del Muro María, y tuvo la certeza de que había sido el último. Así que ahora les mira, embelesado, maravillado ante el hecho de que _los está viendo,_ de que nuevos días están amaneciendo en su vida… y los cuenta. Los cuenta para saber exactamente cuántos le quedan.

Armin no se da cuenta de que está siendo observado. Ni sabe que no es la primera vez. De hecho, no se da cuenta de nada sino hasta que siente un cuerpo junto a él, un brazo rodeándole la cintura y un aroma familiar. Se sobresalta inicialmente, pero se tranquiliza cuando se da cuenta de que se trata de Levi.

Debería considerar equivocado el contacto, porque él está con Jean y no tiene por qué permitir que nadie más le toque de esa manera. Pero es que es tan natural, la cercanía de Levi se siente como la cosa más normal del mundo. Y no es capaz de rechazarla.

—Capitán, hace días que quería hablar con usted —dice, mirándole al cuello. Luego eleva los ojos para ver las irises ópalo. Levi le observa. A Armin se le ocurre que hoy el capitán luce mejor que nunca y no sabe exactamente por qué.

—¿De? —dice sencillamente. Armin desvía la mirada. Están muy cerca. La respiración del hombre golpea la piel del chico.

—Pensé que iba a morir. En realidad, lo supe. Estaba seguro de ello. Era parte del plan, morirme. Y… ¿alguna vez ha sentido eso? ¿Lo que se siente antes de morir?

Levi desvía la mirada para ver hacia afuera a través de la ventana.

—No lo sé. Cuando enfrento a los titanes me muevo y apenas pienso. No tengo tiempo para analizar si voy a morirme o no.

Armin sonríe un poco.

—¿En serio?

Levi asiente.

—¿Nunca ha tenido miedo de morir?

Levi suspira. Le mira. Se acerca y le da un beso rápido sobre los labios. Armin se sonroja.

—Capitán, sigo estando con Jean —aclara, moviendo el rostro un poco hacia un lado. Levi frunce lo más levemente el ceño.

—Y sin embargo soy yo el que te salvó la vida, ¿no es así?

Armin le mira.

—No es que yo le deba algo…

—No —corta—, no —vuelve a llevar los ojos hacia afuera—, pero tampoco es que no te haya elegido a ti, ¿verdad? Cuando tú no me elegiste a mí. Pero yo sí te elegí a ti.

Armin le mira incrédulo. Levi no regresa los ojos pronto a él, pero cuando lo hace es sólo para volver a bajar el rostro y volver a besarle. Armin sin embargo lo evita, haciendo la cara hacia un lado.

—Por favor, capitán.

Levi observa y observa.

—Él no hizo nada.

Armin le mira.

—¿Qué? ¿De quién habla?

—De Kirschtein —dice Levi con voz profunda—, no hizo nada. Eren y Mikasa estaban gritando y llorando y rogándome que te eligiera a ti. Se rebelaron en mi contra. Lucharon hasta que no les quedó otra opción más que irse. Pero Kirschtein no hizo nada.

Le contempla. Y Armin hace lo mismo.

—Si me cambiaras por Eren o por Mikasa quizá podría aceptarlo, pero, ¿Kirschtein? No. No pienso aceptarlo.

Le besa con fuerza, le toma del rostro para evitar que lo mueva. Armin suspira de incomodidad y se aferra a su camisa sin saber qué hacer. Levi le suelta tras un momento.

—No te resistas, Armin —le dice—. O hazlo, si quieres, porque así me gusta más. Pero que te quede claro. Tú eres mío. Y al final, yo soy el único que va a tenerte.

Se aleja de él. Se va por el pasillo. La luz de la mañana ya entra, ninguno de los dos ha mirado el amanecer. Armin se queda inmóvil, incapaz de terminar de procesar lo que acaba de ocurrir.

_“Pero tampoco es que no te haya elegido a ti, ¿verdad? Cuando tú no me elegiste a mí. Pero yo sí te elegí a ti”._


	9. Libros Viejos e Incendios

Jean se recuesta sobre la cama con los brazos cuasi tiesos por el cansancio. Su espalda cruje, casi lo escucha, escucha como cada músculo va jalando del otro en posiciones incómodas, deshechos por días enteros de permanecer encorvado sobre una mesa trazando líneas y letras sobre ella. Armin se sube a la cama de rodillas, con las manos húmedas de una pomada que les prestó Sasha. Jean se pone de espaldas, sobre el pecho. Sus omóplatos desnudos resaltan bajo la luz tímida y sedosa de la luna. Cuando los dedos de Armin se posan sobre su piel, él se estremece, y no es por el frío del ungüento. Es, por el contrario, por el calor del cuerpo de Armin, que se desprende de sus brazos delgados y de su torso que se balancea encima de él. De sus labios que suspiran entrecortado. Armin mueve las manos de adentro hacia afuera, haciéndole un masaje que les enseñó Connie. Siente los nudos resistiéndose bajo las palmas de sus manos, como tumores que tiemblan y estallan eléctricamente. Jean gime. A Armin le parece que eso es lo que ha hecho. Ha soltado un sonido ahogado rebosante de un placer pegajoso.

Se estremece.

Sólo escuchó a una persona sonar así antes, y sólo tocó a una persona sobre la piel desnuda antes, y ese es Levi. Se sonroja porque no puede evitar pensar en él y rememorar los muchos sitios en los que sus manos estuvieron, en la forma en que otras manos le tocaron a él.

Quiere agitar la cabeza a modo de golpear a esos pensamientos hasta matarlos. Pero Jean podría darse cuenta y Armin no necesita otro _“¿estás bien?”_ para agregar a la lista.

Jean sabe que están distantes. Sabe que este ritual que ambiciona acercarlos es un intento desesperado, una táctica de cobardes. Porque si tuviera más valor, abriría la boca. Trataría de decir esas cosas que sabe que _no_ _sabe_ decir, como palabras de aliento y promesas de días mejores. Porque si fuera un poco mejor hombre, sabría cómo hacer que Armin Arlert deje de sufrir.

Pero no lo sabe. Lo nota cada día que pasa, lo nota incluso –y especialmente– cuando se queda a dormir en la habitación de Armin, una suerte de actividad de novios, planteada como una infusión de normalidad, un menjunje de _lo que tenemos está perfecto_ y _estoy completamente seguro de que quiero estar a tu lado._

Si Jean se atreviera a preguntar, preguntaría en quién es en quien Armin piensa cuando se queda reflexivo, perdido por minutos que a los dos les parecen horas. Le preguntaría a quién es a quien piensa que toca y que besa y abraza cuando apagan las luces en la noche, cuando se funden bajo las sábanas y Jean suspira su nombre pero Armin se queda callado.

Le gustaría saber con quién sueña. Y por qué. Le gustaría saber a quién es a quien espera en lugar de él cuando entra por la puerta. _Quién. Quién._

Y _por qué._

Por qué andas conmigo a pesar de que quieres a otro.

_Por qué juegas a que me quieres._

Los dedos delgados se clavan en la parte baja de su espalda y Jean siente que son otras las cosas bajas que se despiertan. Armin vuelve a subir las manos y le masajea el cuello, y él suelta un suspiro grave, espacioso e infectado de noche. Voltea el rostro, intentando ver a Armin a su lado. Bajo la luz cándida que brilla desde afuera Armin luce como un sueño, hecho de estrellas, de luz tintineante y cánticos nocturnos. Los grillos susurran desde afuera y el viento silba de tanto en tanto, llevándose a las nubes negras de un lado a otro. Armin vuelve a tocarle en lo bajo de la espalda y Jean le contempla, su rostro de paz y concentración, de seriedad untada en las manos. Jean se eleva sobre los codos y Armin se detiene repentinamente, mirándole.

—¿Pasa algo? ¿Estás bien así?

El universo entero existe en sus ojos azules. Brillan como planetas, como lunas de más, como cometas y estrellas fugaces. Sus labios son dulces como caramelos, rebosantes de anhelos y sueños, hambrientos de historias. Su piel es la vida, la vida plasmada en epidermis blanca y lisa, brillante, suave, aromatizada, inocente.

Armin es tan bello. Bello como las montañas y los amaneceres encima de los muros. Bello como nubes amontonadas revolviéndose cerca del sol, como las praderas más largas…

Dolorosamente bello.

—Te quiero, Min.

Armin sonríe casi como acto reflejo. Que no puede evitarlo cuando Jean le habla así. Cuando le dice precisamente _eso._

Porque es que hay alguien que le quiere. Es que hay alguien que le mira de esa forma y le habla de esa manera. Las personas no deberían pedir mucho más para poder sobrevivir al resto de sus vidas.

—Gracias, Ji.

Se recuesta a su lado y le mira a los ojos. Jean se siente el rey del mundo bajo esa mirada, pero siempre se cuestiona lo mismo.

Si es que Armin no se da cuenta de que nunca le ha respondido con un _yo también._ Si es que Armin lo hace adrede, o sin querer. Si es que sólo no sabe cómo es que suelen funcionar estas cosas.

_Gracias. Gracias por quererme._

¿No le dijo lo mismo al capitán Levi una vez?

Dos noches después, Jean está regresando de la biblioteca. Hange les ha puesto a trabajar como locos, inevitable ahora que quedan tan pocos de ellos y están apenas en proceso de reclutar a gente nueva, y muchas veces se la pasan trabajando en la biblioteca, el comedor o en sus habitaciones. Se desvelan seguido y ese es solo uno de los tantos motivos por los que Jean y Armin están un poco distantes. Los dos están ocupados. Y cansados.

Jean bosteza abiertamente, tapándose la boca con una mano. Cuando vuelve a abrir los ojos, se detiene repentinamente. El capitán Levi está frente a él. Jean arruga la nariz, inconscientemente.

—Buenas noches, capitán —dice. Levi le mira unos momentos y frunce el ceño. Hay un silencio tremendamente embriagante en sus ojos. La luz de las velas danza alocada sobre su piel.

—Buenas noches, Kirschtein, ¿te diriges a tu habitación? —inquiere.

Jean no sabe que lo pica, pero niega con la cabeza.

—No, voy a la de Armin. Creo que voy a pedirle un masaje —dice como si nada, pero se le nota, en la mirada, la voz, la casi sonrisa que quiere deslizarse por sus labios.

Está burlándose. Y le causa un placer retorcido ver como la expresión de Levi se contrae hasta llegar a una nota casi asesina.

—Ah. Creo que deberías dejarlo descansar —es evidente todo el esfuerzo que el capitán Levi pone en nivelar su voz para que no suene a ladridos enardecidos. Jean se permite sonreír.

—Está bien. A él le gusta que vaya a verlo por las noches. Probablemente me quede a dormir. Buenas noches, capitán.

Se da la vuelta y se encamina. Lo que ha de sentirse cuando se tiene a un lobo gigantesco mostrándote los dientes a tus espaldas, eso ha de ser muy parecido a lo que Jean está sintiendo en este momento.

Es claro que, si Levi pudiera, se lo devoraría. _Y no en ningún buen sentido de la palabra._ Jean está enfermizamente satisfecho. Disfruta que al menos pueda dejar claro quién está con Armin y se llena de una súbita alegría y de una determinación.

Si Armin, por algún motivo, de verdad quiere a alguien más, entonces es simple. Él sencillamente hará que Armin se enamore de él y, eventualmente, todas las piezas encajarán justo donde él las quiere.

Levi lanza su silla de un extremo a otro de su habitación, mirando cómo se le parte una pata. Gruñe. Se sienta sobre la cama y se clava las manos en el cabello. Qué puede hacer. Qué puede hacer ahora que lo ha perdido todo. A Erwin. A Armin.

Se pone de pie y vaga por la habitación hasta casi el amanecer.

A la mañana siguiente, Hange hace el anuncio.

—Armin, Jean y Mikasa, he decidido ascenderlos a líderes de escuadrón. De ahora en adelante serán capitanes, al mismo nivel que Levi, y tendrán a sus propios equipos de nuevos reclutas a cargo.

Todos se quedan mudos. Armin y Connie tienen la boca abierta. Jean y Eren abren los ojos lo más que se puede. Sasha parece no enterarse de mucho mientras se come un pan. Mikasa permanece impasible como siempre.

Levi, a un lado de Hange, la mira de reojo, con los brazos cruzados.

—¿Segura de que has hecho la elección correcta? Me parece que todos, desde Connie hasta mi caballo podrían ser mejores elementos que una de las personas que elegiste.

No lo ha dicho claro, pero, por otro lado, _lo ha dicho clarísimo._ El rencor se le nota a leguas. Hange lo mira como reprimiendo una carcajada.

—Ya te haré saber si necesito de tu caballo.

Jean le mira. Desafiantemente. Y, no conforme con mirarle así, levanta una mano y toma una de las de Armin, que están sobre la mesa. Levi lo nota instantáneamente.

—No sería mucha diferencia —agrega el capitán más antiguo, pasando sus ojos fríos de las manos unidas a los ojos de Kirschtein. Retándolo también. Retándolo a _sigue provocándome y te arranco las manos y los dientes—._ Digo, físicamente hablando.

Eren no se resiste y se suelta a reír. Y, por una vez en la vida, a Levi Eren le cae bien. _Por una vez._ Mikasa toma a Eren del hombro como para pedirle en silencio que se calle, porque quizá ella sabe perfectamente lo que está pasando.

Una lucha de egos. Una lucha de dos que se creen ambos con el mayor derecho de estar con Armin Arlert. Ella no sabe si algo bueno puede salir de esto.

Hange se espera a que Eren se calme.

—Honestamente pensaba que se iban a tomar mi anuncio con mayor seriedad —dice, y mira a Levi casi como reprimenda. Y él le regresa la mirada casi como un adolescente que refunfuña por ser regañado en plan _yonoempecé_ aunque _sí_ él había empezado—. Como sea —devuelve la mirada a los chicos—, a pesar de que estaremos anexando a elementos de la policía militar y las tropas estacionarias, la verdad es que en este momento quienes tendrán la mayor experiencia luchando contra los titanes y un mejor conocimiento de ellos y de su forma de comportarse, son ustedes. Lamento tener que darles este tipo de responsabilidades, pero es la mejor estrategia que he podido desarrollar. Creo que están listos y que pueden hacerlo. Quiero saber si cuento con ustedes para seguir luchando por nuestra humanidad.

Los tres se ponen de pie. Hacen el saludo militar. Hange sonríe y asiente. Les agradece. Procede a despedir al resto para quedarse a hablar con ellos.

El resto incluye a Levi, quién se va de mala gana.

Cae la noche. Levi se adentra en una habitación que no le pertenece. Enciende una vela y la coloca sobre el escritorio, que está justo en medio, frente a un enorme ventanal. A ambos costados hay libreros llenos de libros. Levi levanta la cabeza frente a uno de ellos, el de la derecha. Sabe bien en dónde Erwin solía poner sus libros más _interesantes._ Esos que hablaban de todas esas cosas de las que nadie debía hablar. Tiene que jalar una silla para llegar hasta ellos, se sube y saca uno al azar, que tiene la cubierta de un color azul oscuro como el agua al fondo de un lago. Lo abre sin mirar la portada, que está complejamente decorada con tonos dorados y bronces. Abre los ojos de pronto con sorpresa cuando alcanza a ver un grabado de…

Agua. Agua hasta donde el ojo alcanza a ver. Una página entera dedicada al dibujo, coloreado cuidadosamente a mano con pinturas vegetales. El dibujo huele. Huele y tiene textura como si hubiese sido diseñado para dejar volar la imaginación. Levi lo cierra de golpe y observa la portada.

_“Maria et mundi sunt”._

Recorre el relieve de su portada con los dedos. Baja después un poco el libro, para verlo más ampliamente. Termina descendiendo de la silla y toma el pañuelo que ha traído consigo para limpiarlo. Después sale de la habitación.

Armin está trabajando cuando Levi entra a su dormitorio, un momento después de tocar y de haber recibido su invitación verbal para ingresar. El menor le mira con cierto desconcierto. Levi se acerca a zancadas y le suelta el libro sobre el escritorio. Armin lo ve. Sus ojos demuestran su repentino asombro. Levanta la mano para tocar la portada. Levi levanta la suya para ponerla encima de la de él.

—Lo encontré entre las cosas de Erwin —musita—, ahora que estaba limpiando su oficina. Pensé que te gustaría.

La piel se le enciende entera. Hacía mucho que no tocaba a Armin y acariciarle la mano no es suficiente. Lo sabe y, sin embargo, se detiene ahí.

—¿Quieres ayudarme a limpiar? —agrega después de un momento—. Puede haber más libros como éste.

Sabe a lo que suena. A _carnada._ A _ven, estemos a solas ahí donde nadie va a poder interrumpirnos, te ofrezco esos libros como intercambio por tu compañía._

No ha querido que suene así, pero así ha sonado. Y Armin levanta la mirada. El mar le mira directamente y a Levi nunca nadar hasta morir le pudo parecer una mejor idea. Anhela esa piel de libros viejos. De sueños rotos y, sin embargo, es un universo inmenso el que lo separa de él. La luz de la lámpara de gas les tiembla sobre las caras.

—No puedo ahora, capitán —vio la negativa venir con tanta claridad que casi no le duele. _Casi—._ Pero muchas gracias por el libro, lo leeré.

Armin retira con sutileza la mano para alejarla de él. Y Levi le deja. Pasa un momento, en que Armin no le mira, pero él en cambio no le quita los ojos de encima.

—Si prometo no tocarte ni una sola vez, ¿vendrías? —no tiene tiempo de detenerse antes de decirlo, no tiene tiempo de parar el desastre. No tiene tiempo para salvar a cualquier resquicio de dignidad u orgullo que todavía le quedara, se los ha tirado todos a Armin Arlert a los pies para que los pisotee y los patee.

Acaba de rogarle. _Rogarle. ÉL._ Acaba de suplicarle que venga, decirle que hará lo que sea, que está dispuesto a quedarse con las manos en su lugar como una especie de chico bueno con tal de tener tan sólo un poquito de su compañía, _un poquito._

Se siente completamente patético. Y más por la forma en que Armin le ha mirado ahora, estupefacto. Porque Armin también ha entendido que eso ha sido una súplica. Y Levi Ackerman se da la vuelta y sale prácticamente corriendo de ahí, intentando huir de esa vergüenza, de su incomprensible idiotez cuando se trata de él.

Ojalá Zeke se apareciera misteriosamente ahora y se lo devorara, dando fin a su sufrimiento. A esta serie de mierdas que anda haciendo una tras otra, poniéndose en evidencia él mismo.

Lo detesta.

Una caja se ha llenado en el despacho de Erwin, repleta de todo lo que Levi ha declarado como _basura que ya a nadie le interesa._ Están principalmente ahí todos los cuadernos de Erwin, donde solía escribir y trazar sueños, donde desplegaba todas sus teorías sobre el mundo exterior.

Ahora que tienen las verdades, esas cosas ya no sirven para nada y no tiene sentido que nadie las lea. El trabajo de la vida de Erwin puede ser depositado en una caja y ser desechado después. Como recuerdos que se botan a la basura donde no pueden alargar sus patas y lastimar a la gente. Nadie le ha pedido a Levi que sea él quien limpie el despacho de Erwin –ni siquiera Hange, ni Hange tiene tan poco corazón como para hacer algo así–, pero tampoco se ha puesto nadie más a hacerlo y él ha decidido que _suficiente_ es _suficiente._ No pueden vivir la vida entera con el fantasma de Erwin Smith encerrado ahí. Erwin no lo aprobaría. Él tampoco.

Así que está en el proceso de desechar un extraño reloj de pulsera que ya no sirve, cuando la puerta repentinamente se abre. Y él mira.

A Armin.

Los ojillos azules brillan bajo los halos de luz plata de la ventana. Bajo la luz amarilla de la vela. Bajo la oscuridad de sus propias pupilas. Levi no reacciona, así que Armin termina por entrar, echando un vistazo al trabajo del otro capitán. La mayoría de los libros han sido bajados de los libreros. La mayoría de las cosas han sido sacadas, también, y ahora yacen regadas por doquier, esperando a ser clasificadas y puestas en las diferentes cajas.

Levi no dice nada. Tira el reloj a la caja de la basura y da unos pasos hacia una columna de libros, tomando los primeros cinco de encima. Los lleva al escritorio y los deja ahí. Luego se va a abrir el cajón de un buró para sacar lo que encuentre en él.

Armin capta la indirecta. Sigilosamente se mueve hasta ir a sentarse en la silla del comandante. Por un momento, siente una nostalgia terrible de estar ahí. Muchas veces vio al hombre sentado en ese escritorio, y casi parece incorrecto ocupar su sitio. Pero si Levi lo aprueba…

Toma el primer libro de encima y empieza a ojearlo. Sonríe sin querer cuando ve las cosas de las que habla. _Animales endémicos de las distintas regiones del mundo._ Lee sobre jirafas, sobre tortugas gigantescas que viven más de cien años, sobre osos de color blanco con negro y aves llenas de pelo que no pueden volar. Lee sobre civilizaciones, sobre una que creció en un desierto a los costados del río _más largo del mundo._ Sobre las construcciones piramidales, las piedras llamadas jade y ámbar, el cacao que vino de un lugar llamado _continente americano_ y las especias que provenían de la _India._ Lee de tantos temas que jamás conoció antes, que le invade una paz y felicidad perennes y burbujeantes que palpitan en su pecho. Apenas es consciente de todas las veces que Levi le mira. De los momentos en que simplemente le observa, como si intentara absorber también su paz, como si quisiera poseer cada gramo de esa sonrisa que baila en sus labios y de esa mirada ilusionada en sus ojos.

Cuando a Armin se le acaban los libros, Levi le trae más. Casi al instante. Como si hubiese estado registrando con cuidado el ritmo al que Armin ojeaba los libros, para saber el momento exacto en que terminaría con ellos. Armin no puede evitar sentir algo cálido en el pecho. Caliente. Casi _hirviendo._ Algo que quema, sobre la piel. Dentro de las venas.

Eleva los ojos intermitentemente. Ahora es él quien observa a Levi trabajar. Le ve pasar las cosas de sus sitios a las cajas. Le ve estudiar todo lo que toca. Le nota, a veces, suprimir suspiros. Y llega el momento en el que decide hablar. Hacer una pregunta que le parece pertinente.

—¿Cómo conoció al comandante?

Había tanto silencio que su voz casi suena ruidosa. Levi, que se había sentado sobre una caja ya cerrada para mirar unos papeles, levanta los ojos para verle. Armin ha notado que tiene el cabello un poco más largo que de costumbre, porque quizá todo lo que ha pasado últimamente ha sido lo suficientemente absorbente como para que el propio Levi Ackerman no logre encontrar el tiempo para cortarse el cabello. Él que pone tanto empeño en estar siempre acicalado y en orden. Quiere sonreír un poco ante el pensamiento de lo esmerado que es Levi con esos detalles, pero no lo hace, porque aún espera una respuesta para su pregunta.

Pero Levi desvía la mirada, regresándola a los papeles, y suelta en tono gutural:

—Si te respondo, ¿me dejarías inclinarte sobre ese escritorio y hacerte mío de una bendita vez? —lo dice con una seriedad tan definitiva que casi, _casi_ podría tomársele en serio.

Pero, será que Armin empieza a conocerlo de más, o entenderlo, o quién sabe qué, pero se ha dado cuenta fácilmente de que se trata de una broma, y se ríe. Levi le mira. Se aparece una sonrisa pequeña y sencilla en sus labios, como si ver a Armin reír le causara una suerte de felicidad.

—Sabes que en el fondo lo digo completamente en serio —agrega, y Armin le sonríe. Y niega con la cabeza.

—No, no creo que usted pudiera ser capaz de ultrajar la memoria de este lugar de esa manera —explica, todo razón y lógica, pero divertido, disfrutando de esto, de bromear con el capitán Levi, de verle sonreír así, como un lobo que empieza a agarrar confianza, que finalmente deja de gruñir y morder.

Le gusta este lado de Levi que no había visto jamás. Le gusta _esto,_ en _este_ momento, como aquellos instantes sobre el Muro María en que supo que sencillamente no quería separarse de él.

—Por el contrario —replica el otro, y su tono ahora es un poco diferente, obvia que está siguiendo el juego. Obvia que él lo está disfrutando también—, quizá no habría mejor manera de honrar a este lugar que tener mi primera vez contigo aquí.

Armin se sonroja y desvía la mirada, buscando recovecos en el mundo en los que pueda ocultarse, porque no sabe cómo reaccionar a sus palabras. Porque están bromeando, pero al mismo tiempo no, al mismo tiempo, como Levi ha dicho, _todo esto_ es _completamente en serio._

—El espíritu del comandante Erwin estaría observándolo —se le ocurre decir, y Levi levanta una ceja.

—Creo que estaría orgulloso —declara, parpadeando una vez—, por otro lado, dudo que alguien como tú realmente crea en esas cosas.

Armin levanta el rostro para mirarle.

—¿Puedo creer en humanos que se transforman en titanes, pero en espíritus no? —dice, un resquicio de sonrisa—. No digo que lo haga, pero también suena un poco ilógico, ¿no cree?

—No hay nada de ilógico en no creer en espíritus, Armin —suelta tranquilamente el capitán, devolviendo los ojos ópalo a los papeles y dejándolos finalmente a un lado, para ver ahora a Armin y prestarle solo a él toda su atención. Armin está contemplándole también y los dos pares de ojos en distintos tonos de azul se conectan y se mezclan, como si quisieran quedarse ahí hasta el final de los tiempos, sin parpadear y sin morir.

O morir tal vez estaría bien. Pero sólo si es al mismo tiempo.

—No creo que fuera a estar orgulloso —dice de pronto el menor. Su sonrisa se aplaca, como si se volviera de resignación. Su mirada se opaca. Un poco.

—¿Eh? —musita el mayor. Armin termina bajando la mirada.

—El comandante Erwin, ¿no dijo usted que él le daría un sermón si se enteraba de que usted estaba conmigo?

Levi frunce el ceño.

—Al final quizá lo habría entendido.

Armin vuelve a levantar los ojos. Pero hay algo en ellos ahora. Un destello fugaz de enojo.

—¿Está seguro o es sólo algo que se dice a sí mismo para sentirse mejor?

En el momento en el que sus palabras terminan, Levi se pone de pie de golpe. Armin se encoge instintivamente en su lugar y Levi lo nota, claro, evidente al ojo desnudo.

Que Armin todavía le tiene miedo. Que a Armin le basta que él haga un solo movimiento brusco para poner esa mirada, para tensarse, para esperarse lo peor.

Armin espera lo peor. De él. _Él._ Él es quien le salvó de Reiner. Él es quien le consoló cuando mató a aquella mujer. Él es quien está aquí como un perro apaleado rogando por un poquito de su atención.

Y Armin se atreve, _se atreve_ a esperarse _LO PEOR_ de él.

Lo odia. ODIA. No sabe qué está odiando. ¿A Armin? ¿A su reacción? ¿A sí mismo? ¿A todo?

No sabe, pero odia, en ese momento, odia con la fuerza de todos los soles del universo y se le comprimen los músculos por dentro, la ira le atraviesa como ráfagas de viento que se inyectan en sus células. Odia. Odia. _Odia._

—¿Piensas que lo que he hecho está mal? ¿Crees que he abusado de ti? —la voz _casi_ le tiembla por toda la ira ácida que lleva puesta en ella, que se está tragando intentando no exteriorizarla de una sola vez.

Entonces Armin se pone de pie también. Como queriendo enfrentarlo, negándose a huir y esconderse del _monstruo._

—¿Usted piensa entonces que no me ha hecho nada malo? ¿Qué… esa primera vez… en el bosque, estuvo bien? —la voz a él también se le tambalea, pero por otros motivos.

Porque contiene lágrimas en ella. Sus ojos se llenan de agua y las lágrimas saladas caen a ambos lados de su rostro.

_Es la gota que colma el vaso._

Levi no puede soportarlo, no soporta que Armin sea imbécil de esta forma, que sea _injusto,_ que le trate como si…

Da un manotazo, agitando la mano sobre el escritorio y arrojando todo lo que está en él hacia un costado.

La mitad de los libros cae.

Y la vela también.

El fuego es instantáneo. Una de las cajas prende fuego, y dos de los libros encima de ella. Levi abre los ojos horrorizado. Armin se queda estático, mirando con temblores en la piel al fuego encendido. Gruñendo, Levi patea la caja para alejarla del resto, después corre, toma una silla y la estrella contra el ventanal.

Los cristales vuelan, cayendo como polvo de diamante hacia el suelo bajo el frío y la luz blanca de la noche. Levi hace un agujero lo suficientemente grande y regresa por la caja. La toma con las manos, con el fuego lengüetándole encima, corre y la arroja por la ventana. El fuego baila en medio de la noche, baila en el cielo, baila bajo la luz de las estrellas. Levi se voltea. Y Armin se avienta encima de él. Se ha quitado la camiseta y la pone sobre sus manos para atrapar a las llamas insistentes que se depositaron en ellas, intentando crecer. El dolor se aplaca. El calor se va. Lo que queda es la espalda de Levi expuesta al viento que entra por la ventana, y Armin encima de él.

Hay un momento de silencio.

—Vete, Armin.

Levi frunce el ceño. Armin está llorando encima de él. Tiembla y un par de sus lágrimas han caído en su cuello.

—Vete.

Muy en el fondo, espera que Armin no le obedezca.

Pero el joven capitán se separa de él y, sin decir una sola palabra, se va.


	10. Libros Viejos y Recuerdos

El cielo se ve más lejos cuando está vacío de nubes. Más como un ente supremo e intocable que se agazapa sobre cada milímetro de superficie terrestre existente. Voraz. Y azul.

Bertholdt pasa un dedo sobre la superficie de cristal de la ventana, acumulando polvo en él. Se mira el dígito lleno de una capa negra y la embarra con el dedo pulgar. Su mente se le devuelve a otros momentos en otros lugares, cuando el capitán Levi exigía a todo mundo tener una calidad impecable en su aseado. Qué lejanos eran esos tiempos cuando se envolvió entre esa gente. Esa gente que sabía que tendría que morir.

Y Annie. Cuando se envolvió también en Annie.

Lanza una mirada a la mesa. Ymir tiene expresión aburrida, igual que todos los días, y se bebe una taza de “café” que en realidad sólo es agua pintada con un pan mohoso carbonizado. En esos momentos el café es un lujo del tamaño del mundo para ellos. Pero casi no lo extrañan. De hecho, hasta le ha agarrado un poco el gusto al engaño que se beben.

Es que hay muchos engaños a los que les ha agarrado el gusto, en realidad.

Se sienta al otro lado de la mesa con el sol a sus espaldas. El cielo hoy está vacío y tan eterno como siempre. Su silencio les llena toda la cocina y todos los corazones. Ymir bebe de su taza y las pecas le destellan.

—¿A qué hora regresa Reiner?

Bertholdt se encoje de hombros como si no le importara. Como si no lo pensara en todo momento. Como si no estuviese al pendiente del momento en el que su _sustituto_ regresara. No hay nada que hacer y las horas se les van rascándose las narices y seleccionando el pan viejo y duro que hará un buen café. Bertholdt casi se siente tentado a bromear en relación a la calidad alta de su engaño del día, pero es tan absurdo, es tan absurdo bromear sobre cualquier cosa, y sobre todo con Ymir, que mejor se calla la boca. Ymir se acaba su taza. Bertholdt hace una mueca cuando la ve inclinar la cerámica sobre sus labios, porque sabe el gusto desagradable que tienen los restos de carbón que siempre se quedan al fondo del agua y que se beben si no se tiene cuidado cuando se finaliza la taza. Ella se relame los labios. Juegan a que les encanta y juegan a que no están desperdiciando de esta forma tan ridícula lo poquísimo de tiempo que aún les queda. Juegan a que el cielo va a brillarles siempre así de azul y así de amplio, y a que siempre van a poder recorrerlo con los ojos. Juegan al _tiempo._ Quizá matarlo, _matar_ a ese recurso tan escaso, es una buena manera de pretender que les queda mucho, cuando no es así…

Y se ríe. Un poquito solo. Pero ella le clava los ojos de gato al instante. Porque de qué se ríe, ese imbécil.

—¿Qué es tan divertido?

—Nada, nada, sólo pensaba en… _nada._

Y se vuelve a reír como si hubiese dicho algo divertidísimo. La expresión en el rostro de Ymir le hace reír más.

No se ríe muy a menudo. ¿No es bueno hacerlo ahora, aún si no tiene un motivo?

Al diablo Ymir. Al diablo el café. _Él reirá._

Llega el momento en el que el absurdo lo golpea y se ríe hasta sacarse lágrimas, y está triste, en realidad, muy triste, porque se pasa mucho tiempo pensando si es que alguna vez volverá a ver a Annie pero cada día se convence más de que no, y…

Y sólo tiene a Reiner. _Por lo menos._ Y a una Ymir que se burla de su relación de mentiras.

 _“Yo no podría hacer lo que tú haces”,_ le dijo ella un día. _“Yo no podría sustituir a Historia por nadie, por absolutamente nadie. Prefiero morirme sola y lejos de ella antes que eso”._

Y él la miró.

_“Me quedan sólo unos meses, Ymir, como mucho. Y no quiero estar solo. Dime, por favor, ¿quién elegiría, sabiendo que le queda tan poco tiempo en este mundo, morir solo? ¿Quién?”_

Opina que los dos tienen un poco de razón. Ella en su devoción y terquedad. Él en su resignación y egoísmo.

Si puede tener un poquito de _loquesea_ antes de irse… ¿y por qué no?

Armin se despierta sobresaltado. La ropa que tiene puesta está muy suave y hay un fuerte aroma a alcohol rodeándolo. Le toma unos segundos registrar que está en la enfermería. Unos minutos más recordar qué es lo que hace ahí. Cuando se acuerda, se abraza el estómago con fuerza y se presiona, sintiéndose enfermo. Quiere vomitar lo que tiene adentro. Quiere arrancarse toda esa cosa de _ser un titán,_ y ya no quiere tener esos sueños relacionados con Bertholdt y Reiner. Se pone las manos sobre la cara. Mira a su alrededor para descubrir que está completamente solo.

Siente a su cuerpo cansado, lleno de cosas pesadas que no tienen nombre. Decide salirse de la cama, se pone unas zapatillas que están a un lado de ella y sale de ahí.

Afuera el sol está fuerte ingresando por las ventanas cuadradas, y Armin siente una extraña sensación de _déjà vu_ , como si justo acabara de ver ese mismo cielo de afuera y de sentir el calor de ese mismo sol.

Analiza entonces que este sol que le quema es el mismo que quemó alguna vez la piel de Bertholdt. Que incluso dos enemigos, dos seres de bandos opuestos tan lejanos y diferentes entre sí, no pueden escapar de ciertas cosas tan básicas como lo son el calor del sol y el amor por el café.

O las emociones humanas.

(Humanas, humanas, _se dice_ que él es un _humano_. Que Bertholdt quizá también lo era, en alguna parte de él).

Recuerda los eventos de los últimos días. La limpieza del despacho de Erwin. El accidente con la vela. El fuego en las manos del capitán.

Se acuerda de que hace… ¿cuántos? ¿Qué día será hoy? Bueno, hace _alguna-cantidad-indeterminada_ de días, se decidió que intentara convertirse en titán por primera vez. Armin recuerda haber fracasado unos cuantos intentos, porque en el fondo _no quería._ Le daba mucho miedo. No sabía las cosas que iba a ver, a pensar y a sentir una vez que estuviera en ese cuerpo gigantesco y grotesco.

Eren intentó tranquilizarlo pacientemente. Le dio algunos “consejos” respecto a la transformación. Mikasa también estaba con él.

Jean estaba enojado. La noche en que Armin había visto a Levi, tras salir del despacho se había dirigido no a su propia habitación sino a los terrenos del cuartel general y había terminado quedándose dormido sobre un bloque de paja. Jean había estado esperándolo toda la noche en su habitación. Cuando Armin regresó sin poder dar una explicación decente de _por qué había pasado la noche entera fuera de su cuarto,_ Jean se había enojado con él.

Así que durante aquel día en que Armin se convertiría en titán por primera vez, Jean se había mantenido distante.

Armin finalmente lo logró, tras repetidos intentos semi intencionados. Después de eso no tiene la menor idea de que fue lo que pasó. Porque fue justo después de eso, según su mente, que se despertó en la enfermería.

Normalmente debería estar buscando a alguien para que le dé respuestas sobre lo que pasó, pero tiene miedo y no lo hace. Por el contrario, se escabulle por los pasillos intentando encontrar cualquier lugar vacío. Termina metiéndose a un cuarto olvidado en la punta de una de las torres y se sienta sobre una silla llena de telarañas para mirar hacia afuera por la ventana. Piensa en que tiene que arreglar las cosas con Jean.

Piensa también en lo mucho que le gustaría ver el mar, _ahora, en este momento,_ nadar hacia su interior y no regresar.

Quizá es eso lo que tanto le atrae de la idea del mar. Esa posibilidad de zarpar hacia el horizonte y desaparecer en él.

Se queda ahí el resto del día. Su estómago no le pide comer ni una sola vez. Su mente se adormece con el sol y luego lo persigue con la mirada mientras éste se escapa del cielo. Se duerme en el suelo del cuartito, sentado con la espalda apoyada sobre la pared.

Bertholdt gime cuando Reiner le muerde con fuerza el cuello como alguna especie de animal. Le empuja un poco sin éxito, resintiendo la agresividad. Pero Reiner tiene unos músculos que no hay mero ser humano que sea capaz de mover. Reiner le jala de la piel con los dientes y los dedos, le aprieta y le mueve, le empuja contra las paredes y le rasguña con las manos en todas partes. Cuando lo hace suyo, es con fuerza y sin compasión, como si le resintiera, como si se vengara de que su corazón no le perteneciera realmente a él, como si supiera que esto para él no significa nada y quisiera hacerlo tan carente de sentimientos como fuera posible, duro, impersonal, le hace gritar, le hace gemir su nombre, le hace rogarle que se detenga pero Reiner no se detiene nunca. Le fuerza las caderas, le hala y dobla las piernas, le eleva la columna. Bertholdt rasguña las sábanas o las paredes, muerde las almohadas o sus propias manos, y grita sabiendo que Ymir va a escucharlo todo.

En esos momentos no le importa.

_Por lo menos no está solo._

—Armin.

El joven capitán se despierta sobresaltado. Hay una frazada encima de él y Jean está agachado cerca, mirándole preocupado.

—¿Estás bien? ¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Por qué has venido hasta aquí? Estuvimos horas buscándote.

Parece ser que se le ha pasado el enojo. El más bajo se remueve un poco en su lugar, estirando las piernas y aferrando la sábana. Mira a Jean con silencio.

—Lo siento.

Después juega con los dedos sobre la tela.

—No debería cometer el mismo error dos veces —musita.

—¿Qué?

Jean parpadea sin entender. Armin tampoco se ha entendido muy bien.

—¿Puedes dejarme aquí? —pide. Jean lanza una mirada a todo el derredor como estudiando las propiedades de esta habitación malograda.

—Pero Min, hace frío —responde.

—No tengo frío, estoy bien —se abraza a la frazada y sonríe—. Por favor. Necesito pensar.

—Últimamente —replica Jean—, eso es lo único que haces. Pensar. Pensar y pensar. ¿Por eso te desapareciste esa noche? ¿Para _pensar_? ¿Qué tanto es lo que piensas, Armin? ¿En quién estás pensando?

Le clava los ojos cafés y frunce mucho el ceño. Armin está demasiado cansado para ese tipo de preguntas. Lo siente en las venas _._

—¿Por qué piensas que tengo que estar pensando en alguien? —el entrecejo se le arruga y tiembla, porque no sabe qué se le mete por dentro, pero arde y es oscuro y está alterado—. ¿Eso es lo que te importa, si estoy pensando en alguien más que no seas tú? ¿Si existe la posibilidad de que te deje? ¡Ayer me convertí en titán por primera vez en mi vida! ¿Y sabes quién estuvo a mi lado? Eren y Mikasa, ¡Eren y Mikasa porque tú no estabas por ninguna parte! ¡Porque es tanta tu obsesión con el hecho de que yo esté con alguien más, que prefieres abandonarme en los momentos más difíciles! Porque es lo mismo que hiciste en aquel momento, ¿verdad? Cuando Eren y Mikasa estaban rogándole a Levi que usara la inyección en mí y lo único que tú hiciste fue quedarte mirando. ¿Qué más podría esperar de ti?

No entiende por qué está diciendo todas esas cosas. No entiende por qué ha levantado la voz y por qué el pecho se le siente como que le va a estallar. Por qué está tan enojado y dolido y febril todo al mismo tiempo, por qué la mente y la sangre se le sienten hirviendo.

_¿Qué está pasando?_

Es la segunda vez que estalla así, ¿no hizo algo parecido con Levi? ¿Estallar y gritarle todas las cosas que se había estado guardando?

Baja la cabeza con lágrimas en los ojos. No puede mirar más a Jean que tiene los ojos completamente abiertos y que los párpados le tiemblan.

—Min…

—No me llames así —espeta con amargura. Y no quiere ser este ser amargo que está siendo, pero su cerebro parece ser el único al que le pareciera que quizá no debería estar comportándose de esta forma. Sus labios, por otro lado, se han independizado y hacen lo que se les da la gana. Se cubre más con la frazada, como si con ella intentara protegerse de posibles represalias.

—Pero, Armin, ¿qué…? ¿Quién te dijo…?

Apenas respira. Armin le mira.

—¿Importa quién me lo dijo?

Sus lágrimas están calientes. Se ponen heladas cuando caen por sus mejillas. Es cierto lo que Jean ha dicho hace rato, aquí hace frío. Mucho.

—¿Eso es lo que te ha tenido así todo este tiempo?

Armin aprieta las manos. No lo comprende. No entiende por qué en este momento Jean está portándose de esa manera. ¿Es tanto su temor a que las cosas no salgan como él quiere? ¿Tanto que no puede ver lo que está bajo sus narices?

¿Tanto que no se da cuenta de que Armin está aterrorizado _también,_ de tantas cosas que no puede ni contarlas? De ser un titán. De saber cuándo va a morir. De haber sigo elegido en lugar de alguien más importante y mejor preparado. De no estar a la altura. De decepcionar a todos. De ser un titán. De ser un titán. _De ser un titán._

¿Y a Jean le parece que todo este tiempo lo único que ha tenido en la cabeza es si debería o no andar con él?

Baja la mirada.

—Por favor, no llores —Jean se mueve para sentarse a su lado. No le toca. Respeta o entiende que en este momento su pequeño Min es una tormenta y que el contacto podría resultar eléctrico y desastroso, como un trueno que cae hacia la tierra para destrozarlo todo—. Te pido perdón —susurra, mirando hacia sus propias piernas. Armin recibe bien esas palabras, siente que le curan un poquito, pero no son suficiente. No será suficiente hasta que entienda el _porqué._

Por qué Jean no luchó por él.

—¿Por qué no hice nada en ese momento? —dice Jean, como si justo le leyera la mente y Armin le mira. Jean sigue mirando hacia abajo y no le percibe, como si se hubiese hundido en su propio mundo—. Levi mismo no te había elegido. Cuando yo llegué, el comandante Erwin ya estaba ahí y Levi había tomado su decisión. Le iba a dar la inyección a él. Armin… yo quería suplicarle como Eren y como Mikasa. Yo quería correr y quitarle la inyección y dártela a ti. Pero, es que… —pausa un momento y da un suspiro largo. Levanta la mirada, viendo hacia el frente con el ceño aún fruncido—. Es que Levi mismo no te había elegido. Y si él no te había elegido, cuando yo sé cómo se siente por ti, entonces, ¿era realmente correcto que nosotros desafiáramos su decisión? Lo pensaba y lo pensaba. Esperaba que en cualquier momento él cambiara de opinión, pero, no sé, no pude oponerme a él porque él mismo no te había elegido y aunque es un _perro_ y lo detesto, también le respeto, Min, respeto ciertas cosas sobre él, y la decisión que había tomado en ese momento, no pude desafiarla. Porque si incluso él no te elegía a ti…

Pero al final lo había hecho. Levi le había elegido a él.

Armin saca una mano de debajo de la frazada. La lleva a una de las manos grandes de Jean y la toma entre la suya. Se quedan así un rato. El sol hace mucho que se ha ido y está oscuro, sin luna, con nubes. La única fuente de luz y calor en la habitación es una vela que Jean ha traído y ha dejado depositada en una esquina. Los ojos azules se concentran en ella mientras siente a unos brazos acomodarse alrededor de él, un calor arroparlo y unos besos sobre su cabeza.

Siente un poquito de paz. Un poquito. Porque había estado arrastrando el tema de por qué Jean no había luchado por él todo este tiempo y ahora, por lo menos, tiene su respuesta. Se tranquiliza. Se acomoda entre los brazos. Cierra los ojos un momento, pero después vuelve a abrirlos. Mira hacia la pared opuesta donde las sombras bailan intranquilas bajo las llamas danzarinas de la vela.

—Jean, ¿podrías traerme algo de comer? —inquiere. Jean le mira por encima. Se separa, se levanta.

—¿No prefieres ir a comerlo a tu habitación?

Armin niega con la cabeza.

—Aquí.

Jean no parece convencido, pero se nota que no quiere volver a enojarlo. No presiona. Se da la vuelta.

—¿Te puedes llevar esa vela?

Jean se detiene. Frunce un poco el ceño sin mirar al otro capitán. Sin cuestionar, se da la vuelta, recoge la vela y suelta un “ahora regreso” antes de salir del cuarto.

La mañana siguiente, Jean se encuentra a Armin sentado frente a la ventana sobre la silla desvencijada y envuelto en la frazada, mirando hacia afuera. Le ha traído el desayuno. Se acerca y lo deja sobre el resquicio de la ventana antes de mirar él también hacia el exterior.

—Hoy está lindo. Deberías salir.

—No, creo que me quedaré aquí —susurra Armin y suena a toda tranquilidad. Jean le mira. No entiende, pero no quiere hacer nada que vuelva a alterar al joven estratega así que simplemente asiente. Va a recoger los platos de la cena y sale, lanzándole una sola mirada antes de irse. Viendo su figura pequeña y frágil ahí refugiada entre el gris de las paredes y el azul del cielo de fuera.

Eren y Mikasa llegan durante el almuerzo. Mikasa trae de comer para los tres. Eren trae una jarra con tres vasos. Sin hacer preguntas, ponen una manta sobre el suelo y preparan la comida para merendar juntos. Armin se siente contento y se le nota en la sonrisa. Al parecer, concluyen los otros dos amigos, dejarlo tranquilo en esta torre le está haciendo algún bien.

—Armin, ¿recuerdas algo de cuando te convertiste en titán? —Eren lo pregunta en algún momento con la boca llena de pan como si fuese una pregunta cualquiera. Mikasa le lanza una mirada a Eren y después a Armin, esperando su reacción.

Armin se encoge de hombros.

—No, no realmente. Lo único que recuerdo es haber despertado en la enfermería después.

—Estuviste dormido por tres días —declara Mikasa y Armin la mira con cierta sorpresa. Hasta ahora no sabía el tiempo que había pasado.

—Ya veo —susurra. Se lleva un pedazo de manzana a la boca—. ¿Y qué fue lo que hice mientras era un titán?

Eren y Mikasa se miran.

—No quedaste tan grande como Bertholdt —dice Eren con una sonrisita, intentando bromear. Armin sonríe también—. Y bueno, la mayor parte del tiempo solo te quedaste parado ahí, mirando hacia tus alrededores. No tengo idea de en qué estabas pensando.

—Yo tampoco —admite Armin y se lleva un poco de jugo a los labios—. No recuerdo absolutamente nada.

—¿Has tenido algún recuerdo extraño? —vuelve a preguntar Eren. Armin le mira.

Ha tenido recuerdos desde que se despertó. En realidad, desde que la inyección le fue aplicada, los recuerdos vienen agolpados a él, revueltos y caóticos y feroces. Recuerdos enojados, recuerdos tristes, recuerdos felices. Recuerdos confusos.

—No, ninguno —dice y suena tan convincente que se sorprende, porque esa mentira se la creería hasta él mismo. Y no sabe exactamente cuándo es que se volvió bueno para mentir. Eren hace una mueca con los labios.

—Tal vez los tienes y no los recuerdas.

—Tal vez —vuelve a beber del vaso. Mira hacia la manta. Baja el jugo y lo deposita sobre ella—. ¿Y qué hice después de mirar hacia mi alrededor?

Eren se rasca la cabeza. Y es Mikasa la que responde.

—Empezaste a correr —relata—, empezaste a correr hacia el muro. Te tropezaste algunas veces, pero volvías a levantarte y continuabas. Te seguimos y te llamamos para intentar detenerte. Pero no escuchabas así que tuve que terminar sacándote de ahí.

Armin parpadea un par de veces.

—Ya veo —susurra.

Cuando terminan de almorzar, Eren y Mikasa se van.

Jean regresa en la tarde. Le ha traído una lámpara de aceite y un par de libros. Una almohada y más sábanas. Ropa para cambiarse, también. Una jarra con agua. Le ha traído esas cosas necesarias y Armin se lo agradece. Jean se queda a cenar con él, leen juntos un rato. Más tarde Jean le besa largo y tranquilo como alguien que se ha esperado media vida para hacerlo, como alguien que tiene mucha sed y necesita beber, y terminan desparramados sobre las sábanas, Armin suspira y Jean le toca y le besa.

En algún momento se detienen, ninguno está seguro del porqué. Jean se queda recostado con Armin acomodado sobre su brazo y permanecen así un buen rato, hasta que Armin dice:

—Quizá ya es hora de que te vayas a dormir.

Intenta que suene lo más amable posible, pero sabe que suena un poco a que lo está sacando. Jean le sonríe de todas formas y le besa la frente para despedirse antes de irse.

Armin tiene una noche blanca por fin, tranquila y sin recuerdos. A la mañana siguiente, es Hange quien llega.

—Buenos días, Armin —se la ve todo lo fingidamente alegre que puede estar. Va y se sienta junto a él, que está hecho un nido entre las sábanas sobre el suelo, con uno de sus libros entre las manos. Es el libro de _Maria et mundi sunt,_ que Jean le ha traído sin conocer su procedencia. La comandante Hange ha traído unos panes medio secos a modo de ofrenda, como si alguien le hubiese contado que para venir a ver a Armin había que inventarse un motivo como el de traerle alguna de sus comidas y este fuese su mayor esfuerzo por cumplir con ello—. ¿Cómo te sientes?

—Bien, comandante.

Hange le ofrece uno de los panes. Él lo acepta. Hange espera a que muerda un pedazo para volver a hablar, partiendo su propio pan a la mitad.

—¿Sabes que no puedo darme el lujo de tener a uno de mis capitanes aquí encerrado por una cantidad indefinida de tiempo? —Pregunta, directo al grano, sonriendo con falsa tranquilidad—. Eso sin tomar en cuenta que también necesitamos continuar con las pruebas de titanización. Sabes que Reiner y el titán bestia siguen ahí afuera. Tenemos que estar preparados.

Le da una mordida a una de las dos mitades de su pan. Hace una mueca, como recién notando lo malos que están. Armin baja las manos, dejando su pan sobre su regazo y mirando hacia otro lado.

—No pretendo estar aquí por una cantidad indefinida de tiempo —musita. Hange le mira.

—¿Y entonces cuánto?

Armin parpadea.

—Me gusta la vista desde esta ventana.

Mira hacia dicha ventana como para enfatizar a lo que se refiere. Hange hace lo mismo.

—¿Quieres mudarte aquí?

Armin sonríe y asiente.

—Bueno… no creo que vayas a estar muy cómodo, pero si esto no se usa para nada más no veo por qué no podrías vivir aquí. Sin embargo, Armin, necesito saber cuándo vas a volver a las reuniones y a las pruebas.

—Cuando termine de traer mis cosas aquí —dice rápido, atreviéndose a imponer sus propias condiciones.

Hange no sabe qué Armin es este, y no sabe si debe o no tener la guardia en alto.

—Está bien —acepta—, mandaré a los chicos a que te ayuden a mover tus cosas para que sea más rápido. Te espero cuando esté hecho.

Se pone de pie y, despidiéndose de él con esa misma sonrisa fingida, sale por la puerta.

Al medio día llegan todos los del 104 cargando cajas con las cosas de Armin. Jean, Connie y Eren se las arreglan para subirle un ropero no muy grande. Casi se matan en las escaleras en el proceso mientras Sasha les gritaba como loca. Mikasa carga tres cajas pesadas de libros al mismo tiempo, como es de esperarse de ella, y Sasha se encarga de “traerles el almuerzo”, el cual llega con distintos niveles de carencias producidos por sus manos largas. Para el final de la tarde todos están comiendo alegremente en el suelo de la habitación, que ya está limpio y libre de polvo y telarañas, y donde han depositado la misma manta que Eren y Mikasa llevaron el día anterior. Tenía mucho tiempo que no se reunían de esta forma y Sasha termina proponiendo un nuevo juego de botella como el que jugaron hace un tiempo, para lo cual Connie propone ir a conseguirse algo de alcohol.

Aunque Jean declara que podría no ser lo más prudente del mundo ir a robar alcohol ahora que la mitad de ellos son capitanes, pero Sasha le contrarresta recordándole al general Pixis y ya no queda mucho que se pueda decir, así que Eren y Connie terminan regresando rato después con cervezas y con una botella de un alcohol fuerte de ciruelas que se produce dentro del Muro Rose.

—¿Alguna vez lo han probado? Se llama Paleador —dice Connie, agitando la botella en una mano. El resto lo mira de forma sospechosa, excepto Mikasa que lo mira inconsecuentemente como de costumbre.

—¿Paleador? Vaya nombre —dice Jean, tomando la botella con una mano y mirando el dibujo de ciruelas que tiene hecho a mano con pintura por encima. Es un licor casero y su nivel de alcohol permanece indeterminado—. He probado la otra cosa que producen en Trost, el Tequián.

—El Tequián es un juego de niños comparado con el Paleador —dice Connie moviendo la mano como para desacreditar a la otra bebida—, este tiene por lo menos un diez por ciento más de alcohol, quizá más.

—¿Cuándo es que probaste el Tequián? —pregunta Armin a Jean que no había escuchado de aquello, y Connie y Eren hacen soniditos de _“uhhh”_ , como si se burlaran de la suerte del cara de caballo.

—Cállense —espeta Jean y mira a su novio—, pues un día lo metieron de contrabando a los cuarteles por los chicos y lo probé. Ustedes tres no estaban —dice, refiriéndose al trío de Shingashina.

—¿Qué más cosas estás ocultándole a Armin, Jean? —Dice Connie en tono burlesco y Jean le lanza una mirada fastidiada.

—No estoy ocultándole nada.

—¡Bebe para certificarlo! —Jean gira los ojos ante la exclamación de Sasha y Armin se ríe. Pero, para sorpresa de todos, jala un vaso, procede a abrir la botella de Paleador y le echa un chorro dentro, ofreciéndoselo después a Jean. A Jean casi se le salen los ojos.

—¿Pero qué haces?

—Oye, si yo bebí para certificar cosas la vez pasada, ya es hora de que alguien más sufra el mismo destino.

La risa es general y a Jean no le queda más remedio.

El Paleador resulta ser un alcohol amable y de buen sabor, aunque quema el estómago como una bomba. A todos les toca beberse un chorro en distintos turnos y para el final Sasha y Connie ya están cantando, un brazo en los hombros del otro, dándose besitos de vez en vez como si nadie les viera. Eren luce completamente estupefacto. Armin y Jean lucen a que tenían tres años sabiendo que ahí había algo y Mikasa… luce inconsecuente como siempre. Aun después de haberse tomado ya dos cervezas y su propia dosis de Paleador.

Al final, Mikasa tiene que arrastrar a Eren a su habitación. Jean se ofrece a ayudarla diciendo que no quiere que “Eren se aproveche de la situación” y Armin se recuesta sobre su nueva y pequeña cama –fue lo único que tuvo cabida ahí–, viendo a Connie y Sasha que se han quedado dormidos sobre el suelo abrazados.

Armin no sabe por qué les observa. Pero le gusta mirarlos. Porque lucen a mantequilla con pan. Lucen a esas cosas que sabes que van juntas y que no hay de otra, es así porque sí y _sí_ y nadie se atrevería a intentar cambiarlo.

Jean regresa más tarde para pretender sacar a los últimos dos, pero Armin le pide que no.

—Déjalos. Ven.

Jean se sonroja. Va y se recuesta como puede en la cama, que le queda un poco pequeña, y entre risas logran los dos tener cabida, muy abrazados y muy juntos. Han instalado una cortina en la ventana, pero se les olvida cerrarla y el aire fresco entra libre.

De todas formas, ninguno de los cuatro tiene frío.


	11. Libros Viejos y Discusiones

—Llévaselos.

—No voy a llevárselos. Envía a alguien.

—Sólo tienes que cargarlos hasta esa nueva habitación en la torre.

—Levi, tengo muchas cosas que hacer. Manda a alguien más.

—¿A quién voy a mandar? No me has dado a ningún maldito subordinado.

—Manda a Sasha.

—No quiero hablar con Sasha.

—¿Qué tiene de malo Sasha?

Hange le levanta una ceja y Levi tiene una cara de querer morirse y destruir al mundo entero en el proceso. El despacho de Erwin, que ya no es el despacho de Erwin sino solo un cuarto vacío, está ya limpio y listo para ser usado por otra persona.

Bueno, con excepción del enorme ventanal que sigue hecho pedazos. Hay también dos pequeñas pilas de libros sobre el escritorio. Los que Levi logró rescatar y clasificó cuidadosamente para entregarlos. Lamenta los que se perdieron.

Oh, lamenta muchas cosas. _Muchas._ Hange le clava los ojos que han adquirido un tinte más serio, fiero y aseñorado desde que se ha vuelto comandante, y que logran intimidar de una forma en que no lo hacían antes.

No es que a Levi Hange pueda intimidarle, pero nota el cambio. Hay una cantidad pavorosa de cambios y los odia todos, a _todos_ y _cada uno._

Odia, odia mucho y no logra deshacerse de ese malestar constante. Todo lo enoja. Todo le fastidia. Todo le asquea. Siente como si hubiese perdido su rumbo: ya no sabe qué hacer. Con Erwin perdido, él _también lo está._ Lo único que le mueve es el deseo ferviente de hablar con Armin…

_Pero._

Siempre hay un pero, siempre hay un maldito _pero._

Levi es un imbécil. Armin _se quemó vivo_ y entonces él va e inicia un incendio a centímetros de él como el _gran imbécil_ que es. Odia. Se odia. Bastante.

Y se le nota en todos los poros, se le nota en el cabello descuidado y en el pañuelo del cuello arrugado. Se le nota en la cara de asesinato que se le ha quedado como una escalofriante constante. Se le nota por todas partes.

—No te cuesta nada llevárselos.

—Llévaselos tú.

Hange se da la vuelta y sale dando un portazo. Levi siente el portazo _adentro._ Porque sabe que Hange está enojada con él.

Sabe que hay una pregunta que la nueva comandante aún no se ha atrevido a hacerle. Lo sabe perfectamente y a él le enoja que ella no la haga, así como le enoja que _siquiera_ considere el hecho de hacerla.

Como si él hubiese elegido a Armin por un motivo deshonesto. _No._ Sabe que ella quiere preguntárselo, quiere saber por qué lo eligió a él y no a Erwin que era la opción razonable, pero no se atreve, y Levi lo detesta. Detesta sentir que desconfíen de su juicio, que cuestionen su decisión.

Ella dijo que no iba a hacerlo. Y mira.

Ve con enojo hacia los libros. Siente un impulso de arrojarlos y patearlos como si tuviesen la culpa de algo, pero se da cuenta de que es por impulsos estúpidos como ese que no ha hecho otra cosa más que perder una y otra vez a Armin, incluso cuando por algún milagro logra acercarlo al menos un poquito, _un poquito_ que a él le puede bastar _un poquito._

Pero de _un poquito_ ha pasado a absolutamente nada y sabe bien que él se lo buscó. Y mira los libros. Que él los ve como un último adiós, pero que hay otra parte de él más egoísta que los ve como una última oportunidad. ¿Armin le perdonaría si le da esos libros?

… Casi se ríe de su propia imbecilidad.

 _Sí, claro._ Armin va a perdonarle _todo_ sólo porque le entregue un montón de libros viejos.

_Sí, claro._

Remueve la mirada y la lanza a los libreros vacíos, que quisiera que se incendiaran y desaparecieran junto con todo, porque sólo quiere ver algo destruido, a algo morirse, algo diferente a _él,_ porque ya está fastidiado de que lo único pereciendo en este lugar sea él mismo. Está un poco aterrorizado de darse cuenta de que sin Erwin no tiene la menor idea de qué hacer con su vida. No es capaz de entregarse a los anhelos de Hange como lo hizo alguna vez a los de Erwin. Está vacío. Como esos libreros. Y quiere que ellos se quemen.

En lugar de él.

¿Y si llena los libreros con estos libros viejos?

Los mira de nuevo.

¿Y si…?

Toma una pila de los libros y va hacia la puerta. Gira la perilla con una mano y usa la pierna para empujarla.

Sale. Está fresco. Son los meses cercanos al final del año y empieza a refrescar bastante. No sabe por qué Armin ha decidido mudarse a una torre donde hace más frío. Hange se lo ha contado. Y bien, la realidad es que lo saben todos, porque aquí todos se enteran de todo como si no tuviesen nada más importante que hacer con sus vidas. Hay ya nuevos reclutas que fueron tomados de los diferentes cuerpos de soldados y policía del interior de los muros. Algunos viejos altos rangos de esos cuerpos han sido designados como nuevos capitanes y el resto ha sido dividido entre los nuevos escuadrones. Sólo a Levi no se le han dado miembros nuevos y no sabe por qué. No sabe si es el enojo de Hange o si es verdad lo que ella dice de _“estar esperando a los miembros correctos para formar a su escuadrón”._ No sabe en qué década van a llegar esos supuestos “miembros correctos” pero por mientras se lo lleva el carajo, llanamente.

Levi mete los libros a su habitación. Después sale de ahí y va por la otra pila. Finalmente los tiene todos en su dormitorio y ahora se sienta sobre el escritorio. Abre uno cualquiera, aleatorio, y se pone a leer.

Cuando Armin se escabulle sin que nadie se entere al viejo despacho de Erwin y lo encuentra completamente vacío, siente una decepción impresionante. Entra en silencio, observando la pulcritud de todo y sabiendo perfectamente quién lo dejó así. Le entra una pequeña ansiedad preguntándose qué ha ocurrido con todos los libros, si acaso Levi en su enojo se ha deshecho de ellos también. La mirada se le entristece cuando va junto a la ventana para mirar hacia abajo, donde debería haber caído la caja y los libros chamuscados, pero no hay nada ahí, ni siquiera una mancha que indique lo que ocurrió. Mira unos momentos, levantando una mano y pasando los dedos en los filos de los cristales.

Armin estaba aterrorizado. Cuando vio el fuego sintió un terror del tamaño de todo el universo, una parálisis clavándose en su piel como agujas infinitas. Un miedo que _dolía._

No podía moverse. Pero cuando vio a Levi tomar la caja en llamas y vio a éstas rozándole la piel, el miedo de Levi sufriendo fue mayor a su miedo al fuego. Fue instintivo, instintivo quitarse la camisa y correr hacia él para apagar las llamas aun si eso significara llegar a quemarse las propias manos. Aun si eso significara que el fuego se extendiera y se los comiera a los dos juntos. Él sólo quería rescatar a Levi.

Le duele saber que le quiere tanto. Le duele saber que a pesar de todo esa sensación que siente cuando le ve o piensa en él no se ha aplacado, que con Jean no han cambiado las cosas, y que, aunque también le quiere, es algo diferente. Su cariño por Jean no _hierve_ como su cariño por el capitán Levi. No hierve. No quema. No burbujea. No saca humo. No es intenso e insano y demente e incomprensible. No es gigantesco. No es eterno.

Y le duele no saber qué hacer, porque no quiere lastimar a Jean, no quiere sufrir él tampoco, y aunque terminara con él, sabe que no puede estar con Levi, porque Levi le hiere cada vez que se acerca. Cada. Vez.

Él entiende a Bertholdt. Lo entiende perfectamente. Bertholdt tampoco podía estar con la persona que quería. Pero sabía que no le quedaba tiempo y, ¿por qué quedarse solo? ¿Por qué pasar el poco tiempo que le quedaba sin sentirse querido por alguien?

Se pregunta si Bertholdt sufría mucho. Si Reiner sufría mucho. Si Annie sufre mucho. Se pregunta si hay alguna manera en el universo de darle forma a esa ecuación y lograr que ninguna de las partes sufra.

Y también piensa en Ymir. Se pregunta si lo que ella eligió era mejor. Si, ante la imposibilidad de estar con la persona que se quiere, uno debe optar mejor por quedarse solo, por soñar despierto con besos y caricias que no se pueden tener y pensar todo el tiempo en ese sentimiento que es único e irreemplazable, y morirse así, con él, sin involucrar a terceras partes.

Se pregunta qué es mejor. O si la verdad es que no hay respuesta y ambas opciones son igualmente malas. Si en esta cosa llamada experiencia humana a veces realmente uno tiene que conformarse con equivocarse y vivir con las consecuencias debidas de ello.

Aleja los dedos del cristal, gira y sale del despacho.

Han tenido una junta esa tarde. Armin por fin asistió. Se sentía un poco nervioso de ver a Levi ahí, pero el hombre no se apareció. Armin se preocupa. Se despide más tarde de Jean al pie de las escaleras que llevan hasta su cuarto en la torre y asciende solo.

Cuando abre la puerta, está encendida la luz de su lámpara. Él la había apagado para ahorrar aceite, pero ahora la lámpara está prendida, en una esquina del escritorio, iluminando toda la habitación y principalmente el libro que está en la mesa.

Armin parpadea, confundido.

Levi está ahí.

Está sentado. Leyendo. Con cara de aburrido. El hombre eleva los ojos para verle. Parece que pretende decir algo, pero luego se arrepiente y vuelve a bajar el rostro. Entonces toma el libro con ambas manos y se pone de pie.

—Tienes que explicarme algunas cosas —dice—. Estaba leyendo sobre los primeros viajes a América, pero los mapas que salen aquí son diferentes de los que vi en otros de los libros.

Armin le ve un momento. Después baja la mirada, intentando reconocer cuál es el libro que tiene en las manos. Sonríe un poco, aunque no se da cuenta de ello. Va hacia su armario, abre uno de los cajones y saca otro libro, después se sienta sobre la pequeña cama. Levi le ve un segundo. Después camina hacia él y se sienta en el extremo opuesto, dejando el libro abierto sobre sus piernas. Armin hojea el que acaba de sacar y, cuando encuentra lo que busca, lo gira para mostrárselo a Levi.

—Mira, esta es una comparación de dos mapas que tienen por lo menos medio siglo de diferencia entre sí. Había… o _hay_ hombres que viajan por las costas del mundo intentando cartografiar la forma de éste, sin embargo, cada uno hace sus propias interpretaciones y a veces tendían a exagerar las proporciones de los lugares que les parecían más importantes. Por ejemplo, en este mapa hecho por los europeos la parte de Asia prácticamente no existe, porque no la conocían. Pero en este otro mapa… —pasa un par de páginas y muestra un mapa nuevo—, mira lo que ha pasado con Europa, ahora es diminuta y por otro lado este país de acá al que llamaban Cathay o Qin, es gigantesco. Este país fue muy importante porque ahí se inventaron cosas como la tinta o la pólvora.

Levi escucha con atención. Saborea cada sílaba como si estuviesen inyectadas de vida, de esa vida que le hace falta, y se las traga enteras, se las devora, y quiere devorarse a Armin también, _entero,_ quiere que todo eso que está viendo sea suyo. Todo.

Su voz.

Sus palabras.

Sus sueños.

Su inteligencia.

Su sonrisa.

Su mirada.

Sus ojos, _sus ojos de mar._

Lo quiere todo.

Ha notado con particular interés como Armin le ha dicho _mira,_ y no _mire._

—África apenas se ve aquí —señala cuando baja la mirada para ver el libro, y apunta hacia donde, en el mapa, no hay más que un pequeño muñón que pretende ser un continente.

—Y América aquí ni siquiera existe porque aún no la conocían —agrega Armin y sonríe mucho, bastante, como tenía un buen rato sin hacerlo. Tiene esa mirada, esa mirada que ve cosas que los demás no pueden. Cosas que no son, que nadie sabe si existen. Es la misma mirada que Erwin solía poner, Levi reconoce.

—¿Y cuántos mares hay?

Armin le mira.

—Bueno, no estoy seguro, los libros dan datos diferentes. Pero, ¿sabes algo? He pensado mucho en ello… en lo cerca que debe estar el mar. Porque estamos en una isla, ¿no es así? Entonces, en realidad, podríamos irnos en absolutamente cualquier dirección y eventualmente terminaríamos en el mar… —se queda mirando a la nada un momento, como si su cerebro estuviera estudiando profundamente esa idea. Levi le observa. Se siente tranquilo. No esperaba que fuese tan fácil. No esperaba que Armin le dejara estar con él como si nada, como si la discusión y el problema de la última vez no hubiesen ocurrido. Se pregunta si tiene algo que ver con haber abordado los temas de los libros, si eso es lo único que le ha salvado de que Armin vuelva a lanzar sobre él sus olas de rechazo. Baja la mirada, pensando que debe buscar más temas, más cosas, imaginando que si se queda sin un tema del que hablar entonces Armin recordará las cosas malas y terminará pidiéndole que se vaya.

Él no piensa irse. No esta vez. De ninguna manera.

Porque ha estado sintiéndose como mierda últimamente y ha bastado con que Armin le deje estar con él para tranquilizarlo, y lo sabe en este instante.

No puede dejar a Armin ir.

—Y, Armin, ¿en dónde piensas que está nuestra isla?

No sabe por qué, pero le gusta cómo suena eso. _Nuestra_ isla. Como que hay algo en el mundo que les pertenece a ellos dos, solo a ellos dos.

—Pues, lo he pensado. Mira, según otros libros que he leído, estas regiones del norte y del sur son muy frías. Aquí hay hielo y nieve todo el tiempo, los lagos y los ríos quedan tan fríos que se congelan.

—¿En serio?

Le invade la curiosidad. Y de pronto se encuentra debatiendo con Armin sobre climas, sobre condiciones geográficas, animales y plantas de distintos sitios y sobre el tamaño que podría tener su isla en comparación al resto de los continentes que ven sobre el papel. Determinan que deben encontrarse quizá en algún lugar entre África y Europa, porque no tienen un clima ni muy frío ni muy tropical y el tipo de frutas y especias que conocen pudieron haber sido introducidas por toda una serie de rutas comerciales que se dedican a imaginar. Armin llega incluso al nivel de pintar sobre uno de los mapas, trazando dichas rutas y poniendo una equis donde han pensado que podría estar _su_ isla.

—Me gustaría ir a Asia —dice Levi—, suena a que son inteligentes para haber creado todas esas cosas y haber tenido la ruta de la seda.

—Debe ser muy bonito, también —declara Armin—, los viajeros que pasaban por ahí decían maravillas de Qin. Al nivel de que llegaron a considerarla más rica y avanzada y con mejores sistemas gubernamentales y políticos que los países europeos.

—Es un país rey.

Armin se ríe.

—Supongo.

—¿De qué te ríes? —le dice, observándolo. Armin se encoge de hombros.

—Sólo suena chistoso. _País rey._

—No le veo lo gracioso.

—Yo sí —sonríe. Levi le mira con cuidado. De pronto, levanta una mano, la pone en su barbilla y con el dedo pulgar recorre sus labios, de extremo a extremo, como si quisiera… _tocar_ su sonrisa.

Pero la sonrisa se ha desvanecido por la sorpresa. Armin mira a Levi de vuelta. Se queda quieto. Se quedan quietos los dos hasta que, tras un momento, Armin mueve un poco el rostro para alcanzar a la piel de la mano del mayor, y le besa.

La electricidad se lanza desde ese lugar hasta el cuerpo entero de Levi. Se dispara como explosiones, como luz, como fuego y como corrientes de agua que mojan y refrescan. Los nervios se le estremecen bajo la piel, dando patadas frías.

Levi se lanza de golpe hacia adelante, clavando una rodilla entre los libros y jalando a Armin del cuello de la camisa para atraerlo hacia él y atrapar a sus labios ferozmente. Le lame, succiona, pide que abra la boca y Armin obedece, siendo invadido de inmediato por una lengua caliente y ansiosa.

—Armin —Levi se separa tan solo para decir eso y vuelve a besarle. Una y otra vez, y gime sobre su boca, le respira fuerte, Armin gime también como si no lo soportara, como si también llevara siglos esperando por esto.

Levi solo le suelta para levantarse, retirar los libros, dejarlos sobre el escritorio y regresar a la cama. Se sienta frente a Armin que está completamente ruborizado pero no se ha movido. Levi tiene tanta hambre de él que no sabe ni siquiera qué hacer. No sabe cómo o por dónde empezar. Adelanta las manos para tomarle por la cintura y le acaricia con los pulgares. Le clava un poco los dedos y Armin sonríe. Levi parpadea.

—¿Qué? —inquiere. Armin le mira.

—Me haces cosquillas.

Le vuelve loco. _Yo te hago cosquillas y tú me vuelves loco, estúpido niño_ , le diría, si no fuera porque no quiere quebrar el momento y que Armin termine arrepintiéndose.

Pero entonces piensa en ello, ¿y si Armin se arrepiente? ¿Y si después se siente culpable porque ha engañado a Kirschtein?

Levi no soporta esa idea de volverlo a perder. Le suelta. Sus manos terminan una sobre las sábanas y la otra sobre su pantorrilla que está encima de la cama. Armin le contempla.

Sus ojos son preciosos, ¿qué clase de ser humano podría resistirse a esa magia magnética? Levi piensa en ello. Piensa en que Armin podría haber mirado de esa misma forma en que le mira ahora a Kirschtein y… lo detesta. Se llena de celos. Está aquí, simplemente mirando a Armin, sin que pase nada, y se está muriendo de celos por las cosas que su mente le dice que _podrían_ haber pasado.

Armin, con cierto nerviosismo, se acerca más a él. Baja el rostro. Levanta una mano y la pone sobre su pecho. Le acaricia un momento por encima de la camisa. Después se detiene. Retira la mano. Pasan unos segundos y entonces Armin se toma los extremos de la propia camiseta y los levanta. Se quita la prenda y la deja a un lado.

Levi no sabe lo que está pasando. ¿Realmente Armin está quitándose la ropa para él? ¿Realmente Armin está pidiéndole _eso?_

—Armin —dice—, si no te detienes, yo no voy a hacerlo.

Advierte. Armin le sigue mirando. Levanta ahora la otra mano con timidez y la lleva hasta su rostro. Hace un poco de presión sobre sus labios hasta que Levi abre la boca e introduce dos dedos en ella. Levi le lame complacientemente, ensalivándoselos. Entonces Armin los saca y se los lleva a uno de sus pezones, acariciándose, untándose la saliva del mayor.

Levi enloquece. Su cuerpo entero estalla en un deseo animal de una intensidad profunda que no sabía que podía sentir y se arroja sobre Armin, empujándole de los hombros para recostarle toscamente. Empieza a besarle, succionarle con fuerza, y Armin gime como si el mero calor de su aliento le llevara a las estrellas. El menor le acaricia la cabeza y la espalda. Levi está lamiéndole el cuello, tocando con una mano el pezón que Armin se masajeó antes y siente como entre sus piernas su deseo toma rápidamente la forma de una enorme erección. Le lame la clavícula, le toca el pecho y el vientre, luego llega al glúteo, metiéndose entre su cuerpo y la cama para apretarlo encima de la ropa.

—Levi…

El hombre exhala caliente y profundo como un animal poniendo la boca sobre su presa cuando le escucha decir su nombre. Lame en medio de su pecho lampiño, de abajo hacia arriba, y vuelve a subir, mirándole a los ojos y los labios por turnos.

—Mío, Armin, mío, sólo mío —le besa otra vez, intenta fundirse con él, intenta tocar tanto como sea posible, metiendo la mano bajo los pantalones para empezar a masajear encima de la ropa interior—. No has hecho esto con Kirschtein, ¿verdad? Dime que no, Armin. Dime que no lo has hecho.

Su voz pesa de una lujuria derretida que se cae a gotas.

Armin se calla un momento. Deja de mover sus manos. Levi frunce el ceño. Va a hacer o decir algo, cuando repentinamente Armin le empuja del pecho.

—¡¿Eso es lo único que te importa?!

Levi deja que le haga a un lado y Armin se sienta sobre la cama, dándole las espaldas. El mayor quiere decir algo, pero no tiene idea de qué es lo que acaba de pasar y siente que si hace el movimiento equivocado va a empeorar las cosas.

—Armin…

—Vete.

No.

No piensa irse.

Se sienta a su lado. Intenta tomarle la mano, pero Armin la retira con brusquedad.

—Vete. Te he dicho que te vayas.

Aleja la mano. Frunce el ceño y dirige la mirada hacia cualquier otro lugar.

Qué se hace. Qué se hace cuando la gente se pone así. Ojalá alguien alguna vez se lo hubiese dicho, pero la única enseñanza que Kenny alguna vez le dejó fue que si la gente no actúa como quieres tienes que lastimarla hasta que lo haga.

Excepto que Armin es todo lo contrario, porque mientras más le lastima menos reacciona como él quiere y esta situación se le sale de las manos.

Qué se hace. Qué se hace cuando la gente se pone así.

Se lleva las manos al rostro y luego se las pasa por el cabello, suspirando. Armin le mira de reojo. Bajo la luz callada de la lámpara, Levi luce a que no ha dormido en cien años y a que todas sus pesadillas se le han acumulado debajo de los ojos. El hombre se pone de pie y camina hacia el escritorio, se sienta en la silla y toma uno de los libros que hay ahí, _Maria et mundi sunt._

—Me preguntaste que si eso es lo único que me importa —musita de pronto, con la voz humeante. Abre el libro y le hojea un poco, metiendo las páginas delgadas entre sus dedos largos y firmes. El movimiento de páginas a Armin le resulta un poco hipnótico. La presencia sola de Levi con sus ojos rasgados y su porte elegante le resultan siempre imposiblemente hipnóticos—. Y yo me pongo a leer los libros que te gustan, porque quiero saber lo que tienes en la cabeza, quiero que tengas algo de qué hablar conmigo, y entonces vas y me preguntas… ¿cómo te explico estas cosas? —sigue mirando el libro y frunce el ceño. Parece que en realidad no mira nada, que en realidad sólo sostiene y revisa el libro para poder fingir que se enfoca en él, cuando lo que está pensando realmente es en cómo puede explicarle a Armin las cosas que tiene dentro de la cabeza. Armin quita la mirada del libro para verle a él.

—¿Explicarme qué cosas?

—Que eres un idiota.

Armin frunce el ceño y los labios.

No se atrevería a rebatir tal afirmación, pero aun así le molesta que Levi la haga. Le molesta que Levi siempre tenga que ser agresivo, que no pueda, ni por una vez…

Baja los ojos.

—Yo también quisiera explicarte cosas. Pero tú nunca escucharías.

—¿Y acaso no estoy escuchándote en este maldito momento?

—¿Por qué siempre tienes que ser así?

Levi le mira, levantando una ceja.

—¿Así cómo?

—¡Así! —Armin hace una seña con las manos como abarcando algo, y Levi se las mira, pero no le entiende.

—No estoy siendo de ninguna forma. Estoy siendo como soy siempre.

—¡Precisamente!

Levi frunce el ceño.

—¿Entonces eso es lo que no te gusta? ¿No te gusta quién soy?

—No…

Levi luce repentinamente enojado.

Y, quien no le conociera, diría que hasta luce _herido._

—Entonces es eso simplemente.

—No es eso lo que dije —se apresura a decir Armin—, no es eso lo que… —pero Levi le interrumpe.

—¡A mí tampoco me fascina tu maldita manera de ser, Armin Arlert! ¡Y sin embargo aquí estoy leyendo tus estúpidos libros! ¿No es así?

—No son estúpidos.

Armin se siente un poco dolido, porque realmente había disfrutado tanto todo el tiempo que él y Levi estuvieron discutiendo sobre las cosas de afuera, y ahora resulta que para Levi no son más que _tonterías._

Levi le mira con una expresión casi desesperada. Deja el libro sobre el escritorio otra vez, mira hacia el suelo y luego vuelve a pasarse las manos sobre la cara.

—No puedo contigo.

—Yo tampoco puedo contigo —admite Armin.

Es que todo lo que dicen les lastima mutuamente. Es que parece que no pueden evitar equivocarse.

Armin reprime las lágrimas todo lo que puede, porque sabe que a Levi le molesta verle llorar. Baja el rostro y entrecierra los ojos. Por un rato ninguno de los dos hace ni dice nada.

—Cuando tú me pediste que me fuera, lo hice. Y cuando yo te lo pido, te quedas —dice Armin tras un momento, sin mirar al hombre a unos pasos de él. No le ve removerse en su silla. No le ve fruncir el ceño. No le ve mirarle de esa forma… extraña y ácida.

—No voy a irme.

—¿No piensas que necesitamos una tregua? —y Armin suena cansado, como si de verdad hubiese agotado toda su energía en el desarrollo de alguna especie de guerra. Levi se cruza de brazos.

—No voy a irme —repite, como un niño terco, volteando el rostro hacia otro lado. Armin aprieta las manos sobre la cama y eleva un poco la mirada para verle.

Hay mechones cayendo de lado sobre la frente de Levi. Mechones que han crecido demasiado, porque se ha descuidado. Se ha descuidado un poco, y el pañuelo en su cuello está arrugado y ligeramente torcido, y Armin sabe que no puede culpar de ello a _lo de hace rato,_ porque el pañuelo estuvo arrugado y torcido desde que Levi llegó. Él se dio cuenta, pero no es sino hasta ahora que empieza a formularse los distintos significados que podría haber en esas pequeñas señales que se expiden de la persona de Levi como encabezados gigantes en los periódicos, anunciando algo que no ha alcanzado a leer.

—Te has dejado más largo el cabello —susurra el menor después de un rato. El otro capitán le ve de reojo—. Me gusta cómo se te ve.

Levi parpadea. Mira a Armin. Frunce un poquito el ceño.

—Tengo una pregunta —dice. El menor ladea ligeramente la cabeza. Levi tamborilea un dedo índice sobre su brazo—. ¿Por qué repentinamente has decidido llamarme por mi nombre? ¿Es porque ahora también eres un capitán o es que me has perdido el respeto?

Armin, aunque intenta evitarlo, sonríe. Simple. Como si para Levi fuera tan fácil disipar su mal humor. Levi frunce más el ceño.

—No… —susurra. Levi enarca una ceja, instándole a seguir—. No hay un motivo en especial. Sólo me dieron ganas. ¿Extrañas que te diga _capitán_?

Levi hace una mueca con los labios. Desvía la mirada.

—¿Le gusta que le trate así, capitán? ¿Le hace sentir con poder?

Levi no sabe lo que siente, pero siente _algo,_ como si una corriente de agua fría le recorriera desde lo bajo del vientre hasta el pecho, repartiéndose entre todas sus costillas y su columna.

Armin le provoca, y no tiene la menor idea de si lo hace a propósito o es por accidente.

Armin ha cambiado.

Frunce más pronunciadamente el ceño.

—Hace rato hiciste algo… —musita—. Algo que nunca te imaginé haciendo… —lo piensa mejor—. Tal vez sí lo imaginé —corrige—, pero nunca pensé que lo harías de verdad.

Armin no ha entendido nada.

—¿De qué hablas?

—De eso que hiciste —Levi le mira con un poquito de salvajismo en la mirada—, cuando metiste los dedos a mi boca. Lo hiciste a propósito. Sabías lo que me harías hacer.

Armin se sonroja. Desvía la mirada y baja un poco el rostro, enfocándose en la manta sobre el suelo.

—¿Quién diablos te enseñó eso? ¿Fue Kirschtein?

Armin intenta reprimir un suspiro.

—Levi, no he hecho nada de eso con Jean…

—¿Entonces? —insiste el mayor, aunque registra cuidadosamente lo que Armin acaba de decir.

Que de verdad no ha hecho nada con Jean, aunque no sabe si creerlo. Porque Armin parece mucho más despierto ahora para esas cosas que antes y él no lo entiende.

—¿Eso lo hiciste con Kirschtein antes?

—¡Que no! —repite, mirando al otro capitán con algo de exasperación—. Acabo de decirte que no y me lo vuelves a preguntar.

—¿Y entonces? ¿Tú desde cuándo haces esas cosas? ¿Dónde diablos lo viste? ¿Quién te lo mostró?

Armin ve a los celos tomar forma, básicamente, frente a él. Están en los ojos de Levi, en el tono de su voz y en la forma en que mueve las manos, la forma en que se sienta. Suspira.

—Annie.

Levi no responde por un instante.

— _¿Qué?_ ¿Annie? —inquiere después, frunciendo el ceño.

—Sí, Annie —confirma con simpleza el menor, mirando hacia otro lado. Levi, en cambio, como es su costumbre, no le quita los ojos de encima.

—¿Y qué mierda me quieres decir con eso, Armin? ¿Qué te fuiste a verla y te la cogiste y en el proceso te enseñó algunos trucos?

Armin gira los ojos.

—Tu habilidad de sacar conclusiones que te enojan a ti mismo es tan insensata que ni siquiera te das cuenta de lo tontas que suenan tus teorías, ¿verdad?

Levi pone cara de ofendido.

—¿Cómo iba yo a ir a co… ger… me, a Annie? —se ruboriza violentamente y le da vergüenza lo mucho que le costó pronunciar esa palabra. Le molesta más cuando ve el resquicio de burla en los labios de Levi.

A Levi se le aparece en la mente que, si Armin no puede siquiera decir esa palabra sin apenarse, entonces no puede ser que haya hecho nada con alguien más que con él, ¿verdad?

—¿Entonces eres sólo mío?

Armin se cubre el rostro.

—Levi eres insufrible.

—Tú también.

Armin suspira tras sus manos. Luego separa los dedos para volver a ver al capitán más antiguo entre ellos.

—Lo vi en recuerdos —revela—. Recuerdos de Bertholdt.

Sus palabras causan un efecto inmediato en Levi, cuyo intento de sonrisa se desvanece y cuyo entrecejo se hunde lo más profundo como si Armin acabara de confesar un asesinato.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

—He estado teniendo recuerdos… —desvía la mirada, ya se ha quitado las manos de la cara y las ha puesto sobre sus rodillas—. No se lo había dicho a nadie. No creo que sean recuerdos muy importantes. Es más que nada Bertholdt y… y sus… _múltiples_ relaciones —no encuentra forma más decente de explicarlo. Levi eleva un poco el rostro.

—¿Entonces estás diciéndome que usaste una de las técnicas que Annie Leonhart utilizaba para seducir a Bertholdt Hoover para provocarme a mí? —levanta una ceja. Y Armin no sabe en dónde meter la cara.

Queda probablemente más rojo de lo que ha quedado en toda su vida.

—Perdón…

Levi eleva las cejas.

—¿Por qué te disculpas? —se pone de pie, camina hacia la cama y se sienta a lado de Armin—. No me molesta.

Se le ocurre que prefiere que Armin aprenda sobre sexo de esa forma que practicándolo con otras personas además de él. Levi alarga una mano y le abraza por la cintura. Lo hace con un poco de cautela, empero, contemplando sus reacciones, para asegurarse de que Armin no está a punto de rechazarlo, pero el menor se deja. Incluso se mueve un poco para apoyar la cabeza sobre su hombro.

—Estoy esperando al momento en que volvamos a decir algo idiota y terminemos peleándonos otra vez —dice el menor. Levi sonríe.

—Somos buenos para eso. Por eso sólo deberíamos coger y no decir nada.

—Sólo piensas en eso —Armin frunce el ceño, pero no se separa ni nada. Por un momento piensa en algo, y después agrega—. Seguramente tú serías como Reiner.

Las pupilas ópalo de Levi descienden para mirarle, aunque sólo ve su cabellera rubia.

—¿Cómo Reiner? —le aprieta un poco la cintura y baja el rostro para poner sus labios sobre su cabeza—. ¿Y te gusta como es Reiner?

Armin se estremece. Une sus manos y empieza a jugar con sus dedos sin saber cómo más liberar su tensión.

—Levi, ya es tarde… —musita. Levi hace una mueca que no ve.

—¿Otra vez me estás sacando?

—No puedes quedarte a dormir aquí.

—¿Por qué no?

Armin se encoge un poco en su lugar.

—Tengo muchas cosas que pensar. Y Jean…

La sola mención de ese nombre es todo lo que se necesita para que Levi sienta como todo se le hace trozos por dentro, como cristal que se mete en un remolino y empieza a cortar con violencia aquello que toca.

Suelta a Armin. Se aleja de él y se pone bruscamente de pie, mirándole con una cara que podría aterrorizar a mejores hombres que cualquiera de ellos dos.

—Ah, por supuesto, se me olvidaba —espeta con voz irónica y corrosiva—. Se me olvidaba tu maldito juego de tener a dos imbéciles atrás de ti peleando por tu atención, ¿te hace sentir bien eso, Armin? ¿Te hace sentir importante ver quién de los dos va a terminar humillándose más por ti?

Se le seca la boca. A Armin le tiemblan los ojos.

—Eso no es lo que…

—¡Cállate!

Armin se sobresalta con el grito. Aprieta los párpados. Y las manos. Se niega a dejar correr una sola lágrima porque sabe que en el momento en el que lo haga Levi podría perder los estribos y…

—No debí elegirte a ti.

Si Levi quería destrozarlo, sabía _exactamente_ en dónde golpear.

Levi se da la vuelta. Sale dando un portazo. Se desprenden astillas viejas y secas de la madera decrépita de la puerta.

Armin se desmorona.


	12. Libros Viejos y Revelaciones

Cuando Levi se apareció en el estudio de Hange anunciándole que se iría a matar titanes, a ella no le pareció que fuera necesario hacer algo más que asentir y decirle que se veían después. Porque esa es la cosa con Levi Ackerman, que puede venir a decirte que se va solo a asesinar titanes un rato, y tú no te preocupas, no lo cuestionas, simplemente asientes y asumes que volverás a verlo para la cena. Porque cómo se va a morir. _Él._ Ni siquiera cruza por tu mente.

Excepto que han pasado más de tres semanas. En tres benditas semanas no han tenido noticia alguna del capitán Levi Ackerman y Hange ha tenido que terminar inventándose que fue _ella_ quien le ordenó a Levi irse por todo el tiempo que fuera necesario para limpiar el área al norte del Muro María, de modo que fuera más fácil para los nuevos reclutas participar en el exterminio de los titanes con el menor número de bajas posibles.

Hange se ha desarrollado una teoría, una que declara que es posible exterminar a todos los titanes que les amenazan. Cuando la noticia sobre las verdades del mundo exterior fue impresa en los periódicos, tuvo que combinarse con esta teoría suya para que la gente siguiera apoyando la existencia de los Survey Corps.

Porque viven en una isla, es un perímetro limitado y ahora saben de dónde provienen los titanes. Son compatriotas suyos que han sido enviados al “paraíso”, lo que significa que no es que los titanes estén ahí afuera reproduciéndose o que tengan algún origen del que surgen infinitamente. Son limitados, dentro de un terreno limitado. Y, siendo que los muros son la única concentración humana de la isla, es de suponerse que absolutamente todos los titanes en existencia dentro de ella han sido atraídos hacia ellos. Es decir que el mayor porcentaje de los titanes de la isla se encuentra probablemente encerrado dentro del Muro María y en las cercanías fuera de éste.

Son limitados. Es posible acabar con ellos y limpiar su isla, recuperarla para ellos. Los muros ya no serían el límite.

Y es con esta idea que se han formado nuevos escuadrones, que se han estado guillotinando titanes sin parar en Trost y que se han hecho unas cuantas expediciones controladas para ir limpiando distintas zonas. Así que cuando Hange dice que ella fue la que mandó a Levi ahí afuera solo, parece algo creíble y medianamente razonable.

También suena a una maldita locura, pero son Hange y Levi y la gente los considera capaces de cualquier cosa, honestamente, así que la mayoría tiende a aceptarlo con un mero suspiro. Aunque Hange sonríe nerviosamente cuando lo dice.

Armin no es de los que se lo toman tan bien, pero tampoco es que pueda decirle nada a nadie al respecto, así que finge tomarse la noticia con toda la impasividad posible, como ve que lo hacen los demás (con excepción de Eren, que dice abiertamente lo que todos piensan, _que es una maldita locura,_ pero basta una mirada de Hange para callarlo, mientras Mikasa le jala de la camiseta).

Así que en más de tres semanas no se ha tenido noticia del soldado más fuerte de la humanidad. A Hange no le queda más remedio que creer en lo mismo en lo que creyó cuando le dijo a Levi simplemente que estaba bien, antes de que se fuera. Creer que, eventualmente, regresará a casa para cenar.

* * *

Matar titanes puede ser liberador. En un sentido. En otro es grotesco y desagradable, pensar que estás asesinando a seres humanos que no querían esto, que probablemente viven en un infierno eterno.

Pero Levi asume que quizá eso significa que él les está _salvando,_ de alguna forma, así que, a final de cuentas, es algo liberador para los dos. Para él y para el titán, el que se levanta frente a él con sus tres o siete metros, con la cara hinchada y horrenda, con la sonrisa retorcida y el cuerpo regordete, desagradable. El estómago inflado.

Las manos gigantes se dirigen a él una tras otra, una tras otra. Los titanes raros saltan sobre su cabeza, le rozan los brazos, le espían de maneras inusuales e intentan jalar las cuerdas de su equipo de maniobras. Pero a Levi casi se le infiltran sonrisas burlonas en los labios, porque, ¿creen de verdad que van a poder contra él? Si ni el propio Zeke pudo. Si ni una pared de titanes enormes reunidos todos contra él pudo.

Levi es el soldado más fuerte de la humanidad. Aunque eso rara vez le importe. Aunque sea un título imbécil al que los únicos que deciden adorar como si fuese la fuente de su salvación son los ciudadanos promedio que necesitan creer que hay algo más fuerte que ellos ahí afuera protegiéndolos (y decidiendo hacerlo, porque quiere, porque le importan, porque desea salvarlos).

A Levi el día de hoy le importa un carajo proteger a alguien. Para qué, si la gente se muere de todas formas. Si, sin importar cuánto es que cuides de alguien, esa persona igual puede terminar apuñalándote por la espalda, eligiendo a cualquier cara de imbécil que se le pone enfrente antes que a ti.

Así que, ¿para qué? Quizá Levi va a matar a todos estos titanes él solo, y luego se irá afuera, y los seguirá matando, y continuará y continuará hasta que esta maldita isla esté limpia y llana, hasta que a Armin le quede el camino libre para irse a ver el mar y…

Corta con más fuerza e ira de la usual el cuello del titán sobre el que ha caído en ese momento, como águila descendiendo sobre su presa. Armin, maldito Armin, ¿por qué a pesar de todo sigue pensando en él? ¿Por qué, si él a Armin le importa una mierda? Mata a otro. Estúpido Armin, _tengo muchas cosas que pensar. Y Jean…_ Estúpido Armin. Mata a otro. Es un mocoso que se cree que Levi le ha tratado mal y… y, honestamente, es posible que sí, Levi lo ha pensado mucho, y es posible que _sí_ le haya tratado _ligeramente_ mal, pero tampoco es como para que… Mata a otro… tampoco es como para que Armin renuncie a todo y se vaya con el cara de caballo, sólo porque…

No lo entiende. O sí. O no. O al carajo todo.

Entiende que probablemente le hizo a Armin algo tan malo, que sin importar cuánto se esfuerza, el niño sigue prefiriendo irse con Jean antes que con él. Entiende que o es eso, o es simplemente que Armin siempre prefirió a Kirschtein, en el fondo, que siempre estuvo enamorado de él y no de Levi y…

Mata a otro.

¿Enamorado?

Se detiene. No hay más titanes cerca. Los que han caído se deshacen entre humo y vapor. El olor es desesperante, le recuerda a la muerte. Levi se guarda las cuchillas. Antes de salir del Muro Rose tomó unas provisiones generosas de cuchillas nuevas, gas y comida que cargó hasta mitad del camino, donde estableció una especie de “base” a la que regresa de vez en cuando. Casi todas las cuchillas se le arruinaron dentro de las primeras dos semanas, así que el resto del tiempo ha estado utilizando cuchillas descartadas que se ha encontrado en múltiples lugares. También ha tenido que buscar nuevas fuentes de alimento. Halló en una de las villas una gran población de lo que ahora eran gallinas salvajes, y estuvo unos cuantos días en las proximidades, comiendo pollo y huevos, y un poco de leche también, porque una vaca regordeta solía andar cerca de la bandada de gallinas como una especie de matriarca protectora.

Levi se encuentra de todo mientras recorre estos terrenos olvidados, y hacerlo solo ciertamente provee mucho tiempo para análisis e introspección. Desciende de la casa en la que estaba colgado y se va a montar al caballo que adoptó hace una semana entre los campos. Se nota que era un caballo domesticado que emprendió una vida libre y salvaje cuando sus dueños fueron masacrados y la ha mantenido durante todos estos años de soledad. Levi tiene toda la intención de volverlo a liberar cuando termine con su labor, pero por ahora el caballo le es útil para recorrer distancias largas sin gastar nada de gas.

Se mantiene normalmente alejado de toda la zona en la que tuvieron aquel último enfrentamiento. Es terrible pensar en ello. Es terrible pensar que si se dirige ahí va a encontrarse con los restos en descomposición de todos los que solían ser sus compañeros y subordinados, porque no se ha podido realizar una misión para recuperar sus cuerpos. Supone que la peste, además, ha de ser terrible y que las enfermedades deben estar flotando libremente por el aire.

Así que anda por el resto de los sitios, y esta noche se decide a regresar a su escondite, que es una casa pequeña en las inmediaciones de una villa que es atravesada por un río; la casa está establecida fuera de la villa y es bordeada por el bosque. Se encuentra encima de una pequeña colina que hace que su escondite tenga una vista ligeramente privilegiada de la villa y del bosque circundante. Aunque los árboles son muy altos y del lado del bosque no ve prácticamente nada. Pero, como Levi duerme poco, no suele exponerse al peligro de ser atrapado con la guardia baja por mucho tiempo. Y el hecho es que aun cuando duerme está alerta, así que cualquier enemigo la tiene difícil, de cualquier forma, para atraparle desprevenido.

El sonido del agua que corre le tranquiliza. Su frescura también. El aroma a mojado y a rocas húmedas. A peces saltando. Cuando Levi se detiene junto al río, siempre se lo imagina hecho completamente de hielo, como Armin contaba. Un camino interminable de hielo firme que podría recorrerse hasta llegar al mar…

Cuelga su equipo de maniobras cerca de la puerta y se quita toda la ropa, que está sudada y llena de tierra y de un poco de sangre. No suya. Su nivel de perfección y concentración se vuelve más afilado cada día, y siempre que se descubre pensando en que está limpiando el camino para Armin, se da cuenta de que es cuando está más concentrado, cuando los titanes no logran siquiera rozarle, siquiera tocarle, como si fuera invencible e inmortal.

Levi es un arma más poderosa cuando piensa que está limpiando el camino para que Armin pase y vaya al mar.

Se sienta sobre la cama, suspira. Se revuelve el cabello. Está todavía más largo que antes. Pero…

Es que Armin dijo que le gustaba así.

* * *

El comedor del cuartel general, desde que se tienen reclutas nuevos, ha vuelto a llenarse todas las noches. Ahora que se sabe que Levi Ackerman está ahí afuera limpiando el camino para los nuevos, hay más gente dispuesta a unirse. Incluso Hitch está ahí. Aunque probablemente ella tenga motivos diferentes.

Los del 104 se sientan juntos como siempre. Armin está en una esquina con Jean a lado. Mikasa está en la otra punta, y enfrente están Eren, Sasha y Connie, en ese orden. La cena de hoy es puré de papa con pollo empanizado y ensalada de betabeles. Es uno de los platos favoritos de Jean, que se lo devora alegremente mientras Armin le da la mitad de sus betabeles y la mitad de su puré, porque de por sí él come menos y sabe cuánto es que le gustan.

Y es que Armin es bueno para estos gestos pequeños de cariño, al parecer. Y Jean se enamora cada día más de él. Y en esencia todo va perfecto. Armin sólo quisiera dejar de pensar en Levi cada noche cuando se va a dormir, preguntándose si está bien, y, por otro lado, también le agradaría bastante que los recuerdos de Bertholdt dejaran de llegar a su mente. Últimamente han sido menos frecuentes y se pregunta si se debe a que tiene la cabeza ocupada con los planes de exterminio de titanes, con la desaparición de Levi y, también –no puede negarlo–, con la idea de que quizá, finalmente, en algunos meses podrán llegar al mar.

Quisiera hablar con Levi. Contarle que los recuerdos de Bertholdt se aparecen menos y sentarse a platicar con él sobre cómo será su llegada al mar, sobre qué animales les gustaría ver y sobre cómo se sentirá la arena bajo sus pies. Sobre a qué huele el agua salada y si será imposible realmente beberla. Sobre todas esas cosas que por algún motivo sólo es capaz de contarle a él. Porque Levi es un huracán que se lo revuelve todo y le deja tan indefenso, que a final de cuentas tan sólo es capaz de ser él mismo con él, sin barreras –porque se las derriba todas–, sin pretensiones, sin ocultar nada –porque no puede, ya no tiene dónde–.

Está un poco enojado con la comandante por haber enviado a Levi a esa misión cuasi suicida, pero intenta no exteriorizarlo. Jean está dándole un beso en la frente como agradecimiento por la comida extra, todo calmo y tranquilo, cuando repentinamente alguien levanta innecesariamente la voz en la mesa de a lado.

Y les basta sólo escuchar y echar un vistazo para saber que se trata de Flock.

—Hitch —ha llamado a la chica, que está sentada en otra mesa, detrás de la suya, y en sentido opuesto a él, de modo que ambos se pueden ver a las caras—, ¿quieres saber cómo habría sido posible para Marlo conservar la vida?

Se hace un silencio sepulcral. Armin encoge los dedos sobre la mesa y siente a sus pupilas temblar, porque le da miedo que Flock otra vez vaya a desplantarse en su contra. Lo ha hecho repetidamente desde que todo ocurrió. No se molesta nunca en ocultar lo insatisfecho que está con la decisión tomada por Levi.

—Flock, más vale que no digas una imbecilidad porque voy a ir a partirte la boca —advierte Jean, tomando a Armin de la cintura, todo protector y tranquilizante. Que adivina cómo se siente Armin y se le pone encima como un bálsamo, y Armin se siente bien, porque se siente querido, siente que no está solo.

Pero a Flock la amenaza le importa un carajo.

—Calma, Kirschtein, te gustará escuchar esto a ti también, porque creo que ya te tuvieron debajo del velo por demasiado tiempo —declara el muchacho rubio y Jean levanta una ceja. Armin voltea a verle. No sabe qué es lo que podría decir. Pero le ve en la cara todo lo malintencionado que está—. Si uno quiere asegurarse de que a la próxima vez que su vida esté en riesgo el capitán Levi corra a protegerle, déjenme decirles que lo único que tienen que hacer es darle un poco de cariño, ¿cierto, Armin?

Otra vez hay un silencio de esos que ensordecen, incrustado de un poco de respiraciones tensas y una que otra aclaración de garganta. Los ojos vívidos y acuosos de Flock están dirigidos a Armin y el menor no sabe qué hacer, o qué decir. ¿Es posible que Flock…?

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso? —es Hitch quien lo pregunta, porque la verdad es que, aunque lo oculte, está dolida y enfurecida con el mundo, y cualquier excusa que le den para enojarse con alguien y _echarle_ a alguien la culpa de la muerte de Marlo le va a parecer una oportunidad estupenda. Aunque no lo haga de forma consciente.

—¿Ustedes creen que es verdad el cuento de que el comandante necesitaba _descansar ya_? Claro que no. Patrañas. La realidad es que el capitán Levi no podía dejar a su pequeño amorcito ir y por eso decidió salvarlo a él, ¿no, Armin? ¿No estabas sosteniéndole la mano al capitán después de que fuera a salvarte del tal Reiner? Y eso que no le he contado a nadie lo de la bodega.

A Armin se le corta la respiración.

No es posible. No es posible. Nadie debería haberlos visto. No es posible, _no es posible noesposiblenoesposiblenoes…_

—¿Bodega? ¿Qué bodega?

Y esta vez es Jean quien lo pregunta. Armin cierra los ojos, presiona los párpados casi con dolor, adelantándose al golpe que sabe que está a punto de recibir.

—Pues nada. Vi una vez como el capitán Levi y el _capitán_ Armin se encerraban juntos solos en una bodega en una parte vieja de los cuarteles. Tardaron bastante tiempo dentro, he de decir. Dudo que haya sido la primera vez, porque se les veía mucha complicidad.

Armin siente como la mano que le sostenía de la cintura suaviza un poco su agarre. Siente como se desliza hasta posarse en la silla, apenas sobre él, apenas deseando tocarle.

—Armin… —Jean le está mirando. Y no es el único. Es uno de los que más le importan, claro está, pero no es el único. Flock le está mirando también. Hitch. El cuartel entero—. ¿De qué está hablando? ¿Acaso es…? —pero no puede acabar, porque Armin se pone de pie de golpe, se sale de la banca y se larga de ahí lo más rápido que puede, sintiendo que todos le taladran con las miradas y escuchando a Jean y a Eren llamándole.

Apenas sale por la puerta se echa a correr. Jean sale también y le llama, así que Armin corre más rápido –aunque sabe que Jean, si quiere, puede alcanzarlo–. Corre hasta entrar al edificio principal, donde entonces avanza por los pasillos y escaleras y no se detiene sino hasta que ha llegado…

¿A dónde?

Se da cuenta de que se ha detenido frente a la habitación de Levi. Respirando agitadamente y de un solo impulso se mete, cerrando tras de sí y apoyándose sobre la puerta. Mira entonces a la luna que está afuera, menguante. Cuando Levi se fue, acababa de haber luna nueva. Levi se fue justo un día después de aquella noche que pasaron en su habitación en la torre, mirando libros y besándose y peleando, en ese orden, todo con el mismo grado de intensidad.

Piensa que es su culpa. Piensa que quizá fue Levi quien le pidió a la comandante que le mandara lejos por una cantidad indefinida de tiempo, sólo con tal de alejarse de él.

Es plausible. Porque Levi le dijo cosas hirientes, pero es posible que Armin, a su vez, también le haya dicho cosas hirientes.

_Tengo muchas cosas que pensar. Y Jean…_

Sí, porque ahí estaba, un momento besándole e instándole a _otras cosas_ , y al siguiente le decía que no se podía quedar _porque Jean,_ porque a pesar de todo, a pesar de haber estado casi a punto de iniciar cosas que no pueden revertirse, Armin seguía teniendo una relación con alguien más. Y es un incoherente, porque es cierto que está terriblemente confundido y lastimado por dentro por una cantidad monstruosa de cosas, pero eso no le da derecho de lastimar a los demás.

Porque ha lastimado a Levi, ¿no es así? Aunque Levi parezca invulnerable y él se sienta demasiado poca cosa como para siquiera aspirar a ser capaz de rasguñar su coraza de tranquilidad, pero si Levi terminó hiriéndole de vuelta, fue porque él hizo lo mismo, ¿no? Como un lobo que se defiende. Un lobo al que pateas después de haberle hecho creer que puede confiar en ti, y que te muerde como respuesta.

Armin va y se recuesta boca abajo sobre la cama, cerrando los ojos, porque espera sentir el aroma de Levi impregnado en las almohadas.

Pero no huele a nada. Es como si Levi hubiese lavado todo antes de irse. Armin abre los ojos, se incorpora un poco y mira a su alrededor.

Todo se ve muy… vacío.

Se pone de pie y camina hacia el escritorio, después hacia el armario, hacia el librero, hacia los cajones de las cómodas.

No hay nada. Qué está pasando. _No hay nada._ No hay nada en la habitación de Levi, es como si…

Como si…

Armin sale corriendo. Se dirige hacia una de las salas de almacenamiento. Tiene la llave, porque es capitán. Abre, entra, se pone su equipo de maniobras tridimensionales y sale corriendo de ahí, dirigiéndose, en medio de la oscuridad, hacia el Muro María.


	13. Libros Viejos y Mensajes

El invierno está iniciando y hoy hace más frío de lo que lo ha hecho en todo el mes. Levi sale desde temprano de su “base”, cargando una mochila con provisiones que espera le alcancen para por lo menos una semana fuera. Se ha metido dos cuchillas nuevas y está utilizando un tanque de gas que se encontró hace tres días en las proximidades de un pueblo al que alguna vez atravesaron durante una de sus misiones de reconocimiento. Le carga todo al caballo que espera pacientemente afuera, con su pelo cenizo refulgiendo bajo los primeros rayos de sol, y entonces se monta, dándole dos toquecitos a los costados.

—Vamos, Kirschtein.

No se le ha ocurrido otro nombre. _En serio._

Aunque el caballo le cae mejor de lo que aquel de quien su nombre proviene jamás lo hará, pero la verdad es que le causa gracia cada vez que le llama.

 _Kirschtein,_ y sonríe por dentro, imaginándose la cara que pondría el cara de caballo si se enterara.

Imaginándose la de Armin también. Probablemente le regañaría. Y Levi a cambio le besaría, por ningún motivo en particular.

Pone cara de fastidio. No quiere iniciar este día pensando en Armin _también,_ igual que todos los días anteriores. Pero es que básicamente o piensa en Armin o piensa en el mar y, a final de cuentas, descubre con hastío, _ambas cosas son exactamente lo mismo._

Parte hacia el norte, Kirschtein corriendo a toda velocidad, quizá contento de tener un nuevo dueño, si es que los caballos se sienten contentos y si es que de verdad podría extrañar ser poseído antes que su libertad.

Sea como sea, Levi y Kirschtein se entienden bien. Al menos en este universo, en el que Kirschtein es un _caballo_ y hace todo lo que Levi le ordena.

_“Pero nunca dejaría a Armin montarte, estúpido Kirschtein”._

Levi sonríe. Y su caballo relincha como si adivinara sus pensamientos y le recordara, resignadamente, que él es sólo un caballo y montárselo a él no tiene las mismas implicaciones que montarse a un ser humano.

Cuando el sol ya está alto sobre el cielo, con sus rayos atravesando capas de nubes y viento que no les permiten llegar con toda su fuerza a la tierra, Armin está cabalgando a algunos kilómetros ya de la puerta de Trost. Después de su impulso inicial de salir tras Levi tan rápido como fuera posible, tuvo que darse un respiro y pensar mejor las cosas. Ya estaba a mitad de su camino en dirección al Muro María cuando se detuvo, su mente estratégica repasando las implicaciones de lo que pretendía hacer.

 _No vas a sobrevivir._ Esa frase se repitió múltiples veces en su cerebro y Armin terminó dándose la media vuelta.

 _Voy a sobrevivir. Puedo hacerlo._ Se dijo a sí mismo. Ya ha enfrentado a la muerte una vez.

Puede hacerlo más veces.

Así que retrocedió únicamente para hacer las cosas de forma más inteligente. Se cargó con provisiones ideales para por lo menos dos semanas y después usó su equipo de maniobras para escalar el muro y descender al otro lado. Habían establecido un pequeño establo lejos de donde solían concentrarse los titanes afuera, en vista de que los caballos no solían ser victimizados por éstos, y Armin aprovechó la conveniencia de esta disposición para tomar a uno de los animales e irse.

Cabalgó toda la noche. Es cierto que Armin tiene menos miedo ahora de lo que lo ha tenido en toda su vida, y quizá tiene algo que ver con el hecho de que _ya se murió_ una vez. Volver a hacerlo no parece demasiado difícil. Se siente como si pudiese enfrentar lo que sea. _Lo que sea._ Y más si se trata de encontrar a Levi.

Porque Levi les ha abandonado. Su habitación vacía era como una declaración abierta, un _no voy a volver. No tengo nada a lo qué volver. Usen este cuarto para alguien que sí quiera estar aquí._

Frunce el rostro con dolor, porque piensa en las mil y un cosas que podrían haber ocurrido con Levi durante estas más de tres semanas que ha estado desaparecido. Respira profundo, intentando calmar a su corazón que late con demasiada velocidad.

No le teme a su propia muerte. _Le teme a la de Levi._

Cabalga durante la noche cuando incluso los titanes que pudiera encontrarse deberían estar adormecidos. Está bien que Armin sea un capitán y que sea más hábil ahora para enfrentarse a los titanes de lo que era antes de morirse –quizá una combinación de su falta de miedo con todas las habilidades y experiencia de Bertholdt que ahora anidan en su cabeza–, pero sigue siendo Armin Arlert y sigue siendo un poco más vulnerable que la mayoría del resto de los soldados. Así que ha determinado que será mejor que avance durante las noches y a primeras horas de la mañana. Durante el día dejará a su caballo descansar.

Avanza de esta forma durante seis días. Hace siempre una comida antes de partir, otra a mitad de la noche y una última en la mañana, antes de ir a dormirse por unas cuantas horas. Mantiene a su animal en la sombra, hidratado con agua que consigue de riachuelos y de viejos depósitos abandonados. Al sexto día es cuando se encuentra un río y decide seguir su curso. La cantidad de titanes que se encuentra es mínima, uno aquí y uno allá, y eso le confirma que está yendo en la dirección correcta.

Levi ha estado aquí, haciendo su limpieza, y por eso hay tan pocos. Prácticamente ninguno. Armin tiene la vía libre.

El séptimo día tiene un descanso intranquilo. Ha dejado a Pastel –es una yegua joven moteada, blanco con negro. La reconoce por el manchón grande que tiene sobre uno de sus ojos. Pertenecía a una de las reclutas que perdió la vida en la misión de recuperación del Muro María, y fue ella quien le puso ese nombre–, en un establo abandonado, comiendo paja y hierbas, y él se ha refugiado en una casa que no ha sufrido demasiado decaimiento. Se encuentra con tres habitaciones, cada una de las cuales está llena de objetos personales que hablan de los individuos que solían habitar ahí.

La habitación principal tiene cortinas beige. Una cama amplia en la que caben dos personas. Hay sobre una de las cómodas un periódico arrugado y amarillento, embotado de humedad, y sobre la otra lo que parece ser un bordado a medio hacer. Armin estudia el tejido, hecho en tela blanca áspera que está siendo sostenida en su lugar por dos aros de madera. Es el dibujo de una pequeña ave de colores, con el pico largo y las alas en forma de hojas. Un colibrí, asume Armin. Vuelve a dejar el bordado en su lugar y recorre el resto de la casa.

En una de las otras habitaciones hay ropas y zapatos pequeños. Una cama individual, y sobre las cómodas hay muñecas y peluches llenos de telarañas. En la otra habitación está la ropa de un chico joven, de aproximadamente su edad, seguramente. Hay una pila de periódicos amontonados en un rincón, un escritorio con un par de libros, lápices y otros artículos escolares. Uno diría que se trataba de un joven muy estudioso, con ciertas metas y aspiraciones. Quizá quería ser profesor, o médico, o arquitecto.

No es la primera vez que Armin se queda en una casa ajena en abandono, pero es la primera vez que lo hace solo y que dedica tanto tiempo a recorrer todas sus memorias. Y le dan escalofríos. Y le entristece. Le entristece que toda esa gente ya no esté aquí, que el bordado no vaya a ser terminado, ni los periódicos leídos, ni los muñecos queridos, ni los lápices utilizados.

Toma uno de los lápices y saca un viejo cuaderno. Encuentra una página limpia. Empieza a escribir…

Esa noche, Armin toma a Pastel y juntos salen de ahí. Cabalgan hasta que el sol se levanta y la luna desaparece. Sólo vieron a un titán adormilado en toda la noche. Se detienen en un nuevo pueblo al costado del río y nuevamente vuelven a instalarse ahí.

Armin sigue esta rutina por más días. Llegan las dos semanas y, además de la profunda ausencia de titanes, no ha encontrado otras señales más de que Levi realmente haya pasado por ahí, y entonces empieza a dudar.

¿Y si realmente Levi no ha estado en ninguno de esos lugares? ¿Y si es solamente que todos los titanes están en las proximidades del muro y por eso hay tan pocos aquí? ¿Y si ha estado siguiendo un rastro que no existe? Empieza a ponerse muy nervioso y quiere devolver el camino, revisar mejor, quizá haya una señal que no ha visto. Es con cierta desesperación que la última noche de la segunda semana deja de ir hacia el norte y se desvía hacia el este sin motivo. Avanza por varias horas y, cuando le parece que debe ser la mitad de la noche, divisa a un titán recostado boca abajo a mitad del campo.

Se detiene. Mira hacia sus alrededores. Está en un campo abierto que es iluminado por nada más que la luna. Hace frío y sus manos están un poco insensibles por cabalgar toda la noche y por estarse congelando un poco. Hay un silencio hondo y ensordecedor, como si hasta las criaturas de la noche se hubiesen largado o estuviesen ocultándose. Armin estudia todo el entorno, jalando un poco los mandos de Pastel para hacerle girar sobre su propio eje. Observa y observa, hasta que repentinamente se lo encuentra.

Un enorme ojo que está contemplándole detrás de unos árboles que hay a por lo menos un kilómetro de distancia de él. Armin frunce el ceño. Está a punto de indicar a Pastel que empiece a correr, pero repentinamente escucha ruido y cuando devuelve la mirada al frente, se encuentra con que el titán que estaba boca abajo se ha movido y también está mirándole. Y entonces empieza a levantarse, mientras comienzan a escucharse pasos desde los árboles, indicando que el otro titán viene también.

Son dos titanes raros. Armin dirige a Pastel en otra dirección, pretendiendo escapar por en medio de los dos titanes y luego adentrarse al bosque donde podría usar su equipo de maniobras. Escucha los pasos detrás de él. Son dos clases 7 metros. Mira por sobre su hombro y ve que efectivamente los dos titanes están dirigiéndose hacia él, con los ojos bien puestos sobre su presa. Armin regresa la vista al frente y presiona a Pastel para que vaya más rápido. El animal suelta un breve relinche y acelera el galope. Están llegando al borde del bosque cuando Armin siente el retumbar de los pasos de los titanes demasiado cerca.

Se da la vuelta.

Uno de los dos está prácticamente sobre él. Armin no sabe qué hacer, si se queda en dónde está, el titán va a tomarlo con la mano que ya está alargando hacia él. Si salta de Pastel, será probablemente aplastado y, en todo caso, quedaría completamente vulnerable. Aún no llegan al bosque y no hay construcciones aledañas, no tiene ningún lugar para usar su equipo de maniobras.

Excepto el titán.

El otro titán viene detrás. El de adelante se inclina para tomar a Armin.

Armin salta al tiempo que la bestia da un manotazo, lanzando a la mísera Pastel rodando, que suelta un relinchido de dolor y Armin alcanza a ver con pena como se le destrozan las patas.

El joven estratega lanza su gancho de inmediato y se aferra a uno de los hombros del titán. Se eleva antes de que el titán pueda mirarle, se detiene sobre su hombro y saca sus cuchillas.

Pero el titán ya está levantando sus manos para tomarlo. Armin no tiene hacia donde huir así que, como puede, se prende de su cabello y escala por su cabeza antes de que ambas manos se posen en donde había estado. El otro titán ya está a un par de metros, y Armin sabe que está en una terrible desventaja.

Qué puede hacer. Necesita impulso para cortar el cuello de cualquiera de los dos titanes, pero sus únicas fuentes de altura son los dos titanes mismos, lo que significa que necesita maniobrar entre ellos. Además, necesita matar a uno inmediatamente después del otro, porque de lo contrario se quedará sin manera de volver a tomar impulso para atacar al segundo.

No cuenta con la habilidad para hacerlo. Su mente trabaja a velocidad bestial. Consulta sus propias ideas y las que surgen del conocimiento de Bertholdt también.

_¿Qué hago? ¿Qué hacemos?_

Salta en el momento en el que el segundo titán está dirigiendo las manos a él. Lanza su gancho y se aferra al ojo del titán, que grita ensordecedoramente. Con el impulso que ha tomado, y aprovechando su distracción, Armin desciende y corta su cuello.

Lo logra.

En el instante en el que se voltea para ver al otro titán, habiendo aterrizado sobre el hombro del que ha sido derrotado, que ya empieza a caer, alcanza a ver la mano monstruosa que se dirige a él.

Armin agita sus cuchillas en la forma de una equis y logra alejar a la mano, pero inmediatamente después viene la otra y le alcanza.

Armin es golpeado hasta caer sobre el suelo con fuerza. Escucha un _crack_ y sabe que uno de sus brazos no está bien, porque se le libera un dolor ácido y filoso.

Esta sobre el suelo y ve al titán dirigirse a él. El otro ha caído ya. Armin se sienta, intentando determinar qué puede hacer.

No tiene hacia dónde huir. Ni manera de hacerlo. Uno de sus brazos está inservible y ya no podrá cortar adecuadamente el cuello del titán.

¿Qué es lo que puede hacer?

Se levanta y corre cuando la mano está a punto de dirigirse a él. La mano se estrella contra el suelo, haciéndolo temblar, Armin pierde el equilibrio y cae, pero se vuelve a levantar inmediatamente y continúa corriendo. Sabe que no hay forma de que sus piernas humanas le ganen a las dos piernas enormes de un titán de siete metros, pero corre hacia el bosque de todas formas, porque es lo único que concibe hacer mientras piensa en su siguiente plan.

Corre y corre. Su corazón y su estómago parecen querer salir por su garganta. Pero sigue corriendo porque no es razonable hacer nada más.

Empero, de pronto frunce el ceño. Su corazón late tan fuerte que podría estallar en cualquier instante, o destrozarle la piel del pecho y las costillas. Armin se detiene y se da la vuelta.

El titán no está.

No está.

No, no es que no esté. Cuando baja los ojos, le ve ahí, deshaciéndose sobre el suelo cerca del otro. El humo de los dos se mezcla y por eso en un inicio no lo distinguió claramente.

Alguien ha derrotado al segundo titán. Armin se queda de pie mirando, esperando a que la persona se aparezca.

Tiene que ser Levi. No puede ser nadie más que Levi. No hay nadie más que él aquí afuera. Armin espera.

Espera.

Y espera.

Se ha acercado a Pastel. Ha tenido que sacrificarla porque el pobre animal estaba pasando por un dolor interminable y horrible, con sus patas torcidas de formas espantosas. Armin se queda sentado junto a ella, y espera por más tiempo.

No se aparece nadie, nunca.

—¡Levi!

Sólo lo llamó una vez, tras quizá media hora de esperar, pero le respondió un silencio ensordecedor y terrorífico. Le respondió un vacío. Una soledad incomprensible.

Como si no hubiese nadie realmente. Como si nadie hubiese derribado a ese titán, y hubiese muerto por nada más que un designio divino.

Antes de que empiece a amanecer, Armin se dirige al bosque y decide regresar a la ruta que había estado siguiendo inicialmente. Le tomará bastantes horas llegar sin su caballo, herido y cargando las pocas provisiones que le quedaban y que ha podido rescatar. Al menos sabe que entre el bosque y el río no debería haber ningún titán, si es que no se ha aparecido ninguno desde la última vez que pasó.

Así que camina hasta la mañana, y ya muy temprano, cuando empieza a salir el sol, decide seguir avanzando. No hay titanes a la vista.

Armin termina refugiándose en el mismo sitio que había usado el día anterior. Llega casi al atardecer y está exhausto. Su brazo duele un mundo y se siente afiebrado. Sabe que no puede durar mucho tiempo así.

Se aplica primeros auxilios. Se entabla el brazo como puede, colocándole dos tablas que logró hallar y envolviéndolas en vendas que ha traído consigo. El dolor se aplaca un poquito ahora que su brazo está inmovilizado, pero sigue siendo constante.

Duele mucho. Y sus provisiones están escasas, porque había encontrado algunas cosas en los lugares en que se estuvo quedando, pero gran parte se perdió cuando Pastel fue lanzada por los aires. También perdió un bote entero de gas, que se rompió con el golpe. Está en un estado deplorable y, a decir verdad, es un milagro que siga vivo.

Será un milagro que lo siga estando mucho tiempo más.


	14. Libros Viejos y Enemigos

Armin lleva todo el día avanzando con su equipo de maniobras, tragándose el dolor de su brazo. Sigue sin haber titanes a la vista, aunque ve muchos sitios en los que pudo haber habido enfrentamientos, lugares que lucen destruidos o chamuscados como si ahí hubiesen muerto algunas de esas bestias. Después de la experiencia de ayer, guiada por su desconfianza y estupidez, Armin sabe que estuvo yendo por el camino correcto todo el tiempo. Levi realmente ha estado aquí, limpiando el camino. Jamás debió haberse desviado. Debió confiar siempre en él. Pero ya no es tiempo de lamentarse. Como diría Levi, lo hecho, hecho está. Nadie puede adivinar el futuro. No podemos arrepentirnos toda la vida de nuestras decisiones.

Así que avanza bajo el sol, con plena confianza de que no encontrará enemigo alguno, y que si lo encuentra debería ser capaz de huir moviéndose entre los edificios. Le quedan todavía un par de tanques de gas de reserva, así que, usándolos de forma moderada, estos deberían durarle para al menos una semana más de recorrido.

Se detiene una noche en una pequeña villa que es atravesada por el río que ha venido siguiendo. A un costado de la villa hay una pequeña colina y sobre ésta hay una casa bordeada por el bosque. El lugar luce tranquilo y el ruido del río corriendo es como un cántico nocturno. Se escuchan algunos búhos también, grillos y uno que otro animalillo. _Vida._ A Armin le parece un buen lugar para quedarse. Decide que mañana temprano recorrerá todas las casas para buscar analgésicos y más antibióticos, porque los que traía consigo se han terminado. Por esa noche, elige cualquier casa, con cualquier cama, y se recuesta a dormir, exhausto.

A la mañana siguiente, lo primero que Armin hace es bañarse. Decide hacerlo en el río, porque está tan limpio y cristalino y no hay nadie, así que se desnuda junto a éste y arroja el agua fresca a su cuerpo. Hace un poco de frío y el agua está muy fría también, pero no le importa. Su brazo se entumece mientras está ahí y el sol, aunque poco, le brilla en la cara y es tranquilizador.

Más tarde, cuando se ha limpiado y vestido otra vez, sale a recorrer la pequeña villa. Como no hay demasiadas casas, decide visitarlas todas. Se encuentra lo que debió ser una apotecaria y ahí halla algunos medicamentos. Toma los que pueden servirle y sale de ahí.

Al final del día, el único lugar que le falta por visitar es la casa sobre la colina. La mira desde abajo con curiosidad, sintiendo algo extraño con respecto a ella. Asciende a un lado de la colina y se para frente a la entrada.

Cuando abre la puerta de la casa y se detiene en el resquicio, nota de inmediato algo súbito y evidente, algo que hace que a su corazón se le olvide latir por un segundo.

Está limpio. Está _más_ que limpio, _reluciente_ y _ordenado_ y _casi_ puede oler la limpieza. Armin sabe perfectamente quién es el único que puede ser responsable de esto.

Ha encontrado a Levi.

Entra de golpe y recorre rápidamente la sala, el comedor, las dos habitaciones y la cocina. Mira en esta última un plato y un vaso recién lavados. _Recién._ Todavía están húmedos y hay un par de gotitas en el fregadero. Armin sonríe. Levi justo ha estado aquí. Es más, quizá estuvo aquí esta mañana. Quizá hace un par de horas. Quizá sólo se han perdido el uno al otro por meros minutos. Quizá él regresará pronto. Armin sonríe y va a sentarse en una de las sillas del comedor. Mira hacia afuera y le parece que el sol está brillando con más fuerza, que ilumina más. Le parece que el dolor en su brazo es menos fuerte, que la fiebre le ha bajado.

Levi puede mejorarlo todo. Tan sólo tiene que entrar por esa puerta y mirarle y hablarle para repararlo todo, para que todos los miedos se le vayan a Armin, todas las inseguridades y las preocupaciones, para que lo único que tenga que hacer sea contarle sobre los _muchos_ deseos que tiene ahora de ver el mar.

Se le olvida Flock. Se le olvida la forma en que Hitch le miró. Se le olvida Jean…

No, no se le olvida Jean. Siente una punzada en su interior cuando piensa en él. No sabe lo que Jean estará pensando ahora que él también se ha desaparecido, la verdad es que no pensó en él cuando decidió irse, pero sí después de haberlo hecho, porque no quería herirlo, pero no tenía opción. Porque no podía dejar a Levi solo aquí afuera, haciendo quien sabe qué, detestándolo y decidiendo no mirar atrás.

No podía.

Ama a Levi.

Demasiado.

Y no podía dejarlo ir. Y espera que Jean lo entienda. Algún día. O que lo odie. Ambas cosas serían igual de justas.

Pero él no podía dejar a Levi ir.

No al menos sin decirle la verdad.

_Te amo._

Tan solo quiere decirle eso, y después se irá al mar, sea con él, o sin él. Esperará ahí por sus amigos, y para cuando ellos lleguen él podría decirles todo lo que ha descubierto. El mundo es nuevo. El mundo brilla.

Y seguramente en algunos minutos Levi regresará…

La tarde se vuelve noche. Y anochece. Oscurece. Armin se queda dormido en la silla, con el brazo herido colgado a un costado y el rostro y el otro brazo sobre la mesa.

Vuelve a amanecer. El sol le molesta la cara, pero sólo se despierta realmente cuando escucha el ruido de la puerta abriéndose.

Armin se levanta de golpe y mira hacia ella, sonriendo, el corazón se le acelera.

Y entonces…

La sonrisa se le desvanece.

Tiembla un poco. Parpadea. Frunce el ceño. No sabe qué es lo que está ocurriendo. Se hace un silencio fuerte.

Hasta que…

—¿Reiner? —musita.

Tres semanas antes, Jean entró a la oficina de Hange después del mediodía. Ella elevó los ojos de sus papeles para mirarle.

—¿Qué ocurre, Jean?

El chico fue y se sentó frente a ella. Lucía claramente perturbado. Bajó la mirada y tamborileó los dedos sobre el reposabrazos de la silla.

—Armin está desaparecido.

—¿Cómo dices?

Hange esperaba haber escuchado _mal_ , porque no podía lidiar con esto. No podían írsele Levi y también Armin. No. No podían. No podían ser tan inconscientes los dos, no podía ser que estuvieran…

—Está desaparecido. Nadie le ha visto desde anoche. Estábamos cenando en el comedor y Flock empezó a decir algunas cosas desagradables. Armin se fue y… —desvió la mirada y decidió omitir el detalle de que él no le había seguido, a pesar de que Armin evidentemente estaba mal.

Omitió también decir que el motivo por el que no le siguió, fueron enojo y celos.

—Fui más tarde a verlo a su habitación y no estaba. Fui nuevamente esta mañana, y tampoco estaba. No fue a desayunar, no fue a almorzar, ya lo he buscado por todo el cuartel y entre los chicos hemos preguntado a todos los que hemos podido: nadie lo ha visto —terminó de contar y después miró a Hange, quien le miró de vuelta—. Temo que puedan haberlo secuestrado. Por Reiner o…

—O quizá también se fue —le interrumpió Hange—. Lo siento, Jean, sé que no quisieras escuchar esto, pero también existe una posibilidad de que Armin se haya ido por propia volición.

—Pero irse así nada más —dijo—. Sin decir nada…

Hange le miró con pena.

—Tenemos que considerar todas las posibilidades. Iniciaré un protocolo de búsqueda por la ciudad, podemos pedir asistencia de las tropas estacionarias. Ve y llama al general Vincent por mí, por favor.

Jean asintió y salió de ahí.

Eso fue hacía tres semanas, cuando Armin apenas llevaba medio día de desaparecido.

Se lo buscó por todas partes y nunca se le encontró. Empero, una revisión más detallada de su habitación reveló que se había llevado consigo ropa y también su mochila. Algunos vendedores del mercado más cercano al cuartel, que estaba emplazado en la calle principal de la ciudad, declararon que alguien con la descripción de Armin se había pasado por el mercado aquel día muy temprano, cuando apenas estaban armando sus puestos y acomodando sus mercancías, y había comprado varias cosas. El chico era de baja estatura y usaba una capucha, pero le vieron los ojos azules y el cabello rubio hasta los hombros. Tenía una voz tintineante.

Connie revisó el almacén de los equipos tridimensionales y se encontró con que el de Armin no estaba. La pista final la halló Mikasa, que encontró que uno de los caballos del establo exterior estaba desaparecido.

Armin se había ido por voluntad propia, quedó claro. Y fue entonces que Hange, reuniendo únicamente a los capitanes de escuadrón, les reveló la verdad.

—Yo no mandé a Levi a ninguna misión. Se fue por voluntad propia. Y ahora Armin le ha seguido. Dudo que tenga más motivos que simple preocupación, pero también debemos considerar otras posibilidades, como una traición.

—¿Traición? —espetó Mikasa, poniéndose de pie—. Armin jamás haría eso.

—No el Armin que conocíamos —concedió la comandante—. ¿Pero este Armin? ¿El que tiene a Bertholdt adentro? No he sido la única que ha notado que es diferente, ¿verdad?

Mikasa y Jean se estremecieron al escuchar eso.

Era verdad. Armin había cambiado demasiado.

Y Mikasa volvió a sentarse.

—De momento consideraremos que ambos han desaparecido por causas desconocidas e iniciaremos una operación de recuperación. No podemos darnos el lujo de perderlos, no a ellos. Preparen a sus escuadrones.

Armin abre los ojos. Está oscuro. Hay un rayo de luz únicamente, que parece provenir de una diminuta ventana cuadrada con tres rendijas que está sobre una de las cuatro paredes que le rodean, muy por encima del suelo. Armin de ninguna forma podría alcanzarla.

Está sentado y el suelo parece empolvado. Encoge las piernas, parpadea cansinamente. Apenas logra recordar qué pasó.

Estaba en la cabaña de Levi y entonces…

Abre los ojos con sorpresa.

Entonces apareció Reiner. Y Armin quiso huir, pero Reiner se le fue encima y lo dominó en un segundo. Le dobló el brazo roto de forma dolorosa, y después debió golpearle detrás de la cabeza. Armin quedó inconsciente.

Observa su brazo y ve que su entablado improvisado ha sido sustituido por uno mucho más decente. Tiene un dolor recurrente, seguramente causado por lo que Reiner le hizo, que se lo ha dejado sensible otra vez. Pero, además de eso, no se siente demasiado mal. La cabeza le duele un poco y es todo.

—Levi… —susurra. Ni sabe por qué. Se queda ahí sin tratar de moverse por un buen rato. Es hasta horas después que la puerta se abre y Reiner aparece. Trae consigo un plato hondo y un vaso de barro. Se acerca y los deja frente a él. Armin no se mueve. Simplemente le mira.

—Come —ordena el enorme tipo y después se da la vuelta—. Más tarde tendrás que darme información. Ve preparándote.

Y sale.

Armin ve su comida. Un engrudo extraño de color anaranjado pálido y un vaso con agua. No es mucho y no luce apetitoso. El estómago se le retuerce de hambre, como si recordara de pronto que necesita alimentarse. Pero Armin no confía en lo que acaban de darle y no lo toca.

Más tarde, Reiner regresa. Armin no se ha movido un milímetro.

—Te dije que comieras.

—No tengo hambre —replica Armin y desvía el rostro. Reiner se acerca. Su presencia es abrumadora y Armin siente que se estremece.

Si Reiner quiere, lo puede partir en dos en este instante. Fácil, simple y sin esfuerzo. Armin hasta ha empezado el proceso él mismo rompiéndose el brazo.

Y entonces piensa… ¿quién fue quien asesinó a ese titán? ¿Al que le rompió el brazo y mató a Pastel?

¿Acaso…?

Levanta un poco los ojos azules para mirar a su enemigo. Reiner se agacha y Armin se encoge.

—Sólo voy a darte de comer —dice el otro. Armin frunce el ceño.

—No quiero.

—No te pregunté si querías.

Toma el plato, le mete la cuchara y la llena. Después lo suelta para sostener a Armin con esa mano de la cara. Le clava los dedos en las mejillas.

—Abre la boca.

A Armin le lloran los ojos inmediatamente. Recuerda a…

—Mierda, Armin, no seas tan nena. Ni siquiera te he hecho nada. Abre la boca.

Obedece y le meten la cuchara con comida. Traga. Reiner saca otra cucharada. Cuando la acerca a sus labios Armin abre la boca sin rechistar.

—¿Ya puedes comer por cuenta propia?

Armin asiente, con la cabeza baja.

—Entonces hazlo. No me iré hasta que te acabes eso.

Vuelve a colocar la cuchara en el plato y se levanta para alejarse unos pasos. Se sienta junto a otra de las paredes, apoyándose sobre ella. Armin usa su mano buena para comer. La textura es ciertamente desagradable, pero el sabor no lo es tanto. Así que se termina el plato y después se toma el agua. Una vez hecho, Reiner asiente y se levanta para recoger los platos. Se va sin decir nada más.

Más tarde, Reiner está ahí otra vez. Va y se agacha frente a él. A Armin le cuesta no sentir escalofríos cuando está cerca, porque sabe que Reiner no dudará dos segundos en matarlo.

—¿En dónde está Bertholdt?

Armin abre los ojos estupefacto y desvía la mirada.

—Mírame —Reiner le fuerza con la mano en la barbilla—, y dime en dónde está Bertholdt.

Armin tiembla.

—Ha muerto —susurra. Traga saliva. Reiner frunce el ceño. Le suelta el rostro con brusquedad.

—Mentira. No lo matarían. Intentarían obtener información de él, así que, ¿en dónde está? ¿Se lo han llevado con Annie?

Armin niega enérgicamente con la cabeza, cabizbajo.

—No, ha muerto. Está muerto. Tienes que aceptarlo. Se ha ido.

No sabe por qué lo dice de esa forma. Reiner frunce fuerte el ceño y vuelve a tomarle de la barbilla para hacerle levantar el rostro.

—Dime la verdad, ¿en dónde está? La única forma de que lo mataran es… —pausa. Mira cuidadosamente a Armin. Zeke le dijo que cuando abandonó a Bertholdt, éste estaba junto a tres personas. El monstruo de Levi Ackerman, Eren y… un cadáver incinerado. Reiner empieza a sumar dos más dos—. ¿Algo te ocurrió mientras luchaban contra Bertholdt, Armin? ¿Cómo lo lograron derrotar?

Las pupilas le tiemblan a Armin. Los ojos le brillan con nerviosismo. Está frío, y aun así empieza a sudar.

—¿Qué hiciste, Armin?

—Nada.

—¿Qué hiciste con Bertholdt? Dímelo.

—No hice nada.

—¿Acaso te lo devoraste? ¿Es posible que la inyección fuera usada en ti?

—…

Armin tiembla. Sus ojos se llenan nuevamente de lágrimas. Su respiración se agita.

—Te has devorado a Bertholdt, ¿no es así?

Otra vez le suelta, esta vez con más brusquedad. Se pone de pie.

—¿Te sientes bien, Armin? ¿Te sientes bien de haber acabado con su vida? ¿De habernos robado el poder del titán?

Armin aprieta los dientes. Levanta los ojos azules llenos de lágrimas.

—¿Por qué todos actúan como si hubiese sido mi decisión? —dice forzadamente. Reiner vuelve a fruncir el ceño y se agacha nuevamente.

—¿Qué dices, Armin?

—¡Yo no lo decidí! —exclama—. ¡Yo no pedí que me regresaran a la vida! ¡Yo acepté las cosas como estaban! ¡Y todos se comportan como si fuese mi culpa! ¡Yo no quería asesinar a Bertholdt!

Es patético que termine soltando estas cosas frente a Reiner. Estas cosas que ha venido tragándose durante todo este tiempo.

Él es patético. Armin es patético. Y aun así alguien decidió que él tendría que regresar en lugar del comandante Erwin Smith.

—Estar muerto sería mucho más fácil, Reiner, ¿no lo crees?

Reiner se queda mirándolo. Tras un momento, levanta una mano y le toma del rostro. Le limpia las lágrimas de ese lado con el pulgar. Armin le mira asustado. No quiere que Reiner le toque de esa manera.

—¿Tú crees que estar muerto es más fácil, alguien tan inteligente como tú, Armin? —le observa—. Si lo opinas tú quizá es verdad. Quizá Bertholdt ahora está mejor. Por lo menos está mejor que tú, ¿verdad?

Armin no sabe qué responder. Reiner levanta la otra mano para sostenerle el otro lado del rostro.

—Bertholdt está en ti. Puedo verlo en tus ojos, ¿lo sabías? Casi puedo sentirlo. Lo supe desde que te encontré peleando con esos titanes. Que había algo extraño en ti, y ahora sé de qué se trata.

De pronto, sin ninguna clase de aviso… le besa.

Sí, le besa, _le está besando,_ y Armin levanta su mano buena para empujarle el rostro, agitándose entero, los ojos abiertos como platos. Se queja entre sus labios. Reiner sonríe. Se separa.

—Bertholdt también era así al principio. No le gustaba que le besara —se acerca y le lame una mejilla. Armin quiere alejarse pero detrás de su cabeza está la pared y su rostro es mantenido firmemente en su lugar por las manos de Reiner.

—¡Detente! ¡Suéltame!

Reiner ríe.

—Sí, también decía esas cosas. Me recuerdas mucho a él.

Le libera. Armin está respirando agitadamente y viéndole con horror.

—Ya seguiremos con esto después, Bertholdt.

—¡No soy Bertholdt! —exclama Armin, mientras Reiner se da la vuelta para salir—. ¡¡No soy Bertholdt!! —grita con más fuerza a la puerta ya cerrada y después gime, tapándose la boca, intentando contener su llanto.

Es que él no es Berhodlt, no es…


	15. Libros Viejos y Gentilezas

Levi se detiene en la puerta de su escondite apenas llegar. Se remueve la capucha y mira con estudiosa cautela a su alrededor.

Hay sólo una señal que declara que hay algo fuera de lugar dentro de la cabaña. Es, aunque notoria una vez se la ve, poco obvia, por lo que una persona normal habría tenido que pasar probablemente un par de veces junto a ella hasta finalmente darse cuenta.

Pero Levi no es una persona normal, y la nota en el instante en el que entra. Frunce el ceño. Aspira un poco. Escucha con atención. Todo está perfectamente estático, _demasiado,_ quizá. Se escucha el ruido del río que corre por debajo y del viento soplando las hojas secas y quemadas que están tapizando los suelos de afuera. Levi parpadea. Se acerca a paso felino a la mesa del comedor. Una de las sillas está movida. Centímetros más lejos de la mesa que las demás, un poco de lado. Levi no la dejó así. Tiene la certeza porque nunca usa esa silla, usa otra, y siempre la reacomoda en su lugar después de levantarse.

Esta silla está ahí, volteada ligeramente hacia él como si le hablara.

_Escucha, escucha lo que ha pasado._

Levi coloca una mano sobre la mesa. Mira la silla. Hay algo en ella que le perturba, mucho.

Mueve los ojos. Danzan por los alrededores, la cocina cubierta de sol, las paredes, el suelo de madera.

Entonces frunce más el ceño. A sólo pasos de él hay algo… se agacha. Mueve una mano y pasa las yemas de los dedos sobre lo que ha visto.

Rasguños en la madera. Tan sólo de una mano, la que asume que es la derecha, por el ángulo y la forma de los rasguños. Levi gira más el rostro, moviendo los ojos.

Se detiene. Hay algo debajo de la mesa. Algo que Levi Ackerman en sus elevados estándares de limpieza sabe que nunca habría dejado ahí.

Una hoja de papel arrugada. Extiende la mano para tomarla.

* * *

Jean mira las hierbas recién marchitas que se amontonan en uno de los comederos junto al que se han detenido el séptimo día de su misión. Hasta el momento no se han encontrado más que siete titanes. Hubo un día en que no se cruzaron a ninguno y otro en el que se toparon con dos, pero, en general, el área parece estar limpia y es obvio que aquí ha estado alguien antes, deshaciéndose de ellos.

Sasha regresa con noticias de que ha visto huellas bastante recientes de caballo, e inmediatamente todos se preparan para seguir el rastro. Están Jean y Mikasa junto con sus escuadrones, los demás del 104, Hitch… y Flock.

Hitch insistió en que quería venir. Flock, por otro lado, no estaba encantado con la idea de acompañarles. Pero Hange argumentó que era mejor si todas las personas con más experiencia con los titanes venían. Así que no puede decirse que se respire el mejor de los ambientes en el grupo de rescate, pero al menos son eficientes y han estado avanzando en la que parece ser la dirección correcta. Además, con la cantidad mínima de titanes que se encuentran, no ha habido ninguna baja. Mikasa sola se encargó de seis de los siete. El resto de los “veteranos” apenas puede creer que puedan estar aquí, tan adentrados dentro del territorio que aún está lleno de titanes, y que hallen a tan pocos. Pareciera casi un sueño, y la teoría de Hange parece cada vez más creíble.

La comandante está muy seria. Habla poco. Por momentos pareciera que está decepcionada por la escasez de titanes, y por otros momentos parece que se trata de algo más.

Quizá el hecho de haber perdido a dos de los elementos más importantes de las Tropas de Exploración y no entender siquiera por qué. Avanzan durante el día sin problema. En las noches acampan ya sea en el campo o en los pueblos abandonados. Siempre encuentran señales de presencia humana reciente que delatan que Armin ha estado ahí, o Levi, o los dos. _Con suerte_ ellos dos y nadie más.

Es tras un poco menos que dos semanas de avance que Jean, Mikasa y Eren entran juntos a una casa que parece lo suficientemente firme y cómoda como para pasar la noche, y entonces, mientras Eren va revisando las cosas en la habitación que ha escogido para sí mismo, se encuentra algo sorpresivo.

Corre a llamar a los otros dos. Entran entonces los tres a la habitación y él les señala el escritorio que está junto a la ventana. Ha iluminado con una vela y los tres se acercan a leer el cuaderno que está ahí.

Le hace falta una página que parece haber sido recientemente arrancada. Un lápiz está a un lado. El cuaderno está extendido exhibiendo deliberadamente su contenido.

Es la letra de Armin. Jean se inclina sobre el escritorio y posa las manos sobre éste, parpadeando mientras lee las palabras escritas.

* * *

_“Levi.  
Te escribo esta carta porque en este momento ésta se ha vuelto la única manera en la que puedo hablarte. Porque tengo miedo de que no exista otra. No sé cómo soportas esta soledad, pero sé que lo haces, porque eres más fuerte que yo. Porque eres más valiente. Porque no importa cuántas veces Eren lo diga, yo no soy esa persona increíble de la que él habla. Me gustaría que los demás se dieran cuenta. Jean, por ejemplo.  
Yo sólo soy la persona que perdió a quien quiere, una y otra vez, porque es débil débil débil.   
Eren fue lo suficientemente milagroso como para volver a mí después de que lo perdí una vez por ser tan inútil.  
Capitán Levi Ackerman, ¿podrías ser milagroso tú también?  
Armin”._

Levi devuelve la vista a los rasguños sobre el suelo. A la silla ligeramente volteada. Y después a la nota.

¿Armin estuvo aquí? ¿Es eso posible? _¿Armin estuvo aquí?_

Pero la pregunta peligrosa es… si estuvo aquí, _¿entonces por qué ya no lo está?_

Oh, Levi Ackerman no suele conocer el significado del miedo. Siempre ha tenido tan poco que perder que, ¿qué más da? ¿Por qué iba a temer?

Pero en este momento siente _terror._ ¿En dónde está Armin? ¿EN DÓNDE ESTÁ ARMIN?

Arruga el papel y golpea la mesa con fuerza. Tanta que logra astillar un poco la madera y ésta se clava en su piel blanca.

Aprieta los dientes y la mirada que pone es la mirada más terrorífica que un ser humano podría llegar a poner.

Matará. **MATARÁ** a quien sea que se haya llevado a Armin. Matará.

* * *

—¿Por qué… por qué Armin…? —inquiere Eren con un hilo de voz leyendo la nota a un lado de Jean. Jean tiembla. Sus puños están cerrados y hace lo posible por mantener la compostura.

—Tenemos que encontrarlo —dice el joven capitán y Mikasa asiente a su lado. Después Jean sale de ahí, se va a la habitación principal y cierra de un portazo. Eren y Mikasa se miran.

—¿Armin realmente…? —inicia Eren y Mikasa le toma rápidamente de una muñeca, como para transmitirle su tranquilidad.

—Vamos a encontrarlo, vamos a solucionar las cosas y traerlo de vuelta. Ya lo hicimos una vez, Eren, podemos volver a hacerlo.

Él asiente.

* * *

La puerta metálica se abre y Reiner entra bajo una luz pálida. Armin ha visto las nubes a través de las rendijas de su ventana, así que adivina que afuera no hay mucha luz y que lo que entra por la puerta es luz natural, directamente del exterior. Lo que quiere decir que Armin se encuentra encerrado en una construcción que da directamente hacia afuera. Quizá una torre, o un molino, no está seguro. Reiner entrecierra la puerta y se acerca. Ni siquiera se molesta en cerrarla, realmente, porque sabe que Armin no podría huir.

El joven estratega se ha quitado ya las vendas y maderas de su brazo. Después de que Reiner le curara de forma correcta, su hueso tardó meras horas en restaurarse, y Armin sabe que es el efecto de la inyección del titán.

Y lo aborrece.

Está sentado junto a la pared de siempre, donde siempre, con las rodillas flexionadas frente a su pecho.

—Te traje café —dice Reiner y le deja una taza de barro junto a las piernas. Armin la mira.

Él sabe que no es café, pero extiende la mano de todas formas y toma la taza. A Reiner nunca le hace gracia cuando se niega a consumir lo que le da, así que ha asumido que lo mejor que puede hacer es obedecer. Lo que menos quiere es que el otro tenga excusas para tocarle.

Si de todas formas suele hacerlo bastante aún sin ellas.

Armin se lleva el agua pintada con pan carbonizado a los labios. Bebe un poco. El gusto es terrible, _terrible,_ y sin embargo se siente algo nostálgico al beberlo. Un déjà vu bizarro que no le pertenece. Deja caer la taza y ésta se voltea y se derrama. Se le hace una pequeña muesca. Reiner frunce el ceño.

—Eso es muy grosero de tu parte, Armin.

A veces le llama por su nombre y a veces por el de Berhodlt. Lo hace de forma indiscriminada, sin ningún orden, sin ningún motivo, como si estuviese tan confundido como Armin con respecto a quién es realmente la persona que está habitando en esa mente.

Armin intenta pensar todo el tiempo en Levi. Porque es lo que tiene más claro. Lo demás se revuelve, se tambalea, pero Levi no. Levi está estático. Clavado demasiado profundo como para quitarlo.

Ni Bertholdt puede. Ni Bertholdt puede quitarle a Levi.

Reiner se agacha a su lado y Armin se tensa. El mayor recoge la taza lastimada y la levanta. Sale. Deja la puerta abierta cuando lo hace y Armin frunce el ceño, pero no se mueve ni un milímetro. Segundos después, Reiner regresa y trae un trapo con él, que usa después para limpiar el suelo.

—No vayas ensuciando el lugar en el que estás, ¿es que quieres vivir en una pocilga?

Armin se abraza las piernas.

—No es que me ayudes mucho con ese baño improvisado que me has puesto —se queja. Reiner le mira.

—Hey —dice—, lo limpio seguido.

Se levanta y vuelve a irse. Esta vez cierra la puerta y Armin le escucha asegurar las cadenas que sabe que están afuera.

Reiner regresa hasta más tarde, cuando el sol ha empezado a descender. Está casi oscuro en su totalidad por lo que trae una vela. Se la deja en una esquina como suele hacerlo por las noches para que Armin pueda ver su cena y le deja en un platito una hogaza de pan y algunas bayas cocidas.

—Come, Bertholdt.

Armin le voltea la cara. Reiner sonríe.

—Volveré más tarde a recoger esto.

Es una suerte de amenaza, por lo que apenas se va Armin se voltea hacia su “cena” y toma inmediatamente el pan, mordiéndole un pedazo y masticando después una de las bayas.

Cuando Reiner regresa, Armin se lo ha terminado todo y está recostado en el rincón opuesto a la vela, con la espalda contra la pared y las piernas y brazos encogidos. Se tapa con la manta vieja y roída que Reiner le ha dado.

—Bertholdt vivió en condiciones peores que esta, Armin —dice Reiner, tomando el plato.

—Lo sé —responde el menor con voz resignada.

—Por supuesto que lo sabes.

Reiner se acerca a él.

—Lo sabes todo, ¿no? ¿Qué es lo que sabes?

Armin parpadea con cansancio. No responde. Reiner se agacha. Armin mueve las pupilas para mirarle.

—Quisiera traerlo de vuelta —susurra Reiner. Armin sigue sin responder—. Siempre estuve preparado para perderlo. Pero de todas formas quisiera traerlo de vuelta. No hay nada que quisiera más. Nada. Ni siquiera…

No termina su oración. Se calla y sigue mirando a Armin. Deja el plato a un lado y dirige una mano a él.

Armin se levanta de golpe para alejarse de la mano. Se encoge en el rincón y Reiner le observa, sonriendo.

—No hay muchos sitios a los que puedas huir —recalca. Armin mira rápidamente hacia la puerta. Está semi abierta, como siempre.

—Sabes que incluso si corrieras te alcanzaría. Sabes que puedo romperte los huesos de las piernas. Da igual porque se te curarían en un santiamén.

Armin le mira.

—Sabes que no hay nada que puedas hacer si a mí me da por hacer lo que quiero.

Armin se encoge más, intentando alejar cada parte de su cuerpo lo más posible de Reiner. Es verdad que no tiene oportunidad ante él. Y no se atreve siquiera a considerar la posibilidad de convertirse en titán, porque no sabe lo que pasaría entonces.

Siente que el titán es más Bertholdt que él, y que si el titán hace su aparición, entonces Armin terminará de perderse por completo.

—Armin…

Cuando Reiner dice su nombre, suena terrorífico. El enorme tipo extiende las manos y le toma de los tobillos. Armin le aferra instintivamente las muñecas, jalándolas para retirarlas, pero sin éxito. Bruscamente, Reiner hala sus tobillos y le arrastra por el suelo hasta que las dos piernas quedan a los costados de su cuerpo y Armin cae al suelo de espaldas, golpeándose la cabeza primero con la pared y después con el suelo en el proceso.

Armin abre los ojos con miedo. Reiner se inclina sobre él.

—¡No, Reiner! ¡Por favor! —suplica mientras usa sus manos para empujarle del pecho. Pero su fuerza es diminuta cuando se la compara con la de él. _Diminuta—._ ¡Por favor no!

Reiner le lame el cuello y después le chupa con fuerza. Le muerde una vez. Armin gimotea, aun intentando empujarlo, aunque sabe que no tendrá éxito.

—Detente…

Lo dice finalmente sin fuerza, dirigiendo la mirada hacia el rincón. Reiner empieza a frotarse contra él. Le suelta las piernas y se pone sobre él en su totalidad, embistiendo con suavidad sobre su coxis.

—Tengo muchas ganas de hacerlo, Armin.

—Yo no soy Bertholdt —dice con voz temblorosa. Ha dejado de luchar. Físicamente sabe que no puede hacer nada. Físicamente _nunca_ ha podido hacer nada. Su mente es todo lo que tiene y ahora ni eso funciona bien en su totalidad—. No soy Bertholdt, Reiner. Yo no quiero estar contigo. Quiero estar con… con… —su voz desfallece. Se vuelve un suspiro que se revuelve con el aire y enmudece. Desaparece.

—¿Con quién?

De pronto, Armin sonríe. Sonríe mientras lágrimas caen de sus ojos, secándose pronto. No sólo sonríe, se ríe un poco también, y entonces para, se calla y mira con tranquilidad hacia la pared apenas iluminada por la vela.

Reiner no comprende ninguna de sus expresiones.

—Cuando Levi se entere de que has tomado lo que es suyo, va a matarte, Reiner —le mira, con esa sonrisa horriblemente triste—. Va a matarte.

Reiner hace una mueca con los labios.

—Pues qué mal. No me quedaba demasiado tiempo de vida, de todas formas. Y sabes, Armin, jamás te imaginé con alguien como él. Creo que deberías agradecer el poder estar conmigo, porque seguramente soy mucho más gentil.

Hunde su boca nuevamente en su cuello, mientras dirige sus manos a sus pantalones para empezar a quitarlos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Para los que no lo sepan, Libros Viejos sufrió una pequeña tragedia. Perdí gran parte de los capítulos finales. Pero la usuaria DakinySaskya llegó al rescate y es probable que hayamos recuperado lo perdido. ¡Así que aquí seguimos! Gracias por leer *corazón*


	16. Libros Viejos y Guerra

La piel de Armin Arlert huele a libros viejos y sueños rotos. Huele a las especias que usaba su madre cuando niño para sazonar los caldos y estofados en el invierno, antes de que decidiera irse. Huele a inventos que su padre jamás terminó, a jugar afuera, en la tierra, con Eren y Mikasa niños correteando a su alrededor o retozando sobre el pasto verde.

Huele a las nubes que se reflejaban en sus ojos, a los gusanos que intentaban subirse a su ropa y le hacían gritar, a las carcajadas de Eren cuando él se asustaba, a las caricias de Mikasa cuando le limpiaba las mejillas con la punta de la blusa como una madre diligente, a los helados que le compraba su abuelo, cuando se podía, y cuando era verano y el sol estaba demasiado fuerte. Huele a alegrías derretidas y a días frescos olvidados. Huele a un mar inexistente y a olas que te llaman, te abrazan y te hunden hasta el fondo del océano.

Huele a venas desnudas y labios cortados. A ojos de vidrio. Dedos que tiemblan. A un estómago revuelto y a metal, y a sangre.

La piel de Reiner Braun huele a guerra. Siempre ha olido a guerra, siempre ha sido de lija y siempre ha estado fría. Huele a tormentas. Huele a desesperación, y a confusión y a diversas obsesiones, huele a que siempre ha buscado algo que jamás ha encontrado y a noches demasiado largas entre brazos demasiado vacíos.

Huele al café que no era café y a las sonrisas de Bertholdt cuando intentaba decirle que todo saldría bien y que un día volverían juntos a casa.

Huele a esos ojos verdes. Y huele a las manos de Annie que jalaban cabellos negros, huele a sus gemidos y a los de Bertholdt juntos y revueltos y asquerosos. Melódicos. Maravillosos.

Huele a tantas cosas que se han ido y que jamás van a volver.

Y cuando Armin cruje debajo de él, cuando Armin sangra, Reiner se detiene y hay algo que no cuadra.

Hay algo que no cuadra en esta imagen suya sobre el cuerpo desnudo de Armin Arlert en una noche heladísima, y se separa, con un hilillo de saliva extendiéndose entre sus labios y el cuello del menor, una mancha oscura perfilándose en la piel blanca, pálida y acurrucada entre los huesos que acaba de morder.

Reiner exhala fuerte. El corazón le palpita desfasado. Hay una parte de él que sigue unida a Armin y sus manos grandes tiemblan, sus dientes se aprietan, atiborrados de una mezcla de ansiedad y deseo y de completa desolación.

—No… sabes… cuánto lo extraño.

Si se lo dice a Armin no lo tienen seguro ni él ni Armin. Porque sus ojos se dirigen al rincón de catacumba y su expresión es la de un loco que ha empezado a discutir consigo mismo. Los ojos de Armin se entrecierran un poco, como si no aguantaran lo que entra a ellos, y su cuerpo se siente de trapo. Reiner se hace hacia atrás despacio y se desliza fuera. La noche se interpone entre ellos en remolino. Repentinamente Armin se lleva una mano a la boca y su cuerpo se retuerce una vez, con un gemido extraño y húmedo escapándose de la oscura cavidad de su garganta. Entonces se pone de lado y como puede se levanta, poniéndose primero de a cuatro, escapándose de debajo de Reiner y luego buscando casi a ciegas la pared para sostenerse en ella y ponerse de pie. Sus dedos se arrastran por la pared mientras camina hacia el otro rincón, y Reiner le observa llegar hasta la cubeta que usa para sus desechos, hincarse frente a ella y empezar a vomitar en su interior.

El aroma es instantáneo, llega como latigazos a la nariz de Reiner. El sonido del estómago del joven estratega vaciándose es repulsivo. Pero Reiner suspira y se pone de pie. Se acomoda la ropa interior y se cierra los pantalones. Toma su camisa del suelo y camina hasta donde está el menor. Se agacha y le cubre la espalda con la prenda, dejando a sus mangas largas caer por encima de sus hombros. Después se inclina, extiende las manos y recoge entre ellas los mechones de cabello rubio que se balanceaban junto al rostro de Armin, pues sus propias manos están ocupadas sirviéndole como sostén, una aferrada a la pared y la otra en el suelo, con las puntas de los dedos apenas tocando a éste a modo de ayudarle a mantener el equilibrio. Reiner le sostiene el cabello detrás de la cabeza mientras Armin sigue regurgitando en el recipiente y el aroma es putrefacto. Por fortuna la luz de la vela no ilumina el interior del cubo, así que Reiner al menos sólo tiene que escuchar al líquido derramándose, y no verlo.

—Nngh… —Armin intenta murmurar algo, pero le toma un momento poder darle forma a alguna palabra—. Nom… no me… toques…

Suena exhausto y hay lágrimas en sus ojos, sudor en su frente y en su cuello, jugos gástricos tóxicos en sus labios. Reiner no se mueve.

—Suéltam… me…

Pide pero no tiene la fuerza para intentar alejar a Reiner de él, así que no lo hace. Respira despacio y pesado y cuando cree que ya ha vomitado todo lo que va a vomitar, traga, y el gusto y la sensación es repulsivo y su garganta quema y raspa, pero tras unos momentos más, ahora que su cuerpo ha terminado de volverse en contra de sí mismo, siente un poco de alivio, aunque el olor en su nariz es asqueroso y sus labios están sucios.

Reiner le suelta el cabello con cuidado, como si de pronto temiera romperlo.

Como si acabara de darse cuenta de que es frágil.

Como si hubiese algún punto en intentar evitar hacer lo que ya ha hecho.

Se pone de pie, toma la cubeta y se dirige hacia la puerta.

Los músculos de Reiner pican bajo el frío tormentoso, pero ignora la sensación mientras camina hasta alejarse relativamente de la torre en la que tiene a Armin encerrado y deja al contenido de la cubeta caer en un rincón entre el tronco de un árbol y el suelo de tierra. Gruñe un poco sin querer, su estómago revolviéndose con el hedor. Después vuelve a enderezarse y, a paso flojo, como si de pronto estuviese terriblemente exhausto, retorna a la torre, de cuya puerta abierta en ese momento proviene casi toda la luz que existe en esta noche, porque la luna está menguante a la mitad y el cielo está negro.

Cuando Reiner vuelve a entrar, Armin está sentado en un rincón, abrazando sus piernas, tiritando, y se ha vuelto a poner los pantalones y su camiseta hecha jirones. La de Reiner reposa ahí en la esquina donde Reiner le dejó antes, evidentemente despreciada. Reiner cierra la puerta, regresa la cubeta a su sitio original y recoge la prenda que le faltaba. Se queda quieto de pie un momento, mirando nada. Después voltea a ver a Armin.

Hay una miseria muy grande en ese cuerpo escuálido y tembloroso. Reiner hace una mueca con la boca.

Hay una parte de él preguntándose si Bertholdt está sufriendo.

Hay otra que susurra venenosamente que Bertholdt no está ahí, sin importar lo que él quiera creer.

Que Bertholdt se ha ido de verdad.

Que esa promesa que se hicieron… ya no tiene importancia.

¿Cómo es posible? Siente un repentino odio hacia Armin porque piensa que tuvo que ser él, que si lograron derrotar a Bertholdt tuvo que ser por algo que Armin hizo, de alguna manera, que sólo él es lo bastante inteligente para arreglárselas para hacer algo así. Y aunque no hubiese sido él, de todas formas fue él quien se lo devoró. Fue él quien le quitó la vida, haya sido inconscientemente o no. Es él quien contiene a todo lo que Berholdt fue en su interior.

 _Quiere lastimarlo,_ por un instante la sangre le hierve y quiere destruirlo, pero…

¿No lo ha hecho ya?

_¿… No lo ha hecho ya…?_

Su respiración se apacigua. Le observa en silencio. Hace frío, hace frío todas las noches y todos los días y también hace una espantosa soledad de esas que no se arrancan con nada, _con nada,_ y Reiner se pregunta si Armin entiende en lo más mínimo lo que es estar tan miserablemente solo.

Se acerca despacio. Suave. Lento. Sus pasos casi no suenan. Se va poniendo la camiseta en el camino. Llega hasta Armin y se detiene. Armin hace una mueca, frunciendo el ceño con los ojos tristes, pero ni le voltea a ver ni hace amago de moverse.

Reiner se sienta con cuidado junto a él. Extiende un brazo y se lo pasa por los hombros. Armin se sobresalta. Reiner le atrae con esa fuerza que es sólo de él hacia su cuerpo y aunque su piel es de mármol y está fría porque ha salido, el contacto con otro ser humano, igual que son siempre los contactos con otros seres humanos, es cálido. Armin mueve el rostro penosamente para mirarle. Se ven a los ojos y hay algo como _necesidad_ pura en los de Reiner mientras que los de Armin están llenos de fatiga.

—Hace frío.

Es todo lo que se le ocurre a Reiner decir. Armin cierra los ojos, baja el rostro y comienza a llorar en silencio.


	17. Libros Viejos y Felicidades

No tiene ningún sentido que Armin haya desaparecido sin dejar rastro. No tiene ningún sentido que no lo encuentre nadie de entre todas las personas que lo están buscando. Porque está Hange, liderando a un equipo que haría básicamente _lo que sea_ por hallarlo, y entonces está Levi, quien no sólo haría _lo que sea_ , sino que, además de eso, haría también cosas _imposibles,_ cosas _impensables_ y hasta cosas _imperdonables_ con tal de hallarlo.

Seis voluntades férreas y una voluntad de tormenta de esas que hacen al mar estallar y devorarse a sí mismo. Seis voluntades de fuego y otra de ácido desgarrador. Seis que jamás le dejarían morir. Uno que se moriría junto con él.

Y con el invierno recrudeciendo, con los rastros desapareciendo, con las oportunidades perdiéndose, cada vez las esperanzas se hacen más minúsculas y todos se sienten al borde de renunciar.

Jean es el primero que percibe a Pastel a lo lejos, bajo una capa de nieve fresca y lisa que cruje bajo sus pasos cuando se acerca para inspeccionarla. Se agacha y va esparciendo la nieve con las manos. La peste se le mete a las fosas nasales y arruga la nariz pero sigue con su tarea. Termina descubriendo a un animal en descomposición, pero lo notorio del animal es que tiene una montura puesta y se alcanza a ver que alguien le cortó el cuello, probablemente para terminar pronto con alguna clase de sufrimiento que estaba atravesando.

Jean casi siente la bondad de Armin recorriéndole el pecho y las venas en forma de escalofrío. Siente a sus ojos llenos de lágrimas viendo al animal en sufrimiento y siente a sus pequeñas manos levantando una cuchilla y clavándola en la piel moteada de la yegua.

Es él. Tiene que ser él. Pero el pecho se le estruja y reprime la ola de dolor que pretende inundar sus ojos cuando eleva la mirada y una parte de su interior concluye que, si esta yegua está aquí y está muerta, Armin podría no estar demasiado lejos.

Y que sus posibilidades de supervivencia sin un caballo son…

—Jean, ¿qué es eso? —lo pregunta Connie, que se acerca con sus botas de piel sumergiéndose en el manto de nieve que gratina el suelo. Tiene los ojos de aceite enmarcados por unas ojeras profundas y negras y los labios resecos. A todos el frío está afectándoles. También el cansancio mental de buscar y buscar a alguien que sencillamente no aparece. ¿Cómo es posible que Armin les haya tomado tanta ventaja? ¿En dónde diablos pudo haberse metido?

—Es un caballo muerto —dice. El estúpido de Connie se tapa la boca y reprime una carcajada, pero Jean le lanza una mirada grave y asesina—. En serio, Connie, esta yegua podría haber sido de Armin.

La risa se va tan rápido como el humo de una vela apagada. Connie se destapa la boca, frunce el ceño y parpadea, mirando a Jean ahora con completa seriedad.

—¿Qué te hace pensar eso? —inquiere. Jean entrecierra los ojos y baja la mirada. No tiene ninguna respuesta coherente, excepto que es lo que _siente._

—No debería haber nadie más aquí que él, ¿no es así? Este caballo tiene una montura y no ha muerto hace tanto.

Connie luce pensativo, analizando la información, porque, aunque no sea un genio, igualmente puede entender algo como lo que Jean acaba de decir.

—A menos que sea del capitán Levi. O de Reiner…

—¿Por qué Reiner seguiría aquí? —suelta Jean y vuelve a voltearlo a ver. Connie se encoge de hombros, sinceramente sin ideas.

—¿Por qué Reiner hace cualquier cosa?

Sopla súbitamente una brisa que les jala las capas y les cala la piel.

—Qué frío hace —comenta Connie, abrazándose, y entonces lanza una mirada por ahí por donde está Sasha, porque se le ocurre que podría tener frío ella también y que quizá debería darle su capa. Pero entonces intenta volver a enfocarse y nuevamente mira a Jean—. Oye, vamos a decirles a los demás de tu descubrimiento. Seguro que podemos hallar alguna pista más.

Jean asiente. Se pone de pie. Lanza una última mirada a la yegua y, recorriéndola con los ojos miel, intenta ignorar esa sensación escabrosa que encontrarla ha hecho serpentear en su vientre y pecho. _Duele._

* * *

Levi se arroja de espaldas contra un árbol lleno de musgo reseco y se deja caer hacia el suelo, aunque la espalda entera se le raspe con la superficie vieja del árbol. Aunque la fría nieve le humedezca los pantalones y la capa. Sus piernas están flexionadas frente a él, separada la una de la otra y con las muñecas reposando cansinamente sobre sus rodillas. Sus ojos contemplan al árbol opuesto, escuálido y joven, que está rodeado de un montón de otros árboles iguales y de nieve fresca. Suspira y eleva una mano para clavarse los dedos en el cabello de obsidiana, cierra los ojos y, cuando los vuelve a abrir, siente como si hubiese pasado más tiempo que un solo segundo.

Como si hubiesen pasado minutos o incluso horas. Está tan cansado que podría haberse quedado dormido sin saberlo. Mira escandalizado hacia el cielo, esperando no hallarlo oscuro. Ahora que ha llegado el maldito invierno los días son ridículamente cortos y sus horas de luz son extremadamente limitadas. A eso de las cuatro no hay más sol y la nieve ha cubierto todas las huellas y rastros.

De todas las diferentes épocas en que Armin pudo haberse ido, decide hacerlo en invierno cuando todo es más peligroso y difícil. Cuando hay demasiada muerte y silencio y todo está demasiado vacío. Levi se lleva la otra mano al cabello y gruñe. Escucha de pronto un sonido lastimero y sabe perfectamente qué es.

Es Kirschtein. Kirschtein que yace a algunos metros de él, una pata lastimada y las costillas marcadas en el vientre. Pobre animal. Pobre bestia. Muerta bajo la persecución obsesiva y excesiva del capitán, explotada hasta la extinción.

Levi se dice que debe matarlo, pero lleva tres días sin comer y sus fuerzas están por los suelos. Ninguno de los dos, al parecer, tendrá una muerte piadosa, sino una lenta, atosigante y cruel.

Pero antes, antes de considerar la posibilidad de morirse, tiene que encontrar a Armin y asegurarse de que esté en condiciones suficientes para irse un día a ver el mar. Después de eso puede ir y hacer lo que se le venga en gana con su insignificante existencia, pero no sin que antes la de Armin esté garantizada.

Así que tras un momento se suelta el cabello y lleva una de sus manos a la tierra, donde la hunde, tomando un puñado de nieve en ella, el cual se lleva entonces a la boca. Repite la moción varias veces, sin pensar, sin analizar, ignorando el gusto a nada y la forma en que la fría sustancia le está quemando la boca y la garganta.

Come y luego levanta la vista hacia el cielo, que se ve pálido, frío y callado, con las ramas desnudas de los árboles atravesándole como venas negras. Hay una tranquilidad engañosa a todo el derredor, una que se burla de él y busca tragárselo. Suspira y tras un rato vuelve a ponerse de pie, usando la superficie porosa del árbol sobre el que se estaba reclinando como sostén. Y su mano delgada y llagada arde cuando presiona sobre ella, y quizá haya el más leve rastro de sangre quedándose impregnado en la corteza. Respira profundo, invoca a cada miligramo de fuerza que todavía tiene dentro y se dispone a avanzar.

_En algún lugar._

Que Armin tiene que estar en algún lugar y no puede haber desaparecido de la faz de la tierra. Que quizá esté cerca, o lejos, poco importa porque igual va a hallarlo. Que no es posible que si lo busca con tanto ahínco y determinación _no lo encuentre._

Que tiene que estar en algún lugar…

No se puede rendir. No.

* * *

_“Necesitas mantenerte al tanto de todo lo que ocurra ahí”._

Reiner se despierta de golpe. Parpadea. Mira a los alrededores. Le parece que alguien habló, pero repentinamente se percata de que ahí no hay nadie más que él y que debió tratarse de un sueño o de su imaginación. Su espalda reposa contra la piedra. El sol está ocultándose y las tinieblas empiezan a adueñarse de la isla.

Aquí, cerca de la costa, se siente como si pudiese verse a la isla entera. Están en la cima de un acantilado roído a los lados por el aire y el agua salina. A meros metros del precipicio se levanta un faro viejo como la historia y que ya no funciona. Los rodean los restos de un bosque adormecido por el invierno, animales escasos que buscan subsistir y cielos gigantescos y eternos que van de aquí a allá pintándose de violetas y amarillos violentos. Desde este pedazo de final, Reiner siente que puede verlo todo, que puede conocer la extensión del mar que reside a los pies del precipicio y también de la isla y de todas las tierras que se encuentran más allá. Está en el punto más claro del mundo. El más _real._

Ha pensado numerosas veces que es una crueldad que Armin esté ahí encerrado sin saber que se encuentra a menos de un kilómetro del océano. Que su sueño y todo en lo que ha creído yace al alcance de sus dedos y que empero no puede tocarlo. Reiner contempla el cielo y analiza esa horrenda verdad. Suspira. Le gustaría volver a entrar al faro. Le gustaría volver a tocar a Armin y besarlo y desnudarlo, pero cuando intenta halar a sus músculos para que empiecen a moverse y actúen, algo le detiene.

Es Armin. Armin, el que a veces le daba su manzana en el desayuno durante sus épocas de entrenamiento, porque “tú vas a aprovecharla más que yo”. El que no quería la ayuda de Reiner cuando estaba quedándose atrás, porque “necesito probar que yo también puedo”. El que se auto denominaba cobarde pero no tenía problema en ponerse frente a espadas y cañones con tal de evitar que estos tocaran a la gente que le importaba.

Es Armin. Y aunque a veces hace o dice cosas que lucen o suenan a Bertholdt, está cansado de forzarse a creer que esas _migajas_ de personalidad pueden considerarse suficiente como para pensar que Bert realmente sigue vivo ahí dentro de una forma etérea y eterna.

Bertholdt se ha ido. Y lo único que ha dejado atrás es a un Armin y a un Reiner derruidos y confundidos.

Bertholdt se ha ido.

_“Ha muerto. Está muerto. Tienes que aceptarlo. Se ha ido”._

Armin siempre le dijo la verdad.

**_“Está muerto. Se ha ido”._ **

Y Reiner tan sólo le dice mentiras. Se pone de pie. El frío tiene a su cráneo, sus piernas y sus brazos entumecidos. Este día no ha nevado y la nieve de ayer se ha derretido un poco, así que hay un montón de lodo y un paisaje podrido, pero a Reiner se le ocurre que es tan buen momento como cualquiera, que este paisaje es tan bueno como cualquier otro para salir y caminar y tener sólo un poco de felicidad.

Se da la vuelta y se encamina a la pequeña cabaña levantada a unos metros del faro, ahí donde Ymir pasó sus últimos días, débil y enferma, antes de que Zeke se la llevara al continente. Reiner hace lo posible por no pensar en ella, por no pensar que también se ha ido, igual que la mitad de la gente a la que alguna vez consideró _amigos_ y hasta un poco _familia._

Entra a la cabaña fría y oscura, y se las arregla para buscar, entre las sombras, una capa de viaje y una sábana gruesa que solían pertenecer a Ymir. Las cuelga de su brazo y sale de ahí.

Armin se sobresalta cuando ve a Reiner entrar a su prisión. Se queda quieto ahí donde estaba, de pie junto a una pared. Reiner asume que quizá ha estado caminando dentro del cuarto para estirarse o algo así. Los ojos azules del menor descienden y se enfocan en las telas que cuelgan de su brazo.

Reiner sólo se queda inmóvil un momento antes de encaminarse hacia Armin, quien le mira al rostro inmediatamente, intentando determinar sus intenciones.

—Vamos a dar una vuelta. Afuera —indica Reiner. Armin frunce el ceño. Pero toma la capa cuando Reiner se la da y sin hablar se la pone. Después, Reiner le extiende la sábana y Armin la toma también. Se la envuelve sobre el torso.

Es tan pequeño y con la cabeza rubia saliendo de entre el cucurucho de telas, con las manos escondidas, las piernas delgadas juntas y la mirada en el suelo. Reiner hace una mueca. Se da la vuelta y hace una seña con una mano para indicar que le siga.

Salen y Armin tiembla. Sus pasos son débiles y el cielo está púrpura, virulento de estrellas que empiezan a brillar como diamantes hechos polvo en el cielo. El suelo está lodoso, mojado, con charcos, y los zapatos de Armin se hunden rápido en él. El aire está muy frío y el viento sopla, intentando llevarse consigo sus cabellos y haciéndole tiritar. Armin entrecierra los ojos.

Hay un sonido extraño y constante que llega hasta sus oídos desde algún sitio. Es un sonido monumental, como la respiración perenne de una gran bestia que se esparce por todos los alrededores. Armin no logra identificar de qué se trata, pero se da cuenta de que viene escuchando este ruido desde hace mucho, excepto que más sordo, apaciguado, amortiguado por las gruesas paredes de cemento que hasta ese momento habían estado rodeándole. El aire tiene una cualidad extraña y se siente extremadamente húmedo y frío, salvaje como si quisiera entrarles dentro de las pieles.

Armin baja los ojos. Sigue a Reiner, quien camina y no se detiene. Empiezan a atravesar al bosque moribundo, en hibernación, y el silencio entre los dos está como _hinchado_ porque lo rellenan el ruido del viento y el de sus pies hundiéndose en el lodo y el sonido ese constante que les persigue a cada paso. Armin tan sólo visualiza las huellas de Reiner frente a él. No eleva los ojos. Le sigue. Se guía por sus oídos y la visión de su rastro en el suelo para seguirle. Su mente está apagada, desconectada de todo lo que le rodea. Incluso se le ha olvidado un poco el frío. No hay nada. Se vacía de pensamientos.

Porque si intenta pensar, –no sólo es que haya demasiado frío como para hacerlo–, si lo intenta quizá termine concluyendo que Reiner finalmente va a matarlo porque no tiene más uso para él y necesita el poder del titán que él ha robado.

Quizá este es el fin. Su última caminata. Pero no lo piensa. No piensa en ello. Porque si lo hace intentará huir, intentará hacer _lo que sea_ con tal de no morirse aquí y ahora y poder volver a ver a Levi.

Pero está muy cansado y sabe que no logrará nada. Sabe que no es competencia para Reiner. Y si va a morirse, ¿no sería mejor que no fuera con Reiner aporreándole el cráneo contra alguna gran piedra en el suelo, después de haberle destrozado las piernas, las manos, la cara y todo lo demás que se pueda destrozar?

Si se va a morir, no quiere que vuelva a ser infernalmente doloroso. Con una vez le ha bastado.

Quería volver a ver a Levi, pero, ¿qué puede hacer?

Ahora que está sucio y ha sido despojado de toda dignidad y orgullo, ¿qué sentido tiene esperar por él? Levi no va a quererlo más cuando note lo roto que está.

De cualquier modo, han pasado tantos días desde que está aquí que ha concluido que Levi nunca va a encontrarlo. Reiner ha debido esconderse muy bien. Por todo lo que sabe, podrían ya no estar siquiera en la isla.

Quizá es mejor así. Quizá…

Reiner se detiene. El viento sopla con una fuerza impresionante, como si estuviesen en medio de un gran campo abierto. Armin levanta la mirada. Primero localiza la espalda de Reiner. Después, algo más allá le llama la atención. Enfoca los ojos. Le arden un poco. Le lagriman y los aprieta para aclarárselos. Cuando los vuelve a abrir, es un mundo nuevo, más nítido, el que le recibe, y Reiner se ha volteado en su dirección. El más alto le observa con una expresión indescifrable. Armin lo ve por el rabillo del ojo. Pero lo otro, _lo otro_ que sus ojos alcanzan a ver…

Está soñando. Está soñando. _Totalmente_ está soñando. Esto no es… verdadero. Ni por un segundo.

Da unos pasos hacia el frente. Ve al agua que se acerca a la tierra que está frente a ellos y se da cuenta de que el sonido raro que venía escuchando desde que salió de su prisión es el de las olas que se esparcen sobre la tierra y luego regresan…

Al mar.

El mar. Está viendo el mar.

_¡El mar!_

Abre los ojos grandes. La boca. Le tiemblan los labios. Por un momento se le olvida sostener la sábana y ésta cae y el viento la arrastra un poco. El frío se le avienta sobre toda la piel pero no puede pensar en ello.

Está frente al mar. Luce extenso y tenebroso, negro y sublime, acercándose y alejándose constantemente en un ciclo infinito, vivo y amenazante.

Llega todo lo lejos que sus ojos le permiten ver bajo la luz tenue de la luna. Les rodea como una entidad gigantesca que intenta devorárselos una y otra vez. Armin va bajando un poco la mirada y ve que lo que hay frente a él es una clase de tierra diferente a la que se ve en el interior de la isla, diferente a cualquiera que haya visto antes.

Tiene que tratarse de arena. Da un paso dentro de ella. La arena cruje. Su bota se hunde en ella, pero de modo diferente a como lo hizo en el lodo. La arena no es pegajosa ni sucia ni incómoda. Armin da otro paso. Y otro. Y empieza a caminar, y no puede creer esto, no puede creerlo en absoluto, y por un momento tampoco lo entiende.

Por esto es que Levi no le ha encontrado. Por esto es que jamás va a hacerlo. Porque están justo en la orilla del mar, en los límites de la isla, ¿y cómo iba a saber alguien que debían buscarlo ahí? Era, sobre todo, imposible, tomando en cuenta que aquí afuera todavía debía haber decenas o centenas de titanes libres. Era peligroso. Y Armin no quería que nadie se pusiera en peligro por él.

Se sienta cuidadosamente sobre la arena. Escucha el crujir de millones de cristales microscópicos que le indica que Reiner está acercándose a él. No se mueve.

Reiner se sienta a su lado. Le echa la sábana otra vez a los hombros y con un brazo alrededor de ellos “se asegura” de que ésta no vuelva a escapársele. Armin lo ignora. No le importa.

Ha llegado al mar y Eren y Mikasa estarían orgullosos de él. Ojalá pudiesen saberlo, saber que lo último que Armin había hecho había sido sentarse frente al mar y admirarlo bajo las estrellas, y que había sido feliz.

—Reiner —llama suavecito, sin mirar al aludido, tranquilo y quieto. Reiner dirige la mirada a él.

—¿Hm?

Hay un diminuto silencio mientras Armin sonríe. Una nube tapa a la luna y se quedan completamente a oscuras.

—¿Qué tanto quisieras volver a ver a Bertholdt?


	18. Libros Viejos y Finales

_Te amo._

Del verbo “amar”, verbo intransferible, lo que significa que el amor por ti no puede sentirse por ningún otro individuo, que el mismo tipo de amor no puede ponerse en dos sitios, que un amor no puede ser igual a otro.

Te amo, del adjetivo “eterno” y la acción _no puedo dejarte ir, porque me muero._

Te amo, del tiempo pretérito _por fin entendí donde me había equivocado,_ el tiempo presente _te necesito a mi lado,_ y el tiempo futuro _no sabría vivir sin ti._

Te amo del imperativo “quédate donde estás”, el vocativo “oye” y el convencido “lo digo en serio”.

Te amo del _no quiero que te pongas en peligro por mí, y prefiero morir lejos de ti, a que se me cumpla el deseo de verte, pero sea sólo para verte morir._

Te amo del indicativo _olvídame._

_Olvídame, Levi, olvídame._

_Te amo._

La puerta de madera chilla sobre sus goznes y se agita lado a lado. Huele a viento salado. Está podrida de abajo y de arriba, la humedad devorándosela, los hongos y el verdín extendiéndose sobre su superficie como un virus destructor. Se abre y se vuelve a azotar, haciendo un eco espantoso ahí en medio del vacío donde debería gobernar el silencio.

El silencio y el susurro cariñoso del mar por la mañana, las olas suaves, el viento fresco, las nubes blancas y el cielo azul.

Qué maravilloso paisaje. Qué belleza en todas las direcciones. El infinito se les mete en las venas. Y está vacío. Vacío y silencioso y pinchado por los ruidos violentos de la puerta que se agita sola.

El faro está en ruinas. Toda la parte superior ha caído y sólo queda la base en pie, como indiferente a su propia mutilación. Las manchas de sangre vieja se esparcen en infinidad de lugares: ahí sobre la puerta, sobre las paredes que siguen levantadas, sobre la tierra que cubre el desfiladero, sobre árboles cercanos y entre algunas de las piedras caídas en la playa. Quién sabe qué clase de escena dantesca y escalofriante debió haberse producido en esa playa, pero ahora, con el tiempo que ha pasado, las olas y el viento se han encargado de llevárselo todo. No queda la sangre ni las partes del cuerpo escindidas. No quedan los huesos, el músculo y el pellejo.

La verdad es que no queda nada. Sólo esta destrucción perenne y sin sentido.

¿Qué ocurrió…?

Las botas de Levi reposan entre la tierra negra. A unos pasos detrás de él Jean le observa la base del cráneo. El viento les agita las capas. Y azota la puerta.

Levi gruñe y baja levemente el rostro. Mikasa se adelanta unos cuantos pasos para examinar el faro derruido más de cerca.

—Esta sangre es demasiado vieja —dice, aproximándose a una de las paredes y rozando con los dedos la pintura blanca manchada. Jean levanta la barbilla y observa como hipnotizado a la estúpida puerta que sigue agitándose, hasta que Connie, molesto, se acerca a ella y la toma de un extremo para impedirle seguir moviéndose, dejándola abierta.

No hay mucho que mirar adentro. Rocas caídas. Escombros. No hay much…

—¿Qué es eso? —dice Eren, llamando la atención de todos. Ha levantado el brazo y su dedo sugiere algo enfrente de ellos, al otro lado del umbral de la puerta. Connie acecha. Mikasa se acerca y entonces ingresa—. Ten cuidado —advierte Eren y da unos pasos al frente, como queriendo estar más cerca para poder correr a socorrerla de inmediato en caso de que sea necesario.

(Aunque todos saben que no hay manera de que la capitana Mikasa Ackerman requiera ser socorrida).

Mikasa se ha agachado ahí donde Eren había señalado y todos se han acercado, excepto Levi.

Así que Levi no se entera del descubrimiento sino hasta después de que Mikasa lo ha examinado y ha vuelto a salir.

—Es un brazo.

Su voz se expande en explosiones, a pesar de que es suave y nítida, se revuelca por el aire, pero Levi sospecha que es el único que puede oír el bombardeo.

—Pero no es de Armin, es demasiado grande para ser de él.

El mar parece calmarse. El viento parece dejar de soplar enfurecido. Todo parece apaciguarse ahora que se sabe que ese brazo no pertenece a Armin…

Pero entonces…

Si el brazo no pertenece a Armin, entonces puede ser tan sólo por dos motivos: uno, _Armin nunca estuvo aquí._

Dos, Armin se convirtió en titán y luchó contra alguien. Y logró derrotarle.

Pero entonces, ¿en dónde está Armin?

¿Y por qué no queda aquí nada más que un brazo?

Los árboles que les rodean empiezan a deshojarse. Están de los colores del fuego y de los atardeceres tras la lluvia. Amarillos, naranjas, cafés y rojos enfurecidos. El viento otoñal sopla.

Y ha pasado casi un año. Casi un año desde la última vez que vieron a Armin. Casi un año desde que desapareció.

Y no está aquí, y no es justo.

Levi gira sobre su eje y empieza a andar en dirección opuesta al faro, descendiendo por un costado de la afilada roca que se levanta por encima de la playa. Rodea a la zona cubierta de arena andando por la piedra revestida de tierra, árboles y hojas secas, hasta que finalmente llega a ella y sus botas se hunden entre los cristales pálidos y beige. La arena cruje. El sol está elevado. El horizonte es una línea recta perfecta. Levi camina hasta detenerse en la orilla del mar, donde este trae agua pegajosa a las costas, lamiendo la arena mojada y lisa y susurrando suavemente. El viento sopla muy fuerte y los demás han decidido seguirle, así que van deteniéndose por los alrededores, callados todos.

—Oigan…

Las olas llegan. La espuma se desvanece.

—Oi-gan…

Levi frunce el ceño y quiere espetarle a Eren que se calle. Que no quiere escuchar nada. Que quiere silencio para pensar y analizar todas las formas patéticas y repulsivas en las que ha fallado.

Para cuestionarse si debiera adentrarse a este cuerpo tumultuoso y eterno de agua asesina y morirse en él.

—Oi…

—¡Cállate, Eren!

—¡Levi, mira!

Levi se voltea en dirección a Eren. Lo ve con los ojos bien abiertos, los labios separados, expresión ligeramente horrorizada y la mano apuntando nuevamente en alguna dirección. Levi se gira de golpe para ver lo que Eren está señalando.

Es el costado del desfiladero. La piedra oscura y carcomida y afilada, irregular y deforme, ennegrecida como si se hubiese tragado un incendio, es grotescamente atravesada por unas líneas y trazos de un tono carmín oxidado que van formando… palabras… frases… una advertencia.

Una amenaza.

Levi abre los ojos con impresión y frunce el ceño con ira y aprieta los puños y el mar y el viento vuelven a ponerse caóticos y explosivos por lo menos en su cabeza.

El cielo se abre.

El mar se parte.

La roca explota.

Los árboles se deshojan y mueren.

Y la sangre de Levi hierve, hierve y burbujea a lo largo de sus venas y se le cae por los dedos y mancha el metal de las cuchillas que reposan a ambos costados de sus caderas.

Y Levi va a matar. Va a destruir al mundo y a secar el mar.

Y va a encontrar a Armin Arlert.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y colorín colorado, esta historia se ha terminado. 
> 
> Excepto que no, ¡Libros Viejos continúa!
> 
> La secuela de esta historia se llama "Metal y Sangre" y será publicada pronto en mi perfil.
> 
> ¡Muchas gracias por leer!


End file.
